Slaved Love
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Slaves never get a happy ending; slaves are toys, used & destroyed by their own masters. However, masters and slaves cannot fall in love - but why is Master Hitsugaya breaking the rules with his slave, Momo Hinamori? Or is it just obsession, not love? HXH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Remember this story!? You know you all hated Angora! Well, she's BACK! But, do you guys like a bitchier Angora? Well, this story is more than half different from the old one! Now PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!  
I do not own Bleach!**_

* * *

Momo Hinamori had her head down all the time as she heard the helpless slaves in front of her cry in pain. Why did life have to be like this? Why must one human own another when they're basically the same? The male slave in front of her led out a painful cry as the men around him whipped him again with their leather rope on his bare back. Momo placed her hands on her mouth, as she could not watch any more.

His painful cries swayed around the bloody area. Momo and about twenty other slaves stood still in a clear area around the middle of the woods. She and every other prisoner had their hands tied tightly with a thick rope. Momo wore a ripped dress that reached her knees. She had no shoes on and her hair was in a messy bun.

"No! Please stop! Please, no more!" cried the slave as he was whooped again.

Momo felt relieved that that was not her; however, she felt sorry for the poor man. Their old master died this morning when someone mysteriously killed him. The old man, who was around his mid sixties, was ruler of the country Luperon. Momo was only eight years old when she became a slave. She remembers that her and her family were planning to run away to San Jose, a country in which everyone is free. However, before they even got to the border, Momo's ex-master and his sentinels caught them and captured them.

_Momo's mother cried as she and her three daughters just witnessed the death of her husband. Momo tried not to cry loudly so the murderers in front of her wouldn't kill her and her remaining family; but she couldn't control herself. Her father's blood splattered on the ground as the five men in front of them sliced his body in half with their long machete and later threw it on the ground like garbage._

_Momo and her two sisters embraced each other tightly as their mother crawled over to her dead husband and cried even more. Momo was angry with both the men and with her mom. She knew that if her mother continued to cry such way, she would be killed as well; and Momo doesn't want to lose both of her parents. Momo's mother touched the blood with her slender and then looked up at the men in front of her._

_"You bastards!" she screamed at them. "You fucking bastards! How dare you kill my husband?"_

_"Shut up you old hag and get in here!" yelled one of them as he pointed at the opened carriage. _

_Momo's mother continued to cry as she threw herself on the ground. Momo wanted to yell at her mother and tell her to take control of herself, but her voice was lost as she was frightened that she and her two older sisters would be killed as well. _

_"That's it, you bitch!" yelled another man as he suddenly got on top of the crying woman and began undressing her._

_As the officer began undressing and sexually molesting her mother, two other officers grabbed her and her sisters and dragged them over to the carriage. Momo was brutally thrown in like a rag doll, and so was her second older sister. However, her eldest sister refused to get in and was suddenly punched in the face by the older man. _

Momo shuddered at the horrible memory. She loathed rethinking it, but it would come to her dreams every time she slept; but this is what happens to the poor and weak. Momo's family was poor from the start. Anyone that's below low class, or homeless people, would be driven into slavery.

Momo's mother was raped and later killed. Momo's oldest sister was killed because she didn't want to surrender to the men. Momo and her second older sister were separated, and from that day, they haven't seen each other ever since. She hopes and prays that her sister is still alive and living the best she can.

Momo was cut off her thoughts as she saw the men throw the dead body on top of a pile of leaves and then burn it. Momo gulped and prayed that the dead man could finally live in peace in the after life. After her ex-master died, a batch of guards invaded the palace and captured all of them. The guards thought that they were going to get more than hundred slaves; however, they only saw twenty-one slaves.

Momo overheard them speaking about their old master wanting twenty slaves. Because their master wanted only _twenty _prisoners, one of them had to die. Momo and her slaved friends were scared of dying, but they knew that one of them had to leave the world. The men decided that the female slaves wouldn't be killed in case the ex-master wanted to have some fun; and they chose one of the fifteen male slaves to die.

They gave the fifteen male slaves a test, and one of men Momo barely knew lost. Not only did he lose the _game_, but he also lost his life.

The guards dragged the twenty slaves inside a large carriage. Momo sat by the window and the five horses began to pull the heavy carriage away. Momo knew that from that point on, her life was going to change. Every master was different, and most of them didn't care about raping the slaves. Momo was still a virgin since her ex-master only had an interest in rich men and women, not on _poor dirty _ones.

Serious relationships and marriages between slave and their master were unacceptable. Masters most of the times slept with slaves for fun, no matter what gender of the prisoners. There are male masters who love to intercourse with male prisoners, other male masters love to intercourse with both genders of the sex. Female masters intercourse with either one gender or both.

However, women were most of the times targeted and it sickened Momo. If a female slave ever got pregnant by their master, they would attack the mother-to-be in order for that baby not to be born; and so the female prisoner would not have to leave her position as slave. However, if the female slave got pregnant by a male slave, both slaves would die. Since every slave knew the rules, and even if they were in love, they always put their lives to their minds and stayed as loyal to the rules as possible.

* * *

"New slaves are arriving today, son." Stated Mr. Hitsugaya as he slowly walked over to his grandson.

His grandson, which was sixteen years old, short, and very much alike to his ceased father, turned around and glanced at his grandfather, which was the ex-leader of Lubia. It was around the mid-1800s, and like any other leader or high-class person, Toushiro's grandfather was a fan of slaves.

The property was divided into three parts, one mansion, a ballroom, and an old house. The ballroom and mansion were connected, but the old house was a few yards away from them. The old house was the home of the fifty slaves that the Hitsugaya clan own. The Hitsugaya clan and a batch of other clans own slaves, while other clans far away have banned the idea of slaves and everyone is free.

The law is slowly passing down from country to country, but since Mr. Hitsugaya thinks that slaves are necessary, he always tells his grandson that he'll do whatever he can to make that law disappear from his country. His grandson, Toushiro Hitsugaya, doesn't care whether he has slaves or not.

A knock was heard on the wooden door. Toushiro and his strict grandfather turned around and said a _come in_. The door opened and the Chief Guard came in with three guards following from behind.

"Sir, your twenty slaves just arrived." The tall man notified.

Mr. Hitsugaya smiled and nodded.

"Alright, my grandson and I will be there in a few minutes."

Chief Guard nodded and left the large office room.

* * *

Momo looked around the odd place nervously. She and the twenty other slaves stood in front of an old house. Her hands were still tied and she could see a few people stepping out from a mansion. Three men stepped out; all of them had turquoise eyes and pure white hair. Momo suddenly knew that one of them, or maybe all three of them, was going to be her master.

"Sir, these are the twenty slaves we captured from the Levrix Clan!" Chief Guard told them.

The old man with white hair and small emerald eyes nodded and walked over to the slaves. Momo gulped as she saw him walking in front of each slave. Momo wondered what he had in mind, and hopefully, he wouldn't harm her.

Mr. Hitsugaya smirked as he stared at each slave for seconds. He blinked and then turned his attention to the last slave of the line, Momo. The brunette bit her bottom lip as she tried to stay calm. He then chuckled and walked past her. Momo sighed in relief as he was soon out of her sight.

"Look at your new slaves, Toushiro!" Mr. Hitsugaya exclaimed to his grandson.

Momo turned her attention to the man named Toushiro. Her eyes widened at how young looking he was. He looked very different from the other leaders she has met. Toushiro grunted and then sighed.

"I don't care about slaves." He said.

Mr. Hitsugaya frowned and shook his head.

"Son, slaves are important in this world! Since you're becoming leader of Lubia in less than a year, I know that you would need more than one slave to work under your wings! This is why I made the officers capture these rats and send them over to you! You are their new master, Toushiro, and you can do whatever you want with them!"

Toushiro opened his eyes and turned his attention to his slaves. He glanced at each and one of them, and stopped at Momo. The brown haired female gulped as his eyes bored right into hers. Her heart pounded faster as Mr. Hitsugaya's words taunted her mind.

_"You are their new master, Toushiro, and you can do whatever you want with them"_

Momo already knew that her life was going to hit some rocky edges. He looked like a loyal man, and as her mother always told her and her sisters, loyal men were never to be trusted. He may look loyal, be loyal; but his love life can be a secret. Momo was afraid every time she met other high-class people, especially men. She has witnessed kings, princes, and other men take female slaves to their homes and take advantage of them there.

"Good day, Mr. Hitsugaya; hello, Toushiro."

Momo turned her head and saw a beautiful woman, about two inches taller than her, pale white soft skin with green eyes and long brown hair. Momo has never seen a woman so beautiful before, and it made her jealous. The woman had a curvaceous body with semi large breasts and a wide bright smile. But who was this woman?

"Hey Angora," the person named Toushiro said, kissing the woman's full red lips.

Momo stared at the woman who was just called Angora surprisingly. They were dating? Momo bit her bottom lip, as she knew that her life, from now on, was definitely going to hit some rocky edges. When masters had wives, trouble was always around.

* * *

_**OK so this was JUST chapter 1! More surprises (that will make you go 0.0) will come soon! Though, please leave me reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll up-date! I want to know EVERYONE'S opinion 'bout chapter 1!**_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Keep on writing those 'Angora is a bitch' comments! XD. **_**OK, so y'all know that this version is going to be DIFFERENT fromt the last one! I'm also thinking of getting you guys a picture of Angora (drawn out by one of my friends. I suck at drawing, and singing) so you can see how she kinda looks like! I won't PROMISE the picture though! Anyway, Enjoy the following chapter and please review!**

* * *

The slaves looked around their new _home_, seeing that it was better than the old one. There were approximately twenty cells, and in each cell contained about fifteen slaves. Since new slaves arrived almost each week, they had to save some of the cells for them; and if every cell were filled up with a maximum of twenty-five prisoners, then the unhealthy and weak slaves would be executed. In addition, each cell had a small bathroom and ten futons; so obviously, some of the slaves had to sleep on the cold hard floor in which roaches and other insects considered it as their _"palace"_.

After the slaves were shown around the large prison house they were staying in, a batch of maids came in with new clothes for them; however, those clothes were the only clothes they have to wear and for about a year. However, before they had to put on the new set of clothing, individually, each slave had to meet with the future leader, his fiancée, and the noblemen from the Hitsugaya family. The new slaves stayed outside the mansion as they patiently waited for their name to be called.

The slaves were recently told that they were going to do hard labor around the mansion since Angora, their master's fiancée, wanted another ballroom for the wedding. Angora drew and designed the grand Ball Room, and they were strictly told that if any mistake were made, she would give them a punishment that no human will want to endure. Momo perfectly told herself that she would follow the woman's rules so she can be in the _safe zone_.

Loudly, the door of the mansion opened and a male slave was thrown out. The slaves stood straight as two officers stomped out and grabbed the next person in line. The heavy tall officers dragged the man inside the mansion and closed the door abruptly, causing everyone outside to flinch. Momo gulped as she could see that she was now next. The short meeting between the slave and his/her masters only lasted about five minutes; and right now, five minutes were going incredibly fast.

Since no slave was not allowed to talk, Momo didn't know the purpose of this. Were they going to ask her personal information? Probably. Momo didn't care whether they knew where she came from, or how she became a slave; her life wasn't that important for people to give her pity. Over the years of being imprisoned, she learned that she couldn't even trust the other slaves since they were in the same situation as her.

If there wasn't any food left, the slaves would kill and eat each other in order for them to continue living. About two years ago, Momo herself was about to be killed and eaten by two male slaves since their master was short in money and the slaves haven't eaten in weeks. Normally, slaves would eat one or twice a day. Momo recalled that dreadful day, and she was lucky that the guards were there. The guards murdered the misbehaving slaves, but left her to starve for the night.

Momo's thoughts snapped in half as the door opened again and the male slave that was dragged in earlier was now kicked out like if he was some sick animal. The guards then turned their attention to the next slave in the line – her. Momo felt her heart almost explode as the officers tightly grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the mansion. The brown-haired slave looked around the mansion and her mouth slightly fell open at its beauty. She has never seen a mansion so beautiful before! The colossal place was painted a natural color of light brown with golden colored antiques, extraordinary flower vases, picture frames of the Hitsugaya family and their heirs, and gleaming gold lights. She stared at everything surrounding her as the guards dragged her towards a chestnut colored door with a thick gold handle.

"Sir, we have brought the following slave." Informed one of the slaves that was holding her.

"Alright, come in.," replied a low, hoarse voice from the inside of the room.

The guard opened the door fully, and swiftly, he and his partner threw Momo inside the large room. The slave shrieked as she landed on the beige carpeted floor.

"Get up, slave!" she heard a man yell at her.

Instantly, she got up and mumbled an apology for falling in front of them. The people in front of her ignored her apology and commanded her to raise her head so they can see her face. Quickly, Momo did and she began to stare at their unfamiliar faces. There were about three old men, probably above their seventies, Angora, the fiancée, and finally her new master – Toushiro Hitsugaya. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her master's hard gaze on her.

"What is your name, slave?" inquired one of the old men in the room.

"Hinamori Momo." She answered quickly and clearly, staring at all of them anxiously.

The men turned their heads to the heir of the Hitsugaya clan. Momo was confused all of the sudden as she wondered what they had in store for her. Her master's eyes narrowed as he then turned his head to his family. Lowly, they spoke to each other; meanwhile, her master's fiancée stared at her seriously with a raised eyebrow and tilted smile. Momo looked at her questioningly, and the brown haired woman sitting a few feet in front of her just shook her head like if Momo was the stupidest thing ever. Was she trying to tell her something?

"We've decided the duty that you will do starting tomorrow and for the rest or your life as long as you're kept under the Hitsugaya family," said one of the old men to her.

Momo shifted her gaze to him and listened carefully to what he had to say. The man cleared his throat and looked back at her.

"You will become Toushiro Hitsugaya's _personal slave_."

The brunette shifted her gaze to her master and saw him stare at her seriously without blinking. She took a three-second glance at Angora and saw that the woman looked shocked and angry. Why did she seem this way?

"You will wake up each morning at seven A.M. and bring him his cup of coffee. At nine, you will inform him of his breakfast and obediently lead him down to the dining room. You will do every thing that he tells you to do without hesitation or questions."

Momo nodded comprehensively, not looking at her master.

"Guards, take her out of here and bring in the next slave!"

The door opened and two officers grabbed her arm and began pulling her out of the room. She looked at her master one more time and then lowered her head.

Angora sighed as the door closed shut. Slowly, she relaxed her head on her fiancé's shoulder and placed her hand on his. He turned his head and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you…" Angora whispered softly, opening her mischievous green eyes.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly in Lubia. It was roughly 40 degrees Fahrenheit outside, and the slaves only had a single slim sheet to cover themselves with. Momo shared the cell with seven women, excluding her, and seven men. The male slaves were kind enough to let the female slaves have the futons. The guards also brought them a small plate of pasta and a small cup of water; and were given ten minutes to eat everything.

Momo had eaten her food, and drank her water, in just five minutes; and she kindly handed the plates to the guards. All of the slaves ate in less then ten minutes because of their immense hunger.

Momo heard the crickets from outside, and sleepily, she lay down on her futon. The slaves inside the cell began to speak to each other about their pasts and how they became slaves.

"My father was abused when we were caught sneaking out of our hiding place." said one female slave sadly, "My mother died when she gave birth to me, and my father promised her to protect me with his life. We were living inside a cave a few miles away from here for about ten years, but we were caught when some officers saw us sneaking in and out. My father was killed, and I was brought here."

"Same thing happened to me.," stated a male slave, "My parents were abused in a way that no human could think off. My brothers were chocked to death, and I was brought here. Now, I have to deal with being Angora Long's _personal slave_."

"I feel sorry for you," another female slave added, "I heard that she's a very jealousy person, and no woman _dares _to touch _her _Toushiro Hitsugaya. I'll feel sorry if the master's personal slave is a woman then."

Momo stayed shut as she continued to listen to the slave's stories and views of the situation. Angora a jealousy person? Momo knew that something was off with that woman when she stared at her like that earlier today. However, Momo knew that she wasn't going to try anything sneaky with her master; but she hopes that he won't start anything either.

* * *

Angora brushed her rich wavy long brown hair as she saw her husband-to-be staring out the window and towards the house in which contained all of the slaves. As soon as she was finished brushing her hair, she seductively walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind; planting small pecks on his neck all the while. Toushiro sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around his future wife and pecking her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, poking his chest teasingly while biting her cherry-red lips.

"….The slaves, becoming leader of Lubia, and marrying you; everything is going so fast."

"I know; and I'm happy that we're soon going to get married. I want to make a family with you…" Angora said, kissing him passionately on the lips.

_….And no one will ever separate us, Toushiro…. _

* * *

**I'm done, cupcakes! I know short chapter, but you know... school! I PASSED MY FIRST 2 TESTS OF THE YEAR! WOOT! I've only taken two so far... XD. Anyway, I'm wondering which of my friends to bother so they can draw Angora Long for me! I can't draw people! Wanna hear another funny story, including drawing? Sure you guys do! **

**  
M.R.'s unlucky drawing- This happened when I was in 7th grade, years ago! My art teacher (she's like 90 something, no lie) told us to draw a tree, and whoever drew a nice tree would go to a program called P.E.E.K, or P.E.A.K (I forgot what it means but that doesn't matter). I told my teacher that no matter what, I am NOT going to be in that program because I SUCK at drawing! She told me to just try, so I did! And when I was finished, the teacher looked at it and said that it was ugly! I TOLD THE FREAKING TEACHER THAT I CAN'T DRAW, SHE TELLS ME TRY, I DID, AND THEN SHE MAKES FUN OF IT? My friends joked with me and said that my leaves looked like frizzy hair... Anyway, this is what happens when you make M.R. draw!**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Some - or most - of you are noticing that this version is BETTER than the old one! Anyway, shall we continue!**

* * *

**Anonymous Review Reply To:**

_**ANGORA IS SWEET PRINCESS NOT! () - **_Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, most kids here can't have FFN accounts because of their parents! Anyway, I didn't delete the old version of this story, the girls that hacked me did! To know more 'bout it, go to my profile and around the middle, I stated how & why it happened! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

It was the cold morning of the following day, approximately five in the morning. The slaves groaned tiredly as they forced their drowsy bodies up. The guards slammed their heavy metal batons against the cold surface of the cells. The prisoners waited patiently and sleepily as the officers opened the cells' door and dragged them out. The slaves were put in two neat lines with guards surrounding them in case any slave decided to try anything funny. After they were all put in lines, Chief Guard stood in front of them.

"Slaves, today will be your first day of labor! Some of you will assist your masters first, and _then _you will all gather up a mile away from here and see what your next task is. Ms. Angora Long was nice enough to get you slaves, new clothes! First, you will all shower and _then _wear your proper attire! Let's go!"

Silently, the slaves began to walk out of the prison house. Already, they began to shiver as the morning's cold atmosphere made contact with their thin unhealthy bodies. The slaves were taken to the back of the mansion where they soon saw servants and maids with buckets of water. Were they going to bathe outside? Beside them was a pile of clothes, which were all the color beige.

The slaves made a straight line and stared at Chief Guard. The lead officer spoke with them for a few seconds as they slaves shivered coldly. They rubbed their own arms to keep themselves warm, though it was failing miserably. The slaves looked around and saw that the backyard of the mansion was humongous. It was decorated with every type of flowers and it had spring fountains here and there as well. As soon as he was talking with them, Chief Guard turned around and stared at the slaves seriously.

"Right now, you will be bathed from head to toe! Every two days, you will be bathed in the morning. Ms. Long _hates _slaves, especially dirty ones! After you are bathed, you will start your duties, and any failures will be executed! Now, remove your clothes and use it to dry yourselves! "

As soon as he was speaking, Chief Guard left and the servants grabbed their bucket of water and walked over to them. The slaves embraced themselves, now that they were all nude, and shivered. Momo bit her bottom lip as she felt the hair on her arms and legs stand up. She couldn't wait for her _bath time _to be over.

She looked up and suddenly her mouth dropped as she saw her master staring at her through the pristine glass of his bedroom window. Her face flushed embarrassingly as he kept on staring at her. Before, Momo wasn't afraid of her master seeing her and every other slave naked; but now, she feels embarrassed. Unlike Angora and every other wealthy woman out there, Momo doesn't have the biggest breasts, the biggest butt, or the curviest body. Momo's body was tanned and very thin. Her hair reached her shoulders, though her skin was naturally soft.

Suddenly, the slaves groaned coldly as the servants threw the cold buckets of water on them. Momo gasped as her hair stuck to her back. She shivered as more water was thrown on her and every other prisoner. Momo wanted them to stop already as her head pounded against her skull. Shivering, she looked up again and saw that he was _still _staring at her!

"OK, put your new clothes on, slaves!" a guard yelled.

The slaved immediately put their new attire on. The men wore long beige trousers with button-collared shirts, while the women wore a beige colored dress that reached their knees. Momo dried her chocolate colored hair and looked up, frowning to see that her master was gone.

"Go do your duties, slaves, and in four hours, meet me here so you can start working!"

The slaves nodded and quickly walked away. Since the first thing was to bring his coffee, Momo walked inside the mansion (and as she did several guards stared at her carefully) and headed towards the kitchen, after asking one of the guards where it was obviously. As she turned, she soon met a pair of brown colored doors. Hesitantly, she pushed them opened and walked inside. Surprisingly, the kitchen was three roughly nine times the size of the cell she was sharing with.

"You must be Mr. Hitsugaya's slave!"

Momo nodded, and the chef grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the hot stove.

"Here's his cup of coffee, and be careful, it's hot!"

Momo nodded again and exited the steaming kitchen with the small tray on her hands. She walked upstairs carefully, not wanting to drop the expensive jade-made product. She has witnessed many slaves be punished for breaking, even if it was accidental, goods that belonged to their masters. Reaching the second floor, Momo turned and headed towards her master's bedroom; which, unsurprisingly, was guarded by two men. Gulping, the slave bravely walked over to the door. The officers stared down at her carefully as she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard the familiar male voice from the opposite side of the door.

Holding the tray with one hand, she turned the handle and pushed the door opened. As soon as she walked inside the room, the guards behind her closed the door. The shy slave looked up and saw her master walking around the room shirtless. Any master would order their servants to dress them, but surprisingly, Momo's new master was dressing himself.

"Here's your coffee, master." She told him.

The sixteen year old man turned his head and stared at her face for a few seconds, and then at the small tray in her hands.

"Put it next to my bed, I'll drink it later." He told her, looking inside his hefty closet for a shirt.

Momo placed the tray carefully on his nightstand and silently then stood patiently as she waited for his next orders. Both he and his fiancée shared the immense bedroom. The room had a small hallway that led to the large bathroom, a king-sized bed, four large windows, two balconies, and a bright chandelier.

After finding a white buttoned-collared shirt, her master turned around and glanced at her for a few seconds. His extraordinaire eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he dipped his hands inside his pockets. Momo felt uneasy as he continued to stare at her like. _Why _was he looking at her like that?

"How old are you?" he then asked, his expression not changing.

"Sixteen, sir." She replied softly, wondering why he was asking her for her age.

Her master raised an eyebrow as he took a few steps forward, though was still not close to her.

"Sixteen? And how old were you when you were placed as a slave?"

"About eight, sir." She replied again, her sleepy eyes half opened.

This time, both of his eyebrows flew up shockingly. "Eight? That's a _very _young age for someone to become a slave."

"Well," Momo sighed, "That's the life of someone who really _doesn't _have a life. I barely mind being a slave now; I'm very used to it."

Toushiro crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I see, but do you wish to be free sometimes."

Momo looked down sadly, staring at the peculiar pattern of the floor's design. "Every slave wishes to be free, master. For a slave to become free is a dream that's too far to reach; there's no way out. _Even _if we have the ability and chance to escape, our lives won't become great all of the sudden. We'll have the fear of being captured and executed, that's the fear of a slave. Us slaves only leave to do people's job, to suffer and live through poverty." Momo then rose her head up and continued to speak. "But every night, I dream of being free and everyone being equal; no one owning anybody else; but that's just a dream, master. Dreams don't come to you; you have to _make _those dreams come to you."

Toushiro listened carefully to his slave's soft words. Never has he before listened to a slave's point of view of things. He knew that slaves hated themselves as well for having a bad life, though Momo was slightly different. It is almost as if she's grateful enough to _live _rather be dead and being known as a slave.

"I see; I can already see that you're a brave woman." He told her, grabbing his cup of coffee and sipping it.

Momo smiled as she shyly placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, master."

He finished his coffee quickly and placed the small jade cup back on the tray. Momo grabbed the tray and heading over to the door; but before she even got to the door, a hand landed on her right shoulder. Shockingly, she flinched and turned around, meeting her master's beautiful eyes.

"I wonder if everything would have been the same if I met you first." He muttered to her, soon letting her go.

Momo blinked confusingly, but slowly turned away from him. What did he mean by that? Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and exited the room.

Quickly, she walked back to the kitchen as her mind kept on repeating her master's strange words. _"I wonder if everything would have been the same if I met you first." _What does he mean by the same? Momo didn't comprehend that thing. She knew that when he said _"…if I met you first."_ he meant if he would have met her first instead of Angora. Just as Momo made a turn over to the kitchen, she saw Angora standing right in front of her with a predatory smile on her face. Momo gulped as she nervously stepped back.

"G-Good morning, Ms. Long." She said nicely.

"Good morning, _Momo_. I see that you already sent my fiancé his coffee."

Momo nodded. Angora walked forward as she crossed her arms in front of her large chest. She leaned against the banister of the staircase and looked at Momo straight in the eyes.

"Look, _Momo_, let me tell you a little story. About four months ago, there was a house cleaner working here in this mansion, and she was about twenty years old. She was very beautiful, and had a great personality; however, she did something that no _house cleaner _and _slave _should ever do: and that is mess with _my _fiancé! So what was her punishment? Simple! I removed every tooth inside her filthy mouth! Did she try to flirt with Toushiro again? Yes; and her second punishment was removing one of her arms! Just a warning, slave: do not mess with Toushiro because I will catch you before you even know it. Comprende **(1)**?"

Momo nodded quickly and Angora laughed.

"Good; now get out of here, slave."

* * *

**1) Comprende means understand in Spanish!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If there's any mistake floating around here, don't be afraid to notify me! Um, I'm still thinking of Angora's picture... but anyway... did you guys like this chapter? Yes? No? Don't care?  
**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4! Thanks to everyone that left a comment about last chapter! Once again, this version will have scenes where some of you are going to get confused and all! Anyway, enjoy and please leave a comment!**

* * *

Momo sighed, embracing her knees tightly, as she stared through the small broken window of her cell. Half of the population of the slaves inside the house was asleep, as the other half were half away due to the loud music and cheers coming from the mansion. It was Angora's seventeenth birthday, and she held a large celebration with her fiancée and friends. It was midnight already, and with the celebration starting at five in the evening, Momo and the slaves were already sick of it. They had to wake up early in the morning and work, while Angora probably spent her fiancé's money on unnecessary needs.

People from high ranking, including from different places, was in the party. Since the "rich people" were afraid of being touched by slaves – since they referred slaves as dirty rats with flees all over – Angora decided to lock the slaves inside their jailhouse and let them stay there until tomorrow morning, uncaring if they were dying from hunger. Nevertheless, Momo and the prisoners were used to the harsh treatment.

Momo yawned and laid down on her futon. She paid no heed to what her master said before, and instead closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"I want to start doing some designs for my wedding already!" stated an energetic Angora, walking beside Toushiro with her arm wrapped around his and her head lying on his shoulder.

The young couple was walking around their gardens, speaking about the famous wedding that was going to be held in just a month. They were supposed to get married in two months, but because of Angora's pleading, the wedding was moved one month before. Angora already began sketching the theme of her wedding, type of flowers she wanted, the color and style of her dress, and everything else. Eight different designers were going to work with her on the type of garments Angora was going to wear for their honeymoon. The mischievous woman wanted something sexy and delicious for Toushiro.

Toushiro was as just excited as her. He wasn't the romance type of guy, but if he really loved a woman like he did to Angora, he became a total different person. He recalled when he first met Angora. She was homeless, with blood all over her body. After knowing that a group of vicious men attacked her home and killed her family, Toushiro chose to take her home and help her. However, days after she stayed with him, he fell in love with her.

He let her live with him, and now, three years later, both of them are glad to still be together. Due to the country's law of having sexual intercourse _after _marriage, both of them had to wait, and still are, waiting for that special night together.

Toushiro looked around and saw the slaves working hard on the new plan Angora wanted for their wedding, and it had to be done in three weeks. Toushiro spoiled his fiancée, and he paid no heed to what everybody else said about it. He truly loved Angora, and wanted her to be happy. Angora's duty as a wife was to give him an heir, most likely male. However, she promised him that she would give him as many children as she can just so they can make a family; a family, as she would always tell him, she never had.

The exultant couple sat down on the cement-made ledge of the water fountain and watched the exhausted slaves work. However, _slaves _weren't the only type of people working. Angora hired three of the country's best architectures and their team of constructors.

"I'm a bit thirsty." Angora sighed, turning her attention to passing slave. "Momo, get me a cold glass of water."

The brown-haired slave turned her head, glancing at her master for a second and then at his fiancée. "Yes ma'am" she muttered, turning around and quickly walking away.

As she did, her master stared at her unnoticing from the corner of his eyes. However, he halted when he felt Angora place her hand on his thigh and seductively shifted it up and down. A seductive smirk landed on her big lips, and she teasingly licked her bottom lip. Toushiro glanced at her and smirked.

Purring, Angora shifted herself so that she had one leg on his lap. Mischievously, she lifted the skirt of her dress a bit up so it only covered her thighs and revealed creamy legs. A smirk tugged his lips as his hands landed on the back of her leg and slowly shifted them up and down. Angora leaned closer and licked his earlobe before whispering flirtatiously into his ear.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon," she whispered, her hands falling on his shoulder, "I have a special surprise for you."

The young soon-to-be master chuckled. "I can't wait for it then."

Angora placed her slim fingers on his chin and tilted his head. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward for a kiss, but she was immediately interrupted.

"Here is your glass of cold water, ma'am."

The couple turned their heads and saw the shy slave standing a yard away from them. Angry that she was interrupted, Angora stood up and walked over to her. Momo gulped and handed the glass of cold water to her. Angora grabbed it and took a sip of it, thoughtfully then looking up at the sky for a few seconds. Momo studied her face expression for a few seconds, though flinched as she felt cold water pour on her face.

"This is not cold, you lying little bitch!" Angora cursed angrily at her.

Momo wiped the trickles of water from her face and opened her eyes, seeing an overly angry Angora.

"Ma'am, it was one of the chefs that got me the water. I simply brought you the water, so therefore, I have no fault in this." The slave defended herself.

Sure, slaves could not defend themselves in _any _case, but Momo felt like she _needed _to take action in this situation. She wasn't the one that poured the water, it was her _personal _chef. Besides, the water is cold, and Angora was the one lying. But why? Was it because she interrupted her scene with her master? Most likely. Momo saw the look Angora gave her when she arrived.

Momo was already getting bad feelings from Angora, something about her seemed wrong. She looked like one of those obnoxious rich women that only cared for the money instead of the love between two human species. Momo recalled when one of the slaves mentioned that Angora was a very jealousy woman, and knew that this woman was not someone to mess around with randomly.

"So, the poor little slave here is talking back to her master's future wife? What a load of disrespect right there," Angora said, hands on her hips as she slowly shook her head. "Here, get me a _cold _glass of water." The woman demanded, handing the empty glass to the slave.

"But the glass had-"

Abruptly, the slave halted as the glass cup made contact with her forehead and shattered into pieces, bruising the skin as well. Momo yelped as she fell down on the ground, covering her bleeding face with her skinny pale hands.

"Next time, learn how to respect your masters!" Angora yelled at her, quickly stomping away.

Shocked by Angora's sudden action, Toushiro glanced at the slave and then snapped at one of the guards to come. One of the officers, who was about 5 feet, eleven inches, ran over to his master and waited patiently for his orders.

"Take her inside her cell and leave her there for the rest of the day. She will not do any labor today."

"But Master, Angora wants _every _slave-"

"_I'm _the head of this house, and my command for you is to take her inside her cell and leave her there. She will not lift a finger today." Toushiro angrily told him, swiftly then turning on his heel and walking after Angora.

The guard grabbed the sobbing slave by her arm and dragged her over to the slave house.

**_Slaved Love_**

Toushiro groaned as he saw Angora sitting down on one of the living room sofas. She had a cup of wine in her hand as she saw sat legs crossed. Brushing his hair with his hand, he sauntered over to her and knelt beside her. Soothingly, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed her attention.

"Angora, what's wrong? I've never seen you angry like this."

"That slave just made my happy mood go up-side-down. How _dare _she bring me a _hot _glass of water, lie about it, and then talk back to me!? She's a slave, slaves need to respect people! I hope she rots inside that jail house, or at least dies of labor."

Toushiro stayed silent, not wanting to tell her that he gave a break to the slave from any work, and sat on the armrest of the sofa. Gently, he kissed her forehead as a sudden questions popped inside his mind.

Why _did _he give that slave a _day off_?

Rule no. 5) No slave gets special treatment from his/her master.

* * *

Momo whimpered as the female slave in front of her took out the last piece of glass from her face. Her pale once tanned face was now reddened with blood. Carefully, it took about three hours for the slaves in front of her to pull out the small pieces of glass from her skin. As soon as her face was clear, one of the slaves ripped a piece of cloth and gently wiped the blood away. Momo ignored the pain as she sat still.

"That Angora woman is a bit-"

"Not so loud, we can get in big trouble!" whispered a slave loudly, cutting off another prisoner.

"I still don't get it though," mumbled a female slave, "if the water was cold, why would she lie and say that it was hot?"

"….Because I came when she was about to have her _fun _with Master." Momo said, opening her red eyes.

"That witch shouldn't get angry because she literally spends twenty-four-seven with him!"

"She's jealous then."

"Jealous of what?" asked three other prisoners at the same time.

"Jealous that Momo is also spending time with Master Hitsuagaya. Remember what happened to some house cleaner, when she got _too _close with him? Reportedly, Angora removed all of her teeth _and _one of her arms."

"Doesn't matter though how close you get to him, she'll always be a bit-"

"Do you _have _to be loud? You know she can skin us all. Besides, we should all go to sleep now. It's 'bout midnight, and we need to get up early in the morning so we can continue working."

"Why can't that bitch do her own dirty work?" mumbled the loud slave as he laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

Momo sighed and laid down, closing her eyes. Angora was definitely her biggest issue now. She thought that everything was going to be the same when coming to jealousy between slaves, masters, and their partners.

_Angora__ should know that I want nothing to do with Master Hitsugaya. _She thought, hugging her thin legs. Momo knew what to do already, and that was be _as far away _as possible from her master; just do her tasks and that's it. She valued her life more than some silly crush.

* * *

**I'm done! Thank you to everyone that just read this. If there's ANY mistake, please notify me and I'll change it as soon as possible! So, I'm starting to do some background information on Angora Long and stuff. Please, those of you who want to do a picture of Angora, wait a lil' while because I still have to think of HOW I want her to be done. Um, so Angora's birthday is on Oct. 6th (and if you're reading this on Oct. 6 of any year), then TODAY IS AMGORA'S BIRTHDAY!**

**Question - Any of you out there wish Angora Long a happy birthday? If yes, then make up some message for her! lol. **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Last chapter was Angora's B'Day! I'm going to start one of these days planning her looks and stuff, so then I can make (LOL XD) one of my friends draw her for me! I know one girl from my school that draws anime like a freaking expert! She and her friend are planning to make a manga of their own, and trust me, her ideas are wicked! Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_Jealousy_, _the feeling of unhappiness and bitterness of someone else's possessions or advantages_, Momo sighed as she thought of the same issue repeatedly. The idea of Angora Long, probably luckiest woman on the face of this planet, jealous of some slave seemed ludicrous. Angora received gifts from presidents, emperors, tsars, and monarchies everyday. The wedding date was coming rapidly, so there had to be no reason for Angora to feel jealous. Besides, she was _just _a slave; a slave that cannot reveal her feelings no matter what the situation was.

Carefully holding the tray with coffee on it, along with a spoon and sugar, the silent slave made her way over to her master's office. The future Mrs. Hitsugaya was out with a couple of friends, while the future leader of Lubia sat behind his desk filing out reports of new plans for the country. In addition, new reports have been coming in of other countries, stating that they had freed their slaves. So far, thirty countries have freed their slaves and added a law: _Thus, now, all men and women are free from possessions. _

Now that thirty countries freed their slaves, many countries that own people were more enraged by the new law. Slave owners have been visiting said countries and making negations. They stated that now the now-free people were going to avenge their misery while they were captive by killing the people that owned them, and indeed their negations was true. Out of the one hundred-thousand slaved people that are free, five-thousand of them raped, tortured, and/or killed the ones that owned them. Moreover, since slavery was abolished, they were sent to jail for a certain time or for the rest of their lives.

Momo did not blame them for doing such actions, and she would probably do a little of revenge herself. Momo was always sickened by idea of people owning others. She believed that everyone had the right to live their lives however, they wanted, and no one else had the biological right to own them. Momo overheard the slaves inside the house talk about how they wish Toushiro Hitsugaya would free them as well. Momo wanted the same thing, but knew that that wasn't going to happen; that wasn't going to happen with Angora by his side. Angora was a fanatic of slaves, and supported the idea of people owning others and doing their commands.

Softly, Momo knocked on the door to his office and waited for a reply. She wondered if he was angry with her for talking back to his fiancée the previous day. She thought that most likely he was, and she felt ready to receive whatever punishment he would give to her. She was used to a few punishments, and one more wouldn't change the fact that she was trash.

"Come in,"

Cautiously, she balanced the small gleaming tray on her forearm and opened the door. She gently pushed the door open and walked inside. The setting around her came to her mind, telling herself that this was the second time being here. The room's windows were opened, and the only one inside the room now was him and her.

"H-Here's your coffee, master." She said in her angelic voice.

The man didn't look up at her as he continued shuffling through some paper. "Put it on top of that shelf right there." He only said.

The slave nodded once, even if he wasn't looking at her, and settled the tray where he told her to put it. After that, she quietly stood beside the shelf and waited for his next orders. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the other slaves, mostly male, work on Angora's project for the wedding. Guards walked around them watchfully, making sure that they were working instead of taking breaks. Breaks were given to them twice a day for fifteen minutes. First break was around noon, and the second one was by nightfall. If the slaves stopped working to just rest, they would be beaten cruelly. If the slaves needed to do their _humanly business,_ they would be given two minutes to do it. Most slaves would hold it in for fifteen or sixteen hours straight. If the slaves had an _accident _on their new clothes that Ms. Long styled for them, they will also be punished.

"How are you feeling today?"

Her attention switched to her master immediately, and she blushed as he stared at her emotionlessly. She blinked and gulped, finding her voice. Her big brown eyes looked at him up and down as he stood up from his desk. She opened her mouth to reply, but the words weren't coming out. His hands were inside his pocket as he sauntered over to her casually. The slave glanced at his extravagant eyes, falling in love with its color. Her master stopped, standing less than a foot away from her.

"I asked you, and you didn't answer me." He told her, sounding angry.

Momo shifted back, but went nowhere, as the wall was the only thing behind her. She looked at his icy cold eyes and cringed.

"I-I'm sorry, Master," she said apologetically.

She looked down at her feet, but quickly looked up again as soon as she heard him chuckle. What was so funny? _Did _she say something funny? Her young master looked at her with a small grin.

"You're very different from my personal house cleaner. She was very talkative, and usually Angora would be the one kicking her out of here. She was also flirtatious, and Angora did not like it one bit. I'm glad you're not talkative like her." He said.

The end of her lips curved upward into a tiny smile, glad for the small compliment. Her master took another step forward, leaving now an inch wide gap between them. The slave pressed her back against the wall, her heart pounding so loud that she was afraid of him hearing it.

"…And you're certainly different from Angora. You must be her opposite."

_I am, Master…._

Momo said nothing, and looked away. All of the sudden, her body shuddered as she felt his hand cover her cheek. She turned her attention back to him and blushed.

"I'm sorry Angora threw that cup at you. I'll ask you again, how are you feeling today?"

"I-I'm f-fine, d-do not w-worry about m-me, M-Master." She said, her voice trembling.

"Momo, I'm very different from the other masters out there. Unlike them, I find it unnecessary to punish _slaves_; moreover, I find slavery unnecessary too. Everyone has the right to live, however he or she want to live. Slaves are people too, you know."

Momo wanted to embrace him right there. His gentle words reached her heart, and she felt like crying. No mistake, he _was _the first person to realize a slave's life; to realize the difficult life they go through each day, knowing that they would never get any freedom. However, will he ever give them freedom when he becomes leader? Momo bit her lip as he placed his fingers on her chin.

"Did you know that love is a crazy feeling?" he asked.

Momo didn't reply, not knowing what to reply. She has never been in love, but has seen some ugly results of it.

"Love can make you do crazy things…," he whispered, closing the gap between them…

* * *

"Angora, dear, that is _beautiful_!" chanted the rich woman, glancing at the sketch in front of her.

Angora giggled, flipping her hair back as she grabbed her sketch. "Thank you! I'm already sketching a few scenes for me and my husband's wedding. I want everything to be _perfect_. However, those slaves aren't finished with my plan!"

Angora's friends rolled their eyes and grabbed their cup of tea. "Slaves should be extinct. I cannot stand their filthy ways!"

"They _shouldn't _be extinct," Angora's other friend added in, "We need them! Who's going to take care of our crops, keep the house clean, cook for us?"

"Good point..."

Angora put her glass of wine on the coffee table and looked at her friends seriously, folding her hands on her lap. "Though, Ladies, we sometimes need to have our eyes on certain slaves."

Her friends looked at her bafflingly. "What are you talking about, darling?"

"I'm talking about those slutty man stealers."

"Man stealer?" inquired one of the women. "Do not tell me that one of the slaves is trying to take Toushiro Hitsugaya from _you_!?"

Angora pursed her lips, placing one leg on top of the other as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Not specifically, _but_, I do have a feeling that that little ratty slave of my fiancé's will have some tricks up her sleeve."

"Is she pretty? You know that most masters fall for attracted slaves."

Angora released a frustrating sigh and stood up, walking over to the balcony. "She's _hideous_!" she lied, "However, Ladies, just because she's not like us doesn't mean she won't try anything sneaky."

"Well, darling," one of her friends sighed, standing up and walking over to her, "you need a close eye on them."

"Oh trust me; I _am _going to have a close eye on _her_. I trust Toushiro, but I don't trust that rat that's now his _personal slave_. If she tries anything sneaky with him, her days of living will end."

* * *

The crickets sang, making the night sound peaceful and beautiful. Everyone was fast asleep…, everyone _except _Momo. Her mind was preoccupied with the kiss her master gave her early in the morning. It's been fourteen hours since _that _kiss, but she feels like if he has given it to her just now. His lips were soft, and he tasted delicious. She wanted the kiss to continue for hours…no, _days_! Sadly, they were interrupted when one of the guards knocked on the door and informed him that Angora was arriving.

After the kiss, when Momo heard Angora's name, her heart want to crush itself. She was worried about what his fiancée was going to say if she knew that she and her fiancé were lip locking. First thing, she knew that she was going to be angry. Second, she knew that her punishment would be far worse than what the house cleaner received a long time ago.

Momo has never been in love, so the feeling was very unusual to her. Her mind kept on replaying the scene of their lips meeting, and adding the lines _do you love him?_

However, Momo doesn't want to think that. She can't fall in love with a taken man that she had recently met…and is her master.

…Or, can she?

* * *

**Agh, Finally I'm finished with this chapter! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed, AND IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKE, PLEASE TELL ME SO! **

**So, like this chapter? Hate it? Don't care? Do you feel that a certain scene should happen in this story? If so, tell me!**

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Anyway, school's been getting on my ass lately and stuff....so... y'all know the drill! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave me a comment/feedback/review! XD**

**_S_**_l_**_a_**_v_**_e_**_d_**_ L_**_o_**_v_**_e_**_  
iChapter 6!_**

Momo smiled to herself, as she was close to her master's office. It was six in the morning of the chilly day, and the slaves, once again, were working on Angora's plan. Momo felt sorry for them. Throughout the night, most of them coughed nonstop, due to the respiration of the dust. One of them could not breathe at all, and the slaves had to do mouth-to-mouth in order to help the breathless slave. Not only was breathing a main issue, but so was the horrible pain they felt on their backs. The poor people could not last another working outside in the fields with their backs aching.

Momo considered herself lucky since she doesn't have to do such hard labor. However, she had to deal with her master's fiancée and not getting into trouble. She still recalled the passionate kiss from the day before, and it played inside her head like a tape recorder.

_"Love can make you do crazy things…," he whispered, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers._

_A gasp escaped her throat, as her petite body flinched. Her master held her hips and pushed her against the wall, pressing his warm body against hers. Momo felt butterflies in her stomach once his tongue entered her mouth and explored her. A soft moan escaped her lips as his reached the cavern of her neck. _

_Momo felt like stopping him and telling him that it was wrong; he was engaged to Angora Long and she would kill her if she found out what they were doing._

_…But another side of Momo told her to continue the kiss, that it was alright to feel loved. _

Momo shook her thoughts away and gently knocked on the door. Holding the tray of coffee, she nervously waited outside for an answer. She tapped the floor anxiously, biting her bottom lip while she daydreamed about what he would do today. Was he going to kiss her again?

On the other hand, was he going to get angry with her and think of her as a disgusting whore that accepts any man's lips? Momo was now nervous. What if he hated her today? What if he was those types of masters that took advantage of their slaves (mainly the female ones), and then ditched them like if they were some old torn outfit? Momo gulped and _hoped _that he wasn't like that. He looked like a kind man, but she never judged a book by its cover. What if he was just as _a bitch _like Angora?

_No, he can't be like her! Angora's too-"_

"What are you doing here, slave?"

Momo flinched and pulled her head up. Her coffee colored eyes widened as she Angora stood in front of her with her hands placed on her curvy hips. Momo felt her heart crushed by Angora herself.

"U-Um…I-I-"

"U-Um…I-I; stop stuttering, you piece of crap, and tell me what the hell you are doing in front of my fiancé's office!" she yelled at her.

Momo took a deep breath and tried not to look into Angora's menacing eyes. "I-I'm here to give Master Hitsugaya's cup of tea."

Angora glanced at the cup and then at her. Her cherry red lips pouted to the side and she crossed her arms on top of her large breasts.

"_Fine_; come in, quickly." She ordered, and unhesitant, Momo walked inside her master's office.

Momo stood in the middle of the room with the tray in her hands, as she looked around for the white-haired man. She felt scared now that he hasn't arrived. She and Angora were the only ones present in the room. Momo kept her mouth shut, telling herself that if she made any noise or said anything, Angora would yell at her and, most likely, hurt her.

_Why is she here when he's not? _

Momo stared at the shiny tray, answering herself this question all the while. She thought she would be hanging around with her _"rich friends" _and spending time enjoying her wealthy life. In opinion, Momo thought that Angora loves Toushiro for his looks and his money. She has heard Angora telling Toushiro that she loves him, but does she mean it?

Angora sighed and sat down on her fiancé's chair. Momo glanced at her quickly, watching her look through Toushiro's work.

"It's awesome being engaged to such a strong, handsome, rich man." Angora sighed with a wide smile on her face.

Momo looked at her, having the urge to roll her eyes, but instead looked away. Angora closed her eyes and ran a hand through her silky long hair. _Obnoxious who-_

Momo's thoughts cut off when the door behind her opened and her handsome master walked inside. Angora's eyes snapped open, as she sat up and ran over to him. She jumped onto his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and gave him a loving kiss. Gladly, Toushiro returned the kiss.

Momo rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, feeling nauseas all of the sudden. She felt a gap in her throat and her tears on the verge of coming out. Why was she feeling such way? Angora's kisses and moans made her situation worse, and she had the urge to run out of the room, but couldn't. Slaves had no right to do whatever they want! Even if slaves were dying from any situation, they still had no right to _take the day off _or ignore their duties.

Queasily, Momo rubbed her forehead and accidentally dropped the tray. Her movements halted once the sound of glass breaking was audible. Her body shuddered and she looked down at the broken cup and the spilled hot coffee. _Oh no, what have I done? I'm going to get in so much-_

"What the hell did you just do!?"

Momo turned around, ready to explain, though Angora's hand suddenly made contact with her cheek. Momo's head turned to the side, and she felt her cheek sting. Angora's heavy breathing was the only thing audible throughout the moment. Momo didn't turn her head, nor did she touch her cheek. She just stood there, holding in her anger. On the other hand, her tears rained down her face and landed on the spilled coffee.

"Angora, control yourself!"

To the slave's surprise, her master's angry voice was then heard. Why was he angry? She was a slave for God's sake! Masters don't have _feelings _for slaves. So, why does he sound angry? Why does he sound concern? Momo was suddenly feeling disgusted towards herself.

What was he planning? Was he planning to use her for his pleasure? _He was sure enjoying himself with her! Why did he kiss me yesterday then? _What if things got out of hand and she slept with him? Even worse, what if she ended up pregnant, like the poor slaves that have gotten before and had to give up their child.

"Why _should _I!?" she yelled back at him, "That rat broke-"

"It doesn't matter; it's just a cup!" he explained to her, his eyebrows furrowing angrily.

Angora's slender eyebrow jerked and she leaned towards him. "Are you defending her?" she inquired, her eyes widening with fury. "You're defending that no life whore-"

"She's not a whore, Angora."

"…And how do you know, Hitsugaya Toushiro? How do you know that she _doesn't _sleep with every master she has; or how do you know that she doesn't sleep with those other rats inside her cell?!"

"Angora, stop assuming things that you don't know if they are true or not!"

"Toushiro, _stop _defending some slave over your own fiancée! I thought you loved me…cared about me…. Why the attitude-change now? Is it because of her?"

"Angora, I don't want to argue with you-"

"…And why not? Can you believe that this is our first argument and it's because you're defending some _slave _from me!"

Toushiro was lost of words, and she had a point. He _was _defending Momo against his own fiancée! How can that be? That was not permitted at all in his country, or in any other country, that has slaves!

"Angora, let's just forget about this and eat breakf-"

"No, eat without me! I'm going to our room and just think whether you truly love me or not." She spat at him, turning around and stomping away.

Toushiro sighed and turned his head, glancing at the thin slave as she picked up the shattered glass pieces. Brushing his hair with his hand, he turned his back away from her and went to look for his fiancée. Momo glared at him from the corner of her eyes and angrily smashed the pieces on the floor.

_I hate you for hurting me, Master…._

_Change Scene ~_

Supper was very quiet. It was nearly seven-thirty, and the whole Hitsugaya family ate and enjoyed their delicious meals, as their servants and a few personal slaves stood quietly against the wall, waiting for their orders.

Momo glanced at her master every few seconds and almost puked when she saw him and Angora pecking and feeding one another. _It seems like they made up…_she sadly thought. She was jealous, and had no problem telling herself that she was. She never hid the truth away from herself. Every time she had tried doing such thing, she was always the one that got hurt in the end.

Momo was still angry with her master. He kissed her as if he loved her, and now he's all over his fiancée. Why the change? Did he realize that she was _disgusting_, or a rat, like Angora and other rich-fake people call slaves? Momo's legs ached, but she paid no heed to the pain. She had been standing without sitting for three hours, just in case her master needed something. Momo looked around the large dining room and saw Angora's assistant, and supposedly, "friend".

The man was short, about two inches shorter than her, with dark brown short hair and a chubby feature. The man was as pale as apiece of paper, and he always looked nervous. _How did he become friends with Angora? I bet she threatened him to, _she thought, imagining Angora holding a knife beside the man's neck and telling him to become her friend.

"Hey you, slave!"

Her thoughts halted as she heard Angora call a female slave. Momo turned her head towards the called slave and recognized the fifty-year-old woman. The woman had long gray hair and dark brown eyes.

The woman slept three cells down from Momo's, and each night, the slaves heard the woman cry out that she was being killed. The slaves and guards thought of her as crazy, but Momo thought that she wasn't crazy. For some odd reason, Momo always told herself to stay away from the woman because she was far worse than Angora.

"Yes, Ms. Long?" the woman asked, her eyes bigger than before.

"I dropped my napkin. Get it for me, now." Angora ordered.

The woman looked down at the floor and saw the white piece of cloth, and then back at Angora. Slowly, she bent down and got it. Momo's eyes narrowed, getting a feeling that the odd slave was going to do something that could cost her life.

Angora groaned and rolled her eyes. "Hello! I told you to get my napkin now, not later!"

The woman rose her head up, and Momo sustained a gasp as she saw the woman's eyes gleam red. What was this woman?

The old woman dropped the napkin on top of Angora's plate, causing everyone else to stare shockingly at such bad manner, and suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Angora's head and hugged her tightly, causing Toushiro's fiancée to lose air.

"Get her off me!" Angora cried, and suddenly guards ran inside.

The old slave's eyes rolled behind her head as she began saying some prayer in an unknown language. Angora kicked the table and tried to push the woman away from her, but it failed. Three officers grabbed the woman and dragged her outside. Angora coughed and gasped for air as Toushiro and the other members of the family fanned her air.

Meanwhile, the slave's screams was heard from the cold night.

"The spirits are angry with her! God will punish her! You'll see! You'll see!"

Angrily, Angora turned her head and rushed over to the opened window. She stuck her head out and glanced at the screaming slave.

"Execute her! I hope you burn in Hell, witch!"

_**T**h**e **E**n**d_

**I'm finished! So, strange ending, ehh? Yes, I know some of you are like "What the hell did Ruby write for an ending?", and it's called WAITING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS SO YOU'RE NOT LOST! XD Now.... I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Any mistakes? So, I'm freezing my butt off cuz it's Autumn here..... and I'm freezing... lol. OK, EMBARRASSING MOMENT! **

**I was accompanying my sister, niece, and nephew outside because my bro-in-law were gonna pick them up. So, it was maybe 40-something degrees and I just when it comfy pants and a thin sweater! So, yeah, I froze outside! Anyway, when I go back inside, I start singing and dancing because it was warm! But... when I did, the tenants that live in the same building as me looked at me like if I was the strangest thing. I freaking danced and sang and they were like o.O......... I'm never doing that again.......**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! PLEASE continue doing so. Enjoy! me got me line back me got me line back me got me line back.......**

**

* * *

**

Yesterday's event wandered around the slave's mind, as she woke up to the cloudy morning of the following day. Yesterday night before she fell asleep, she overheard other slaves speaking of the woman who was executed yesterday. She heard that the woman had been a slave for forty-five years. She was taken in at just five years old and she played with witchcraft when she was just seven. Because she used witchcraft, a few of her old masters had punished her, since they thought that she was going to use witchcraft against them. Momo also heard that she had about five children, but killed them all herself since their fathers were her masters.

Momo wondered why, though, the woman said such things to Angora yesterday. No one knew whether the woman's witchcraft and spirit-magic actually came true, but most of the slaves inside the house were afraid of the woman while she was alive. Momo recalled once the woman removing a piece of her skin from her arm and letting her crimson red blood rain down inside a cup. After the cup was filled, she had drunk the blood and her eyes had rolled behind her head. Momo and the other slaves, from that time, knew that the woman had some problems. However, that wasn't the first time the abnormal slave did that. She did such thing almost each day and after she did, she would pray to _her _God.

"Get your dirty ass up, slaves!" yelled one of the guards.

Momo washed her face with the cold water they gave her and stood up. Once her cell's door opened, she and the other slaves walked out. They formed two long lines and stared at the armed men in front of them. Chief Guard, leader of all of them, glared at all of them.

"What happened yesterday will _not _be repeated! Is that clear?"

The slaves nodded without making a single sound. Chief Guard opened his mouth to continue is speech.

"Whoever dares to touch Ms. Long will be executed in a way that no man _or woman _wishes to experience! Lady Angora is the most beautiful woman, and will not be harmed by any of you dirt bags! I hope I made myself clear, because whoever hurts her will have to deal with me!"

Momo's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she ignored the man's useless speech and walked out of the house with the other slaves. The morning was cloudy, and she figured already that it would rain by the afternoon. Every male slave grabbed a pile of bricks, wood, and other things and started their hard labor. Momo walked inside the mansion and headed over to the kitchen, ignoring that Angora and Toushiro were kissing by the staircase.

Her heart ached, but she paid no heed to it. _I'm not going to waste my time with him. It'll just hurt myself._

She entered the kitchen and walked over to the friendly chef. The man already had the tray on the table and he was now working on breakfast.

"Good morning," Momo said.

"Good morning, Momo. The tray is on the table."

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

"Um, wait a minute, Momo. I need to tell you something." The chef said.

Momo turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Is it something bad?"

The man sighed in relief. "Well, not for us or any other slave, but for Lady Angora, Mr. Hitsugaya, and the rest of the rich people, yes."

"What is it?" Curiously, Momo asked.

"A few slaves saw Angora and _some guard_, I believe he's Chief Guard, kissing outside. This is pretty bad for Master Hitsugaya and the rest of the Hitsugaya clan if they find out."

Momo's eyes widened. Chief Guard and Angora Long kissing? Momo knew something was going on once the lead guard crossed the line during his speech. Momo was shocked. She thought that Angora _loves _Toushiro, but she bets that she's just using him for the money and wealth. Nevertheless, why with Chief Guard? The man was probably in his late forties. Momo thought that her master was ten times better looking that him.

"You have to keep this to yourself, Momo." The chef told her.

Momo nodded and smiled at him. "I won't say a thing." She said, grabbing the tray and exiting the kitchen.

As she quickly made her way to her master's office, she thought of what the chef had just told her. _How can Master Hitsugaya not hint this? _She thought, her brown eyes narrowing. She was surprised that Angora was cheating on Toushiro was actually _true_, but she wasn't surprised that Angora was actually cheating! She thought that maybe Angora was just mischievous and naughty, but faithful to Toushiro, especially since _no one _was allowed to touch him.

Momo's thoughts suddenly halted, as she thought of something else. Toushiro, even if it was for one day, did cheat on Angora with _her_ herself! Momo smiled inwardly at the drama: Angora cheating on her master with a guard, but her master cheating on Angora with a slave. _Why are they even together if they're cheating on one another? _Momo thought, turning towards Toushiro's office. Momo wondered how long Angora had been cheating on him, and _why _she was doing it.

"Master Hitsugaya is not in his office." The guard told Momo before she knocked on his office. "He's inside his bedroom."

Momo nodded and turned around, continuing her thoughts. What would happen if Angora got pregnant with Chief Guard's child? She couldn't state that it was her master's! The kid won't look a thing like Toushiro nor the rest of his family. Momo was suddenly hoping that Toushiro finds out. Angora was a heartless woman and Momo thought that she deserved nothing in life.

"Come in," she heard after knocking.

Holding the tray with a hand, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Gently, she opened the door with her foot and looked inside, seeing Toushiro sitting down on his bed and staring at the floor. Momo walked in quietly.

"Here's your coffee, master." She told him.

Toushiro looked up at her and smiled. "Put it on top of the drawer." He instructed.

The slave walked over to the wooden drawer and placed the tray on top of it. Then, she turned around and stood silently. Her master sighed and looked up at her. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes met hers.

"Come here," he said, almost angrily.

Momo's eyes widened and she feared the worst. Was he angry with _her? _What did she ever do to him? On the other hand, was he simply angry that Angora was cheating on him and wanted to release his anger on her? Momo didn't know the reason for his anger, but she hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble.

She stood in front of him and looked down at him. His eyes met hers and abruptly, he grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her towards him. A loud gasp escaped her mouth, as she was now sitting on his lap but then thrown on the King size bed. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing him lay down next to her with his chest pierced against hers. The slave's face flushed as his hot breath brushed her face.

"M-Mast-"

"Shh," he said, placing his finger against her thin lips, "don't talk. I'm very angry at you right now."

Her eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut. Her heart pondered nervously.

"I'm engaged to the woman I love and for the past few years, I've been the happiest man."

_What is he getting to?_

"…But my happiness is changing right now. No longer am I the _happiest man_. Right now, I don't know _who _I want to be with – you, or Angora. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, my heart twisted and since that day, I have been thinking about you. What made it worse was the fact that you were chosen as my _personal slave_; but, at the same time, I'm glad you are. My interest in you grew as I saw your face everyday. No one else, besides you, knows about this, and I don't want them to know. I'm angry you for making me fall in love with you. I never believed in love at first sight, but I guess I do now."

Momo's chest rose and descended quickly, not knowing what to do or say. What was she supposed to do? She was now stuck between her master's and Angora's relationship! She felt used, disgusted, but _happy _– happy because she knows that her master loves her. Wait, what if he's just obsessed with her? Obsessions were always misused as _love_.

The slave was stuck in this romantic plot, for the first time in her life. What did she have that interested him? She wasn't glamorous or beautiful like Angora. Angora had her hair done each day, and she wore gorgeous dresses that any woman would love to try on! Unlike her, Momo wore the same trashy dress everyday, her hair was a mess and she was weak. Was he lying to her?

Momo didn't answer that once his lips met hers in a fierce kiss. Her eyes widened and her body quaked. Her mind couldn't register anything as the kiss dominated her. Sure, this wasn't the first time he kissed her, but this time, the kiss was lasting so much longer than last time.

His warm hands fell on her hips, and seductively, he rubbed her sides up and down. Momo shuddered, and finally, her eyes closed. Hesitantly, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a smirk against her lips, and ignoring it, she bit his lips. Her master grabbed the skirt of her dress and pushed it upwards to her waist. Momo blushed and moaned as his hand landed on her bare thighs. Knots were formed in her stomach.

The feeling she was receiving was great, but everything was wrong. This wasn't supposed to be happening! This was going to hurt her more than him, but why is she following him? Why was she enjoying this? Her master nibbled her earlobe, and a loud moan escaped her mouth.

"You're enjoying this as much as I am." He stated, kissing her neck.

Momo didn't respond, tilting her head to the side so he had better access. Her hands landed on his hair and she grasped onto the spiky white locks as he licked her soft spot. Soon, their lips met again and their kiss turned rough as their legs intertwined.

The fact that she was making out with her master on his and Angora's bed shocked her. She hoped that the woman would not appear out of nowhere and see them like this. She knew that Toushiro would be safe, but not her. She knew that Angora, plus the rest of the family, would want her dead for inappropriate behavior with her master. She couldn't resist, however. His lips were warm and she wanted to kiss him all day long. It was wrong for such behavior to occur, but in her heart, it felt right. They both loved each other…

_…But we can't be together… _she sadly thought.

Taking in a deep breath from her nostrils, she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him upward, breaking their kiss. She opened her eyes and saw the worried and confused look on his face.

_I rather die with respect than be used like this…_

"M-Master, this is wrong." She told him, feeling her chest ache, "I-I'm sorry, but you can't be cheating on Angora. Sh-She's your fiancée and it's wrong to cheat on the ones you love. If you truly love her, then you should be faithful to her."

"…And if I love you?" Toushiro inquired, narrowing his eyes at her.

Momo shook her head. "You'll be happier with her than with me. You don't need me, Master. I'm just a slave; slaves don't feel rejection or anything else. We're just toys."

Toushiro continued to stare at her, and feeling uneasy by his stare, the slave turned her head away from him. She wanted to cry – cry that she could no longer be with him. Why did it have to be like this?

_Everything happens for a reason, _she thought.

She felt her master climb off her and groan. Sitting up, she looked at him and saw the angry look on his face. She gulped and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Momo; this will _not _repeat again. You can leave." He told her.

Without a sound, she looked down and walked out of the room. Right away, her tears ran down her face. _Why is this happening to me? _She wiped them with the palm of her hands and headed outside the mansion. The cold rain fell on her, and she looked up at the darkened sky. Her tears mixed with the rain.

_It's true… no slave gets a happy ending…_

She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them once she heard a wagon stop in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and the wagon's door opened. Suddenly, an angry Angora appeared. The slave shuddered and backed away.

"Get out of my way, you dirty ho!"

Momo's eyes widened, but quickly got out of the woman's way. Angora, ignoring that the rain was messing her hair up, stomped inside the mansion and three guards followed her. Glad that she wasn't the one she was going to go after, quietly, Momo followed them inside. She turned her head back and forth, and then saw two guards pull out the friendly chef, who always prepares her master's coffee, out from the kitchen. Momo's eyes widened as the guards threw him on the floor. With her hands, Angora signaled the men to halt their attacks, but all of the sudden; she kicked the man on the face.

"Who told you that I was cheating on Toushiro?!" she questioned loudly, followed by a kick to his ribcage.

The man screamed and looked up at her. "S-Some slaves we-were t-talking 'b-bout it…I o-overheard them!"

Angora's eyes widened even more angrily. "Did you tell anyone?!"

Right away, Momo gulped and knew that she better run away before Angora catches her. The sobbing chef opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Answer me!" Angora yelled, kicking his face this time.

The man flinched and quickly placed his hands over his nose, feeling the thick liquid of blood ooze down from his nostrils.

"Answer me or I'll kill you!"

Quickly, the man nodded.

"Who?!"

He removed his hands from his face, his blood trickling down on the floor.

"M-Master Hitsugaya's… p-personal s-slave…"

Momo's breathing halted and she saw Angora turn red, her hands turning to fist. The even angrier Angora looked around for a while, but then, her angry green eyes fell on Momo's watery brown ones.

_Oh no…_

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I know it was boring.... but whatever... DX...... Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Please, if you're going to Story Alert/Favorite without reviewing... then that's messed up cuz I waste _my _time typing this chapter 4 everyone!  
**

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed last chapter! Please keep on reviewing and make me days happy!**

**

* * *

**

A loud lightening was heard, causing the scared slave and the sobbing chef to flinch. There was a pregnant pause. Momo didn't remove her brown eyes from the angry Angora as the woman glared at her. Her chest rose up and down quickly, and Momo swore that she saw puffs of smoke fogging down her nostrils. Both of her hands were fisted and her once pale face was now reddened with anger. Momo glanced at the chef and saw him murmuring _'I'm sorry' _to her. Momo pretended that she didn't see the chef and glanced back at her master's fiancée.

However, when she did, Angora was standing right in front of her. Momo's body moved back, but then Angora grabbed her arm and abruptly pulled her forward.

"_If _you say something to my fiancé about this, I swear that I will _kill _you." Angora told her seriously.

Momo nodded her head rapidly. Angora's eyes narrowed, though she pushed her away. Momo crashed on the floor and looked up at her. Angora's serious face suddenly disappeared and she walked upstairs with a huge smile on her face. Momo took a deep breath and sighed.

_That was close…_

_

* * *

_

The rain had stopped the following busy day of the week. The slaves had to deal with the muddy ground, whether they liked it or not, throughout their long working hours.

Today was different for the brown-haired slave. Instead of waking up and doing the same duty each morning, Momo had to work with the rest of the slaves on Angora's plan. The fiancée's plan was half finished. The bricks and wood were already put together in a neat large stage with stairs leading to the mansion. What were left now were the beige paint, seats, and many other things. Angora wanted the roof-less house to be decorated with beautiful flowers of all type. A few construction workers were getting the paint while the slaves smoothed out the walls from the inside.

Momo's job for today was to serve water to each slave. Many slaves thought that that was an unfair job since she didn't have to carry heavy things back and forth, and Momo agreed with them too. However, none of them knew that Momo's master was the one that assigned her the job since he didn't want her to get so tired walking up and down.

Momo sighed as she sat down on the ground watching the rest of the slaves work. Her mind drifted to her master. Toushiro had gone with his grandfather and a few noblemen from the country to meet other countries that held slaves as well. Momo touched her lips and sighed, thinking of the passionate kiss she had with him. She hated to admit it, but she enjoys feeling his lips on hers. She was disappointed that he was gone this morning.

Last night's dream kept her thinking about her feelings towards him. Her dream was unusual, since it was a dream she has never had before in her life. It was only them in the dream, and they were naked lying on his bed. By remembering the smile they both had on their faces and how happy they were, she knew the events that had occurred before that. Her face had blushed this morning and it had lasted for a few minutes.

_Me and Toushiro Hitsugaya… _she thought, but frowned, knowing that that was never going to happen. He was engaged to Angora, but nothing could be done about it.

*

*

*

The group of men sat down on the large table. Toushiro sat beside his grandfather and the king of another country. A judge sat in the front of the table and he put his thin glasses on.

"Thank you gentlemen for coming to the meeting; today, we're going to talk about other countries abolishing the act of slavery, and I know some of you leaders want to abolish that act too."

"I disagree with them abolishing that act!" a short man, ruler of a small country, stood up right away, causing everyone to turn around and look at him bafflingly. "What will we do without slaves? We need them! Who will farm our lands and do what we can't?"

"I agree!" Toushiro's grandfather yelled out gladly.

A few rulers thought about their opinions slowly, wondering what would be the best for them. The judge cleared his throat and shuffled some papers around.

"Is there any monarchy here that would like to abolish the act and free the slaves?"

The room was quiet as three men raised their hands, one of them being Toushiro Hitsugaya. His grandfather's eyes widened and he stared at his grandson confusingly.

"Toushiro, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry grandfather, but I want to abolish-"

"Nonsense!" the old man yelled at him, standing from his seat. "No matter happens, the Slavery Act will _not _be removed from our land!"

"What's the point of capturing some people that we, biologically, do not own?" Toushiro questioned angrily, images of Momo coming into his mind.

In the past, Toushiro barely cared about the slaves. He just wanted to be happy with Angora, but why is he actually taking part of this? This wasn't his first time being in this type of meetings, but what was different was that before, he never took part of it; but now, his heart was telling him to go against the act, and he knew why.

_Momo…_

Toushiro knew that slaves had a hard life, but he didn't care. Since they had nothing to do with him, he never paid attention to them dying of pain and misery. However, Momo, once again, changed his views. He _wants _to abolish the act just for her, so she can be happy and not live in fear. _Everything is for you, Momo…_

"I'm sorry, Master Hitsugaya," the judge said, "but since you're not married _yet_, you do not have full power to abolish such act. When you are married and take fully control of your country, then you can abolish the act."

Toushiro didn't reply at all and just stared at his cup of coffee. He knew that eventually, Momo was going to be free…

*

*

*

Angora moaned as the man's hands ran up her side. He planted kisses on her neck as the engaged woman wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to continue, but I don't want anyone seeing us like this…" Angora whispered, pecking his lips.

The man groaned disappointingly and got off her. Angora fixed her dress, which hugged her curves, and Chief Guard put on his shirt and slacks.

"Angora, you're still in the plan, right?" Chief Guard asked, walking over to her.

The woman giggled and lay back down on the large bed. "Of course, darling." She said with a wink.

Chief Guard smirked and exited the room, leaving his engaged girlfriend behind.

*

*

*

Momo groaned and brought cups of water to each slave. The sun caused the male slaves to remove their shirts and work shirtless. The females couldn't remove anything, and took the strong heat. After serving them water, she sat back down below a tree and closed her eyes.

_When is he coming?_ She asked herself, thinking of her master. She wanted to see him again and be with him. Hopefully, that meeting wouldn't last _that _long and he could arrive right away. She knew that if she kept this up much longer, she would hurt herself for thinking that such love will happen.

Sighing, Momo opened her eyes, looked up, and saw Chief Guard walking over to her. Her eyes widened and she straightened herself up. What was _he _doing here?

"What do you think you're doing resting, slave?"

"I-I'm finished doing my duty. S-Since my master isn't here today, my job is to serve water every two hours to the working slaves." She explained.

The tall man bent down and his chocolate brown eyes narrowed. Momo gulped and tightly grasped the skirt of her dress. His face leaned forward towards her, making the slave feel very nervous. Chief Guard grabbed her chin and made her look at him as she tried to look away. Her spine shuddered as the man's breath tickled her face. Momo's heart raced up and down her body, and she hoped that her master would show up any minute.

She was afraid of what he was going to do. It was against the law for an officer to rape a slave, and she was afraid that he would take advantage of her. She was still pure and wanted _no one _to take that away from her. Everything had been taken away from her except for her virginity. She wanted to stay such way and be happy that some thing hasn't been taken away from her.

"You know, you are very beautiful." He told her, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's a shame that you're a worthless piece of crap."

Momo's jaw clenched and she kept her temper low. This was the second man (not to forget time) who has called her beautiful. Was it just her imagination? Momo didn't want to fall into any traps and smile with so many lies that were thrown at her. She wasn't a girl that fell easily into the positive comments that, most likely, were a bunch of lies. She saw nothing beautiful about herself. She already fell in love with her own master because of this; therefore, she prayed that she wouldn't fall in love with Chief Guard too.

"Ya know how many men would go after you if you _weren't _a slave?"

Momo shook her head, and Chief Guard laughed.

"Many," he told her. "Every man in this planet will want to go after you and make you his. You might not be luxurious and wealthy like Angora, but you sure have more beauty than her."

Momo wanted to roll her eyes at him. She was angry at the comparison. She wants to do _nothing _with that woman.

Seductively, the man placed his hand on her thighs and gently stroked them, causing her to flinch. The man chuckled and tipped forward even more. Momo wiggled a little, trying to make him get away from her; though, all of the sudden, the man grabbed her arms and threw her on the rocky ground. Momo screamed as her back made contact with a few rocks. She arched her back in pain and then felt him climb on top of her.

He placed his hand over her mouth and smirked. Momo opened her eyes and looked up at him, fearing for the worst. He grabbed her leg and brought it up to his hip. The slave underneath him squirmed even more. Her eyes watered as his hand roamed up her dress and touched her hip.

"Let's make this between you and me." He whispered to her, nibbling her earlobe.

Momo groaned as his lips landed on her neck. Her tears seeped down her eyes. Chief Guard licked the side of her face and sucked her earlobe.

"I know that you already know about my relationship with Angora, but let's keep _our _relationship a secret. After I kill that bitch and her fiancé, you and I are going to be rulers of Lubia

* * *

**So, who expected this to happen? Anyway, I'm glad that MANY people reviewed the last chapter! I like to add twists in my chapters and make you guys go like "WTF"! lol. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! The review doesn't have to be nice! Flamers and anonymous reviewers are welcomed to! Any mistake? Sometimes, I forget to ask but that doesn't mean that I don't want you _not _telling me about my mistakes! People learn from their mistakes! Hey, I'm learning the Passive Verb stuff on my own. XD**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine! My big thank you and kisses to EVERYONE that left me a review! Keep on inspiring me so I can continue writing (unless homework become a female dog... you all know what a female dog is? Please know what that is...) ANYWAY, enjoy chapter 9 and porfavor review!**

~ * ~

~ * ~

~ * ~

Seductively, causing Mr. Hitsugaya to smile, his wrinkles appearing, Angora untied her pink-colored robe and smirked. The night was cool, just like how she always loved it. Her exquisite silky hair swayed around her large breasts and thin-curvy figure. Biting her lower pink lip, she closed her eyes and gently placed her hands around her neck, pushing her head back and stroking her neck in a pleasing way. Mr. Hitsugaya flinched on his bed, feeling as if his grandson's fiancée had just stabbed him through his chest.

He knew it was wrong…

She knew that it was wrong as well…

…But the affection? The pleasure!

Both of them did not care; they were in a hazardous world already, so why worry about getting into trouble?

"What are you thinking, old man?" Angora, fully naked, asked as she sat down across from him on the fur-made couch.

"Things… Things that I want to do to such a beautiful woman." he replied in a hoarse voice.

Angora laughed, throwing her head back and causing her outsized breasts to wiggle in a sexual way. Mr. Hitsugaya groaned and began to hyperventilate. Angora moaned as she opened her gleaming eyes.

"You know that this is wrong."

"Of course," the man replied with a raucous laugh. "Oh, what would Toushiro say if he ever finds out!"

Angora giggled and stood up, walking towards him once again. "He doesn't have to know, he doesn't need to know. Let's just keep this between you and me…" she said, capturing his rough lips in a disgustful kiss.

* * *

His soft gentle lips left hers, but softly went to her neck and began nibbling on her sensitive skin. A loud moan escaped her lips as his hands snaked up and down her body. His kisses and touch made her worries escaped her troubled mind. The events from earlier today had caused her soul to darken.

First, there was the horrifying scene with Chief Guard. She still asks herself how she managed to get away from him before things got out of hand. The reason why Chief Guard had stopped was because her master had arrived early from his meeting and had caught them in an instant. Momo remembers the angry expression he had on when he had seen Chief Guard on top of her. That time, Momo had thought that her master had been ready to jump on the man and kill him right there, but he hadn't. Instead, he had stumped over to them and grabbed Chief Guard by the collar of his shirt and had sent him flying back. Momo had been amazed at her master's strength, and not to mention happy that he had saved her. After scowling at Chief Guard for a good ten seconds, he had motioned both of them to his office.

In his office, Momo had thought that her master was probably going to hang her or punish her for the inappropriate act that was going on (since she had thought that he thought that she was in it too). However, she had been wrong. For some reason, Toushiro had known that Momo wasn't in anything, and she was glad.

Momo doesn't want her master to think that she loathed him and that she wanted to sleep with some old officer.

Toushiro had warned Chief Guard that if he ever tried to take advantage of her, he would not live at all to find out the consequences. Momo knew that Chief Guard had, all of the sudden, grown suspicious of the master, and that worried her.

Angora can not know about it… she had thought.

After Chief Guard had left to fulfill his duties as officer, Toushiro had eyed Momo and had told her the news he had for her…

Angora and I will celebrate our engagement party tomorrow, and the date for our wedding has been shifted forward…

Second: When the news had hit her, she had felt as if her life was going to end any time soon. Engagement party? Wedding date shifted forward? Momo had thought that their wedding was going to be in a month! But how much sooner will their wedding be on?

Momo was scared of knowing. She didn't want Toushiro to marry that woman. She knew that Angora wasn't the one for him, but what could she do?

After pondering for long confusing minutes, she had not realized that tears had been trickling down her face, and her master had noticed them. He had stood up and walked over to her. Momo had stayed in her spot motionlessly, though her heart had felt as if it was ready to ripped right through her chest. Toushiro had wiped her tears away and leaned closer until his lips met her ear.

_I know… I want to be with you too…_

…And that led to the present…

Their kiss deepened, and Momo felt a weird sensation between her legs. Head spinning, she and her master collapsed on the floor behind his large desk. His collar shirt was quickly unbuttoned by her shaking small hands. With a mischievous look on his face, Toushiro grabbed the hem of her skirt's dress and in a swift action he pulled the "unnecessary" clothing off her body and threw it elsewhere. Momo blushed and trembled as a cold wind blew around her thin body. Her master grabbed her thin wrists and suddenly pulled her on top of him. Momo gasped as she sat down on him and stared at his gorgeous emerald eyes. Cold hands on her chin, Toushiro pulled her face downward until their lips met. A cold shiver ran vertically through her back. Toushiro placed one hand on her back and another one on her thighs and quickly he switched their positions, making him lay on top of her now. His lips caressed hers sexually. Momo opened her mouth and let him dip his tongue inside.

_I'm not afraid anymore…_ she thought, telling herself that she wasn't afraid of loving her master. She knew that he knew already. Even though she was depressed that his wedding was coming soon, she was still happy that Toushiro had some feelings for her - that gave her hopes that someone had always been out there for her.

Both of them had forgotten about Angora or any of the other people walking around the mansion. Lust and passion took over their aroused bodies so much that they had forgotten to control themselves and not take some actions too serious.

Toushiro sucked on her skin. The slave whimpered, her hands shaking as she removed his slacks. Her eyes rolled behind her head as he bit everywhere around her neck. She bucked her hips and felt her master's arousal.

Could this really be happening? she thought.

Her hands landed on his head and roughly she grabbed onto his hair as he removed her garments.

_Am I really going to make love to my master? I must be dreaming! I must be dreaming! Why am I letting this happen? I love him, but he has a fiancée! We should stop, but it feels so goddamn good! It's so wrong, but it's so right!  
_

* * *

Long brown hair cascading down her back, the eighteen year old woman touched the lovely painting of herself. In the painting, which had been painted by the country's most famous painter, she only wore a lovely peach colored dress that hugged her curves and was standing on top of a large rock, that was beside a narrow river, barefooted. Her hair was painted swaying around her body since the winds that was were strong. The petite woman giggled and walked down the colossal, soon seeing her fiancé standing by another beautiful painting of her.

Kimiyo Hinamori was probably one of the most spoiled women in the world. Her country, Genova, had recently abolished slavery once Prince Dai set his eyes on her and fell in love with her right away. Kimiyo Hinamori was a slave herself. She and her younger sister had been taken away once her older sister and parents were killed. After she and her youngest sister were taken to separate countries, she has not heard of her ever since.

She's probably dead… Kimiyo had always thought to herself sadly.

Prince Dai had been (and still does) supporting her. After a year of them keeping their relationship low, he had managed to convince his father to abolish slavery and once that was done, he asked for Kimiyo's hand in marriage. Monarchies and other leaders around the world were shocked at Prince Dai's action, but the young prince didn't care what their reactions were.

"Your dress for tomorrow's party arrived." the prince told her, grabbing her hand and bringing her closer to him.

Kimiyo smiled and pecked her fiancé on his thin lips. "I can't wait to see Angora. I haven't seen her in days."

The prince chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "A lot of people are getting married this year; you… me…. Angora Long and Toushiro Hitsugaya…"

"Marriage is a magical event. You spend the rest of your life with your true love. It's everyone dream to get married with whoever they want to."

"I know; I'm glad that Father abolished the Slavery Law. I don't know what I would do if you were still a slave and I had to marry some other woman."

"I feel sorry for any slave out there that has a secret relationship like you and I had… Countries that still contain slavery are getting harsher with them, I heard." she said with a frown.

The prince sighed, "I know; hopefully, God can send them a miracle. Everyone should be loved…"

* * *

Angora got off the injured old man with a wide smirk on her face. Still nude, she walked around the panting Mr. Hitsugaya with a stained long knife in her hand. Toushiro's grandfather looked up at her as blood trickled down his chest, lips, forehead, and groin.

"A-A-Ang-g-ora….wh-why are…y-you d-doing th-this? I…I-I th-thought we-we were in th-this to-together…" he gasped, losing air quickly.

Angora laughed and kissed his cheek. "…And you believed me? C'mon, old man, you know me better! You and I were never in the plan together. Our plan was and will never be accomplished. Chief Guard and I are going to be new rulers of Lubia…and no one will stop us!"

"N-No one? M-My grandson isn't st-stupid! Besides, y-you and T-Toushiro w-will ne-never g-get married! H-He doesn't l-love you; h-haven't y-you s-seen h-his express-ssion ev-every t-time he-he's w-with th-that slave! Y-You b-bitch, yo-your n-not the-the o-one for m-my g-g-"

"Shut up!" Angora screamed, and suddenly, she grabbed a pillow and tightly pressed it on his face, suffocating the man.

Mr. Hitsugaya wiggled around, but his body aching as more blood oozed out. Angora smirked as she saw the old man's wiggles slow down. Seconds later, the man's naked body slumped on the stained floor. Angora took a deep breath, but kept the pillow there. She looked up at the ceiling and growled underneath her breath.

_I'll kill that slave before she even decides to lay a hand on Toushiro!_

* * *

**The end of chapter 9! So, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? EXCELLENT! Sucky? Wack? Ok? Anyway, I know y'all want a reason WHY MY ASS hasn't been updating my stories for like......more than a week...so I'll give you my reason: I went to hunt down Stephanie Meyers and the cast of Twilight cuz in my opinion that movie sucked. lol. Kidding! My comp. crashed and I didn't have a computer for like 10 days? I don't know..... I just know that I didn't use a comp. for more than a week. Anyway, so me has a new comp. and I will up-date my stories, do not worry children! Anyway, do me a favor and **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REEEEEEEEVEW!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed! I've been very busy lately and that's WHY I don't update EVERY SINGLE WEEK! Recap: Angora (everyone's fav. character) kill Mr. Hitsugaya (Toushiro's GRANDFATHER, NOT FATHER). Emjoy & Review**

**

* * *

**

High-class people, monarchies, and worldwide leaders stepped out from their appropriate carriages and walked inside Angora's and Toushiro's engagement party. The party was being held in the large party room of the mansion. Worldwide musicians had arrived to the party hours ago and had begun playing. Individual seats were placed on the side of the room, so the guests could have more room to dance on. There was a large table on the side with beverages and food. Gifts were being given to the couple and placed beside the meal-table. There were two large red-colored chairs on top of a large pedestal. Once everyone arrives, the couple were going to sit on the monarchy-chairs and treat their guests.

Only about twelve slaves were chosen as maids for the party. Angora wanted the best looking slaves to become servants only for the night. She had chosen four male slaves and eight female slaves, and none of them wasn't Momo Hinamori.

Momo didn't care about not being chosen. She didn't want to see Toushiro and Angora making out in front of her face. Momo knew that her heart wouldn't bear with seeing such scene.

When Angora had told Toushiro about the selected slaves, she had received a shocked and slight angry face from him. Part of Angora's nightmare had come true; her fiancé wanted Momo as one of the servants, instead of being locked in the slave-house for hours. She had inquired him why he wanted the female slave in the party, and he had replied that he just wanted her to be there. Since that conversation had started, Angora's mood went dark. For hours, she had thought to herself, _The old man was right; Toushiro is feeling some way towards that slave! But, no worries, I'll finish her off before they even think about crossing the line._

****

Momo stared at her reflection in front of the mirror. She, along with eleven other slaves, were preparing themselves for the party. Designed by Angora herself, the male slaves wore black trousers with a white long sleeve collar shirt and the female slaves wore a black dress that halted by their knees, resembling a French maid's uniform. Momo was amazed at the way she looked like. Never in her life had she worn such a well-made dress, even if it was a maid's dress. Her usual dresses had holes here and there, along with stains that wouldn't go away; however, she felt like a clean person wearing the black and white outfit. Nevertheless, she knew why Angora wanted the selected prisoners to look great, so the guests wouldn't "run away" or at least "scream" at how awful looking they were.

That was one of the many reasons why Momo had hoped that she wouldn't be selected. She didn't want to see those rich snobs mocking and laughing at them just because they were "filthy" and "not eligible to become a person". Last time Momo checked, everyone began with birth and ended with death. She didn't comprehend why people felt such way. What was the big problem if someone didn't wear luxurious accessories, or wasn't as smart as a high class person?

_Death is going to take us no matter what…_

"I love your hair, Momo!" exclaimed a female slave, with long blond hair and bright green eyes.

Momo turned and smiled at her. "Thank you, but what's so attractive about my hair?" she asked.

The other slave giggled and patted Momo's head childishly, even if she was an inch or two shorter than her. "Don't be silly, Momo! Your hair is amazing! It's natural, and it looks and feels healthy, even if you don't wash it everyday like Angora does."

Momo's grin widened. "Thanks for the compliment!"

"You're welcome!" the slave replied and then walked away, continuing her job.

Momo turned around and looked at herself again. She had just brushed her hair and made it into a neat bun with her bangs cascading down both sides of her face.

"Time's up!" came one of the officers, opening the door and walking inside, "Get out and start serving the guests!"

Silently, the slaves walked out of the small room and through a long hallway that lead to the party room.

Between every step, she thought about how Toushiro and Angora would start acting. If they were going to act like hormonal teens, why would her master want her to be there to witness heartbreaking scenes? Is he teasing her?

Momo frowned. He is teasing her! Her master perfectly knows that they can't be together! The slave closed her eyes and groaned, hoping that her master wasn't teasing her. If it was, then she regretted having intercourse with him. Her face immediately flushed as she remembered the passionate scene. That was the first time she had sex with anyone, and she had never felt so good before. Once they were done, she had hoped that they would do it again….some time in the future.

The slaves flinched as they saw the large number of guests talking, laughing, and dancing around. Was the whole world invited? None of them knew, but they did know that had less than a second to get ready for running back and forth and making the guests happy.

"Don't just stand there," the officer scowled at them, "get your dirty asses moving!"

Rapidly, the slaves scattered around the room, thinking of what to do before the angry officer caught them doing nothing.

Momo walked around the chatting guests, amazed at the women's clothing's and their accessories. Almost all of them wore necklaces that had a diamond about the size of her fist. How can they wear such heavy thing? Momo stared at every diamond she saw, since she has never seen a diamond so close in her life. Diamonds, crystals, and gold were one of the solids that she has either never seen or has seen but from far away. The slave felt like grabbing of rocks and touching them. However, she didn't let curiosity get the better of her. She knew the consequences if she tried such action.

"Hey you, bun girl!"

Without thinking, Momo turned her head and looked at the man that was calling her. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed her master sitting next to the stranger. Seeing how happy Toushiro looked talking to the man, she told herself that she had to be in her best behavior, even if the man was staring at her in a seductive way.

The man, with his index finger, motioned her to come to him, and she obeyed. As she silently walked through the crowed, her eyes met her master's and he gave her a warning look. Her eyebrow jerked, wanting an explanation for his look. Toushiro raised an eyebrow back, and the end of his lips rose. Momo averted her eyes back to the man and flinched as she saw him lick his big brown lips.

"Y-Yes? How may I help you?" she kindly asked.

The man nodded and shifted himself in the seat. "Yeah, I need help getting someone."

Momo blinked confusingly and tilted her head to the side, wanting more explanation of what exactly he needed. The man laughed and suddenly grabbed her thin wrists. Momo gasped as she was sat on the man's lap. Her face reddened and she eyed her master for help.

"I want you," he told her, planting a kiss on her neck.

Disgusted, she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Tell me, what's your name?" he asked, placing his hand on her lap and slowly stroking the soft texture of her skin.

Momo shuddered and glanced at her master, seeing the angered look he had on his face.

"Momo Hinamori," she replied, her eyes on her master's all the while.

The man chuckled and his hand moved up her thighs.

"How old are you?"

"Around sixteen,"

"Awesome," the man said, kissing her cheek.

Momo shifted her upper body part away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and abruptly pushed her towards his chest.

"Tell me, are you a virgin?"

* * *

"Good evening, Angora!"

Swiftly, the engaged woman turned around and smiled at her coming friend.

"Kimiyo, you came!" Angora, overjoyed, said as she embraced her dear friend.

"Of course I came! Don't you start thinking that I was going to miss your engagement party!"

"Well, I'm glad you came! Do you want something to drink? I ordered every drink from every country!"

Kimiyo's eyes brightened as she nodded. "Really? I would love some Barbera-Italian wine please."

Angora nodded, but before she went to look for a servant, her eyes stopped on a certain slave.

* * *

Momo gulped once the man asked the question for the third time, and this time, he sounded annoyed. She looked at her master and heard him sigh.

"No, she's not a virgin." he replied for her.

Quickly, the man turned his head towards Toushiro. "…And how do you know that? Last time I checked, you're engaged to Angora Long."

"I know that because being her master, I know everything about her." Toushiro replied with a smirk.

"Ahh, I see. Well, Mr. Know-it-all, answer this, how do her breasts look like?" the man joked.

Momo blushed and shockingly, she heard her master chuckle. However, before he replied, Angora's voice was heard.

"Stop being a slut for once and get a cup of Barbera-Italian wine for my friend here!"

Momo flinched and quickly got off the man's lap. Nodding her head, she turned around to get the drink, but a hand landing on her shoulder halted her. Baffled, the slave turned around and right away her eyes widened.

Time froze as brown eyes met brown eyes. Momo's eyes gleamed with tears as her hand rose and she touched the familiar cheek.

_Soft….like before…_

_Same eyes…_

_Same height…_

_Same face…_

_Same smile…_

_Can she really be…._

"…Momo? M-Momo, is that you!?" the girl asked with tears running

The slave's head nodded rapidly. Kimiyo grabbed her hand and placed it on her cheek. She closed her eyes felt the familiar texture.

"Wait, what's going on here?" a paranoid Angora inquired.

Smilingly, Kimiyo turned around and glanced at her.

"Angora Long, I would like you to meet my sister, Momo Hinamori."

* * *

**OMG I'M DONE WITH CH.10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for up-dating so slow you guys, but I have bad news.... There's a chance that once I'm done with my stories, I might quit writing stories... I know the haters are happy, but my loving fans are sad....BUT BUT BUT, there's a chance that I won't! I'm not doing it because I got hacked or the flamers, or the critics, or the reviews....I'm doing it cuz I'm tired of this. I barely care about FFN now... BUT, there's a big chance where I will continue to hang around. There's a chance where I might just post stories one at a time though, bot 5 times in a row. Anyway, don't start crying my fans, it's not official yet. I can see myself being 80 and still writing for FFN. lol. Anyway, don't start cheering or wheeping just yet, it's not official! Besides, there's a lot of good HitsuHina stories out there! XD  
**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2009 will be an excellent year! XD. Anyway, last chapter, yall found Momo's sister, Kimiyo! I know all of you were excited and you couldn't wait 'till Momo tells Kimiyo how badly Angora treats her and etc...! Anyway, enjoy ch. 11, Happy New Year, and review please!**

**

* * *

**Joyful tears streamed down their chestnut-colored eyes. Their sobs and soft voices were heard. It was a dream come true. No, it was more than just a dream come true. Who knew? Who knew that they would see one another after many years of being separated? It was God's gift to them. Both of them had pinched each other, to see if it was a dream. But it wasn't! Both of them were beyond happy.

Kimiyo had told Angora and Toushiro that she wanted to speak alone with her sister for at least a few minutes, just so both of them could release their tears and enjoy each other's company. Toushiro had obliged and had sent them to his office so they could have some quiet time to themselves. Angora had said nothing since she was too shocked to do so.

_Kimiyo Hinamori…. Momo Hinamori…_ She had told herself about not finding out before the two had seen each other. Watching Momo and Kimiyo all happy and such had caused the woman to become angry…. Too angry.

Door locked, windows opened, Kimiyo and Momo sat on the couch inside Toushiro's office, still embracing one another.

Momo rested her head on her older sister's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt protected all of the sudden. Years ago, Kimiyo and Hatsu, her eldest sister, would protect her from other children that wanted to fight her because they had disliked her or wanted her favorite doll that she had carried around with her all the time.

Momo remembered the time when she had been walking back home with her doll in her hands. It was a quarter to seven at night and she had been coming from a friend's house. The neighborhood where she had been living back then was one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in the country. Walking at night was like making an alliance with the Death itself. While she had been walking back home, four girls, about three to four years older, had seen her and for some reason had wanted to fight her. Scared, Momo had run home but they had caught up with her a block away from her house. Luckily for her, her sisters had seen everything from a window and had come to her rescue right away.

Kimiyo felt like if the third piece to her heart had been added. Sure, she was madly in love with Prince Dai, but family is family and she loves her sister. Of course, she wants to make her own family, but she still doesn't want to forget about the special one she has. Finding Momo was like finding the world's richest and biggest treasure. She felt as if she had been alone for many years and had finally found her whole family, but sadly, everyone except Momo are dead. However, she was happy to at least have Momo with her.

"I think this hug will never end." Kimiyo said with a laugh.

Momo laughed with her and both of them finished their long embraced. Kimiyo cupped her sister's face with her hands and wiped her tears away.

"You still have that innocent face of yours." she said, "You can be two-hundred years old and you'll still have that baby face!"

Momo giggled and nodded. She had always been teased about being the baby of the family. People had always thought that she was younger than the age she really was.

"I can't believe th-that you're sitting right in front of me." Kimiyo said. "Where have you been all of these years? You have to tell me everything that has happened to you."

"I will, but first, tell me what happened to you after they separated us."

"Fine," Kimiyo said with a sigh and then turned her head towards the window. "After we were separated, I was sent to Genova as a slave. When I got there, I had become my fiancé's personal slave and immediately, we fell in love. Every night, we would sneak out and have some alone time together. We sneaked out two years in a row without being caught, but then his mother found out and she wanted me executed for "tainting" her son, since I was a slave. However, thanks to my fiancé's father, that never happened….and to the fact that his mother died a month later of a heart attack."

"…And now you're engaged to him?" Momo asked.

"Yup, to prince Dai. We're going to get married soon, and I can't wait. Since his mother died and his father is really ill, he'll be king soon and his father was nice enough to get rid of that Slavery Law."

Momo smiled at her, feeling somewhat jealous of that.

"Now," Kimiyo said, "Tell me everyone that had occurred to you."

Momo released a deep breath and stared at her feet. "I was sent to Luperon and quickly became a slave too. My master there was an old man and he barely cared about us. About a month ago he mysteriously died. When he died, twenty of us were brought here as extra slaves. I became Hitsugaya's personal slave and from there, n-nothing big has happened….besides the fact that I fell in love with him." she said, and a tear streamed down her face again.

Kimiyo frowned and hugged her sister. "You fell in love with your own master, like how it happened to me." she whispered and Momo nodded.

"…But it's different."

"D-Does he know?"

Momo nodded again. "Yes, he knows, and he says that he loves me back. W-We…"

"You guys what?" Kimiyo asked, nervous to find out the rest.

"We had sex before-"

Kimiyo looked at her sister and gaped. "How did that happen? Momo you know that he's engaged to Angora."

"I know, Kimiyo, but I love him so much. It started out with a simple kiss, and it ended up with us laying naked in this very room! I know what we did was wrong, but we don't regret it happening. I want to be with him, Kimiyo. He stole my heart and now I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know how you feel, well sort of. I would tell you to leave him alone because you're just going to hurt yourself. He's engaged to Angora and soon they're going to get married. However, I believe you when you say that you're in love with him. I'm angry at him though. He knows that you two being together is almost impossible and he makes you fall in love with him! He'll later on end up happy ever after with Angora and you'll be depressed by yourself."

Momo smiled and laid her head on her sister's chest.

"I don't know what to do, Kimiyo. I want to forget about him because I know that I'll only hurt myself, but I can't stop loving him."

"Momo, I understand how-"

"No you don't!" she suddenly snapped. "I'm sorry, Kimiyo, but you don't understand. Your life got switched around and now you're going to live a wonderful life with the man you love. Not me! No matter how much Toushiro loves me, we will never be together. I'm a slave, and to make it worse, this country isn't happy with other countries abolishing the Slavery Law. This country wants to make slavery permanent. I feel as if…I wasn't meant to be happy. Like if I'll never be happy…"

* * *

Angora glanced at her fiancé and sighed. Her fiancé was still talking to one of the guests of the night and she wanted to talk to him and ask him what was going on between Kimiyo and the slave. The idea of both of them being sisters ran around her mind, causing her to become more aggravated and anxious. She wanted to know what they were talking about. She didn't want Momo telling Kimiyo about the things she had done to her in the past. She knew that Kimiyo decided to buy Momo from Toushiro, then the slave would become free and Toushiro would have full right to end their engagement and get with her.

Hands turning into fists, she turned around and stumped out of the party room.  
_  
I can't let this happen! _

She opened the doors and looked around, quickly seeing the person she was looking for.

"Chief Guard!" she called.

The man turned around and looked at her questioningly. "Yes, Ms. Long?"

"I want you to do something…"

* * *

Kimiyo grabbed Momo's hand and walked down the large staircase with a bright smile on her face. Momo's heart continued to beat faster.  
_  
It's for the best,_ she told herself.

If this was the only way she was going to forget about Toushiro Hitsugaya, then she was going to try it.

_No love can exist like this,_ she told herself.

Both girls walked towards the party room and then inside. Everyone was still dancing and enjoying their moments. Kimiyo and Momo walked towards Toushiro, and the closer they got to him, the more nervous the slave felt.

What if he said no? Kimiyo said that she was going to make sure that he wouldn't. She had told her that she had many ways of making him say yes. But, will the plan work? Will she stop loving him and live happy? She wasn't sure. She had never been before in love and does not know how it feels to be in love. She told herself that she could be mistaking her love for her master for obsession or want.

"Don't be scared," Kimiyo told her, "If I don't convince him, then my fiancé will."

Momo nodded, though she continued to hold onto her sister. Once they reached her master, the white-haired man turned around and looked at them.

"Finished already? I thought you two were going to stay up there and talk for the whole night." he said and smiled at the slave, which almost caused her to deny her sister's plan and continue staying in the palace.

However, she made herself stop and knew that it was for her best.

"Yes," Kimiyo said, smiling back, "However, I want to tell you that my sister will no long be your slave. No longer will she be living in this country."

Toushiro's smile disappeared and he looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"Since Momo's my sister, I want to buy her. Name your price."

Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed. "I won't sell her. Besides, your country doesn't allow slavery."

"…And who says that I'm going to make her my, or anybody else's, slave? I am going to set her free and she's going to be living with me!"

Toushiro stood up and looked at her angrily. "Look, I know that being a slave isn't-"

"No, you don't! You don't know how it feels to be property of someone else! I was a slave before and I've dealt with the same crap Momo is dealing with now! Now, say goodbye to your "personal slave" because she'll be living a great life with-"

"What's going on here?" Angora inquired as she stood next to her fiancé.

"I'm buying Momo off him." Kimiyo said with a smile. "No longer will my sister be a slave."

* * *

**Done! YAY WITH CH. 11! So, what you guys think? Any mistake you saw that I need to fix? I now I barely say this but y'all can tell me the mistakes I make (in case you see it). Anyway, want to read another story.....bout my stupidness. Y'all know that ya wanna! XD**

**Story: It was Dec. 24th....approximately 6 - 7 PM. I was going to bake a cake that day and I noticed that I was missing the flour AND the baking container AND the eggs. So, wearing one of my pajamas pants and wearing sandals, I went out to buy it. First MISTAKE, me wearing sandals in a town where it was below 20 degrees and there was snow and nice all over and to make it worse it was raining. And my 2nd mistake, I didn't turn around to get a pair of shoes and instead stupid me went out to the store like that. You guys want to know how many TIMES MY FEET SANK INSIDE A FREEZING COLD PUDDLE OF WATER!? I slipped like a million times and guess what.....that trip to the store was ridiculous! WHY?! Only one of them was OPENED AND THAT ONE HAD NO FLOUR, NO EGGS, AND NO BAKING CONTAINER THINGY! Yes, people. Smartless Ruby froze her ass outside for no reason....... my fEEt wERE so pale-white when I came home, I think it was glowing in the dark (and I'm dark skin). (and yes, I give you guys permission to laugh)!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12! Hello Cupcakes, Lovebugs, sweedoms, hmmm....wha other nicknam can I give you guys? :) lol. Anyway, ya learned from last chapter about Momo's sister and how Kimiyo wants to her back to her country in order for her to be free! one-third of you said for Toushiro NOT to let Momo go, and two-third of you want Momo to go so she can become free! Enjoy & REVIEW!**

* * *

Kimiyo grinned at her younger sister as Momo looked out the small window of the horse carriage as it took them back to Genova.

* * *

_"Angora, they left. What should we do now?"_

_"I don't know! If that girl becomes free, Toushiro will have the power to cut off our engagement and marry her instead!"_

_"Yes, but you forgot something… Once a slave always a slave…"_

* * *

The horse carriage halted in front of the stunning palace. Two officers came out and opened the doors for them. Kimiyo stepped out first with her arm wrapped around her fiancé's. Momo stepped out last and smiled as she saw how beautiful the palace was. It wasn't as big as Toushiro's, but it was probably more stunning.

"Welcome home, Momo." Kimiyo said, "I hope that your new home will help you get rid of the bad memories you have and it'll be a fresh new start for you."

"I hope it will." the ex-slave said, feeling happy but at the same time disappointed.

__

Toushiro…

Kimiyo and her fiancé walked inside the palace with Momo following behind. The ex-slave notice how _green _the area was. There were many trees surrounding the palace with small roadways going around.

They halted in front of a pair white doors and a short-petite house servant opened it.

"Welcome back, sir….ma'am." she said politely, and then stared at Momo and right there, her smile slightly disappeared and she looked at the odd girl confusingly.

"Martha, this is my sister Momo Hinamori. She will be living here for now on." Kimiyo explained.

The woman 'ooh-ed' and smiled at the ex-slave apologetically. She then moved aside as they walked inside. Momo 'wowed' at the inside beauty of the palace. It was very different from Toushiro's. It was very modern with foreign antiques. On one of the walls hung a large portrait of Kimiyo. The ex-slave walked towards it and cautiously touched it. The texture felt rough and old.

"My fiancé painted that for me two years ago." Kimiyo informed her. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah…"

"He started painting two months after he saw me. After we started talking and sneaking out at night, he began to show me his paintings and I was amazed at how beautiful they were. He still paints portraits of me and in one of them I'm completely nude for him." she said and then giggled, her face flushing. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah…" Momo replied again, feeling her jealousy rise up again.

She took a deep breath and put that aside.

__

Jealous of my own sister is foolish… I should be happy for her.

Nevertheless, getting rid of jealousy was hard. She was jealous because her sister, once a slave, is soon to marry her ex-master, the man of her life. Why couldn't things be like this between her and Toushiro?

"Follow me. I'm going to show you your room." Kimiyo said.

With a single nod, Momo followed her up the staircase, which went in a semi circle before reaching the second level. They walked straight through a wide hallway and reached the first door. Kimiyo grabbed a key and opened it.

"This is one of the guest rooms, but starting today it will be your room."

She held the door opened for her as Momo walked inside first. The room wasn't big, but it looked comfortable. A large bed laid against the wall with two nightstands and lamps on its side. There was also a door, which Momo had suggested, led to the bathroom.

"You like it? I know it's not decorated, but tomorrow we can go shopping and buy curtains and I'll tell the house keepers to repaint the room. Also, tomorrow morning we're going to buy you some dresses, shoes, and other supplies. And…I'll start throwing in some parties so you can meet some men and pick whichever you like."

Momo felt her chest ache once her sister told her about meeting some men and picking one of them. She didn't want any of them, she wanted Toushiro…

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes so you can get accustomed to the room. I'll call you in a few minutes so you can get something to eat. You're as skinny as a skeleton." she said, and with a quick smile, she walked outside and closed the door.

Sighing loudly, she walked over to the already-made bed and laid down. Closing her eyes, she reached for one of the pillows and embraced it tightly, pretending that it was Toushiro.

__

I miss you so much, Toushiro…

A tear ran down her cheek as her thoughts rode about him. Now that she's not there anymore, does that mean that he has already stopped loving her and is now living happily with Angora? Momo shook her head and shivered at the thought.

__

He told me that he loved me…. He can't stop loving me…

She opened her eyes and wiped her tears away.

__

Why can't I forget about you, Toushiro?

* * *

Toushiro ran his hand through his spiky white hair and sighed, his mind occupied with his once personal slave. He didn't want to let her go! He felt lonely without the petite brown-haired slave around him.

"Toushiro, come lay down with me. It's almost ten and you need your rest." Angora said, patting the empty side next to her.

A small fake smile rose to his lips and he turned his head to her. "In a minute…"

Angora frowned and sat up. "What's wrong? You look depress."

"I'm just thinking…" he replied, watching the full moon from the bedroom window.

"About what?" _About who, I should say…_

"Nothing important," he lied, turning around and walking over to her.

Angora watched him as he laid down and turned his back towards her. Angora glared at his back and her hands turned into fists.

__

This can't be happening…. I'm losing Toushiro even more each day!

She laid back down and placed her hand on his arm, slowly stroking it back and forth.

_But, not to worry, he and I will be together forever…_

_

* * *

_

Momo grinned as she laid down on the bathtub. The fresh water stroked her naked body and feeling comfortably, she grabbed a bar of cherry-scented soap and rubbed it against her skin. She saw as the dirt came off of her body and finally saw herself as a clean person. She washed her hair as well, loving the feeling she was getting as the warm liquid stroked her scalp. As she stroked her body, she recalled the passionate sex she had with her ex-master.

_"I love you so much…" he whispered, kissing her neck._

_The slave whimpered as his soft hands roaming up her body._

_"I want you, Momo…"_

_"I want you, too."_

_"Let's make this night memorable. Who knows if another night like this will come again.""I hope it does…"He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and sat her on his lap with her legs around his waist._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Y-Yes…" she replied, her hands shaking and her mind penetrated with things that might occur right or wrong. _

Momo opened her eyes and sigh sadly, missing the times when her master talked to her, touched her, kissed her, and even looked at her. Mindlessly, she dropped the soap on the floor and rested her head on the shoulders of the tub. What if he was happy that she left, so that now he and Angora can be happy? What if he wasn't? Momo didn't want to get with any man, she wanted to be with Toushiro!

_Why are things so unfair for me? Why am I always suffering? When am I going to take a break from everything that is going on? Is it better to just kill myself!? That way, I won't have to suffer… I'll just watch the rest of the world suffer from Heaven? _

She opened her eyes and got out of the tub. Grabbing the white robe Marthe had giver her, she put it on and walked out of the bathroom, telling herself that a goodnight sleep might help.

* * *

Kimiyo stripped herself from her dress and got inside her bathtub, her long hair floating on the water. She closed her eyes and massaged her scalp, feeling happy that she has finally found her sister.

__

It's like God wants me to happy. First, I'm engaged to my beautiful man….and now I have found my sister and have helped her escape from slavery.

She still remembered that she had to go back to Lubia and tell the Slavery government that her sister is officially free and living in a different country. However, she felt bad that Momo can't see Toushiro no more. She understood her sister's feelings, but she couldn't stand seeing Momo get treated like dirt.

Kimiyo opened her eyes as she heard the door opened and close from her bedroom.

"Dai, is that you?" she asked.

Prince Dai was doing his regular workout this time of the day, and most of the times, he worked out for an hour.

__

It's too early for him to stop…

The door of her bathroom opened and her eyes widened as she saw an unfamiliar man walked inside.

"Who are-"

She was cut off once the man wrapped his hands around her neck and pushed her downward. Kimiyo's eyes widened as she began to choke on the water. She kicked and swung her arms and legs, though the man was still choking her. She felt the warm water go up her nostrils and she began to cough. In a couple of seconds, her vision began to blur and her movements halted. Slowly, her eyes closed and the stranger let her go.

Groaning, he stood up and grabbed a knife, and quickly, he wrote on the woman's body: _Momo Hinamori, _the water soon turning crimson red.

Once he was finished, he walked out of the bathroom and jumped out from the bedroom window.

__

You owe me so much, Angora…

* * *

**:) What do you guys think? Shocked? Happy? Feeling nothing? Don't care? lol. Be honest, I love honesty. Anyway...my tests are ALMOST done! My, midterm tests of course. I have only ONE TEST LEFT.... and it's on Monday. xP... I'm sorry that I haven't been up-dating a lot. Remember when I was new to FFN, well actually the HitsuHina category? I used to up-date EVERYDAY! lol. And now look! DX Anyway....**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Anyway, in last chapter, Momo's sister was killed.... DX and yeah all of you were sad, especially on the part that the murderer wrote Momo's name on her skin! 0.0 Enjoy & review!**

**

* * *

**

The house servants cleaned the blood-stained floor with a shocked look on their faces. It was late at night, and the officers had taken the dead woman to the hospital. Everyone knew that it was going to be a long, shocking night. Prince Dai chose to stay behind, however, to question the number one suspect so far…

His fiancée's sister.

Momo had stayed inside her room right after she saw her sister's bruised and naked body inside the tub. _This can't be happening… This can't be happening…This can't be happening…. _she had told herself. This was the least thing she had in mind that would occur. Why would anyone want to murder her sister? Why her? What harm had she caused to make someone very angry and hurt her such way? And, above all, why had the murderer want to write _her _name on her sister's skin? Then it hit her. Whoever killed her sister must know something about her being free.

Angora Long quickly came to her head.

But why would she want one of her friends dead? Was it because she didn't want to see Momo as a free person?

Momo felt a knot in her stomach. Why would Angora want such thing? Momo had thought before that now that she and Toushiro did not see each other at all, she would have Toushiro all to herself and won't need to worry about Momo interfering. Unless, she _wants _Momo to come back or something?

__

This doesn't make sense,

The ex-slave thought, bring her legs up and embracing her knees.

Tears continued to fall down her eyes. The brunette began to feel lonely now. With her older sister gone, who was going to protect her? Who was she going to rely on? She wouldn't dare go near Prince Dai. Ever since he saw his fiancée dead, he had been throwing things around and cursing at everyone, especially at her. Momo wasn't angry at the fact that Prince Dai wants to kill her now, but she wants him to understand that she wasn't capable of killing her own sister.

_What happens now? _she asked herself.

Now that her sister was gone, what was going to happen to her? Is she still a free person? Or, will she go back to being a slave? Momo gulped and shook her head. No! She doesn't want to be a slave! But what's the aftermath? Will Prince Dai send her to court and have her hanged and killed?

__

What if I run away?

she thought all of the sudden.

However, she knew that if she escapes, things would worsen. She would be a prime suspect then if she did run away. But what can she do? Run away, or defend herself the best way she can?

Momo flinched as the door swung open and an infuriating Prince Dai stomped inside. Momo stood up from bed and waved her hands in front of her.

"P-Prince, w-wait--"

A loud scream escaped her lips as the angered man slapped her using all of his strength. Momo's body turned in a full 360 degrees and then collapsed on the wooden polished floor.

"You just couldn't see your sister as a free happy person, huh!?" he yelled and kicked her, his foot making contact with her ribs.

Momo screamed again and stroked her ribs with her hands.

"Jealousy, right!? You were jealous of her! You couldn't stand seeing your sister getting married with the man she loves! You couldn't stand the fact that she was a slave once and _I_, her true love, appeared and made her free! You were jealous because your life turned out to be crappy! You thought that it was unfair! So, you chose to murder your own sister just so she can suffer more than you!"

Momo couldn't believe what he was saying. Killing her own sister because of jealousy? Yes, Momo admitted that she had been jealous of her own sister, but never in her mind would killing her come up. Her stomach twisted in just the thought of it.

"She freed you! She freed you! She hated seeing you be treated like dirt! So, what did she do? She spoke and convinced that master of yours for her to buy you off him and set you free! And this is the thanks she gets?"

"I didn't kill her!" she defended herself, looking up at him through her watery eyes.

Prince Dai laughed and unexpectedly kicked her on her face. Momo flinched back and placed her hands on her face, hissing and groaning in pain.

"Didn't kill her?! _Your name _was carved on my fiancée's body when she was killed! Who do you think did it then? Was it your mysterious _twin sister _that has _your name _that neither Kimiyo or I knew about?!" The prince stopped his yelling as he continued to glare at her.

Momo opened her eyes and touched her nose, feeling the crimson red thick liquid trickle down her nostrils.

"Answer me!" he yelled again, grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her against the wall.

Momo arched her back once she hit the wall and then collapsed on the floor, her blood raining on the floor.

"I-I didn't kill her! Please believe me!"

"How can I believe you when _your name _is carved on my fiancée's dead body?! What am I suppose to believe? Oh, that just because you're her sister means that you didn't do it?! Bullshit!"

Clutching her stomach, she placed her hand against the wall and stood up. The prince brushed his messy hair with his hands and glared at her again.

"I'm done with you!" he yelled, "I'm not going to dirty my hands with you. Kimiyo always told me that killing one another isn't avenging someone's death, and even though it's _her death _I will avenge, I'm not going to dirty my hands on my fiancée's murderer. Instead, I'm taking you to court; I'm sure they'll have a better punishment for you!"

* * *

_Hours Later..._

The Palace was as silent as ever. The slaves worked quietly on the breezy chilly day. It was one of the quietest days in the week. Why was it so quiet all of the sudden? Was it because the Hitsugayas were losing many slaves due to a combination of illness and them escaping, or being bought off? Was it because Toushiro's grandfather was found dead and the main important question was 'Who killed him' or, was it because as the more Toushiro Hitsugaya thought about his _ex-slave_, the more uninterested he was in Angora?

Due to the sudden death of Mr. Hitsugaya, the wedding date has shifted even closer. Angora was overly excited about it, while Toushiro didn't care at all. As a matter of fact, Toushiro had been thinking about many different things at the same time. Does he really want to rule Lubia? Will his grandfather's murderer try to kill him too? Is he ready for this wedding? Is Angora _really_ the woman for him? What is Momo doing? Is she alright?

Not only was he having trouble with his grandfather's situation and with the fact that he didn't want to get married at all, but Lubia was added to the list recently. Antislavery gangs had beaten one of the guards and were threatening to break into the Hitsugayas' territory and free the slaves. Toushiro knew that he couldn't deal with problems like that. He wasn't ready to rule the now-dangerous Lubia, and in addition, he didn't want to lead at all. He didn't want to get married, and he wasn't too angry towards the fact that his grandfather was murdered. He didn't care much about Angora and the wedding, and he didn't care about the slaves escaping. The only thing he cared about was seeing Momo again…

- * - * - * - * - * -

**Three countries have recently freed their slaves and have abolished the slave law; in the mean time, five more countries are voting if they should follow those countries' steps.**

Sighing, Toushiro placed the paper, recently given by his assistant, on his chestnut wooden desk and got up. Day after day, more and more countries have been freeing their slaves or deciding to free them. Only four slave countries remained, including Lubia.

As he continued to stare at the working slaves through his glass window, the decision arrived to his head.

"What are you smirking about?" Angora asked, staring at her fiancé with a mischievous smile.

"I just concluded my first decision for once I become ruler of Lubia."

"Oh, and what is it?" she asked, making herself comfortable on the small couch.

"I'm going to free the slaves and change our economy, so we won't depend on slavery. Instead, I'll make more towns into cities."

Angora's bright eyes widened as she felt her heart explode. Free the slaves? No! No! That wasn't part of the plan! Why would he want to free the slaves? Why?

"Why do you want to free them? Don't you want to follow your father's path? Continue what he has created?!"

"Why do you want to free them? Don't you want to follow your father's path? Continue what he has created?!"

Toushiro's eyes narrowed, not liking Angora's response to his decision. "No. Slavery is an immoral issue. People don't own other people. Slaves are humans, not property or things."

"Still, I don't understand why you're doing this, Toushiro!" Angora paused her moment and then her eyes widened, "You're doing it so that Momo bitch comes back and since she'll be totally free you two can be together!"

"That's not true. Stop making up things."

"I'm not making up things! It's true! Ever since you met her, you have barely paid attention to me and all you thought about was her! Y-You love her, don't you?"

Toushiro didn't respond as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," Toushiro said.

The door opened and Toushiro's assistant, who had gotten the job hours ago, walked inside.

"Sir, a letter from Prince Dai has arrived, saying that your ex-slave, Momo Hinamori, will be going to court in two more hours."

Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed the paper from his assistant's hands. "Why is she going to court?"

"Reportedly, she assassinated his fiancée, Kimiyo Hinamori yesterday night. Her name had been written on the victim's body."

The man's emerald-green eyes widened in shock. "No, that can't be…" He didn't believe it. He couldn't imagine Momo performing such action.

"I don't believe it. Someone probably framed her or something, but I don't believe her. And if she did do it, it was probably because for a good reason." he said and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angora asked, getting up.

"To see Momo…" he admitted and quickly left, his assistant following shortly behind.

Once she was all by herself, Angora giggled to herself and threw herself on the couch, her gorgeous hair falling down her shoulders._Thanks for performing a wonderful job, Chief Guard._

_

* * *

_

**I'm done! xDDDD YAY! Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Good? Bad? Evil? Nasty? Tired of Angora? xDDD Anyway, I don't remember if it was on this story or on 'Will you change for me', but I had mentioned before that my teacher has named me Giggles cuz I laugh too much (yes, I do people). Well, I got a new nickname from him...TODAY! Now, he's calling me hyena! If you don't know what a hyena is (which you should), it is an animal that looks like a dog and when I laugh, I sound like a hyena. Hyenas are also called the Laughing Hyena.... nice nickname! Before you guys ask, yes you are allowed to call me Hyena..... xDDD**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed last chapter! Enjoy chapter 14 and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Momo was thrown inside a small jail cell as Prince Dai negotiated with the officers and the jury. It was cold and she was hungry. Looking around, she remembered life as a slave. Except, she was alone.

How did this start again?

Ah, yes. Her sister, Kimiyo Hinamori being murdered and her name being written on her sister's skin. Why would the killer want to do that? Why her name? And why her sister?

_This was set up, _she thought_. Whoever killed you, sister, will pay, I promise. The killer must know me if he or she had written my full name. I think it's Angora.. Yes, it could've been her. But, is she strong enough to kill one of her own closest friends? Probably not… she probably ordered someone else to do her dirty job.. But who?_

Momo sighed and leaned her back against the brick wall. She closed her eyes and imagined a world in which only Toushiro and her lived in.

It was only them two and nobody else. She imagined them walking around....hand held....fingers intertwined. She also added in slavery being abolished and everyone being happy. Her imagination also brought her parents and sisters back to life, and they were all happy. A smile graced her features as she imagined herself pregnant with his child. Yes, that's how she wanted things to happen. Everyone happy...no violence and cruel labor on the planet.

However, that was pure fantasy. She knew that none of that was going to come true. Her parents were dead, she was about to be punished for something she did not do, and Toushiro was engaged with Angora.

_I should just accept death...._ she thought_. Why live when I'm not happy? It's like...I was destined not to be happy at all. I cause problems... I run into trouble. Why live at all then? I was blinded by Toushiro's lies to realize that I was heading into trouble. Loving him was a big mistake. He doesn't love me.... He never did; and look at me now, 'bout to die for something I didn't even imagine myself of doing._

She laid herself down on the cold floor and closed her eyes, crying herself to sleep._

* * *

_"I want her executed." Prince Dai said.

The man, who had been investigating the crime, looked at him skeptically. "Hold on a minute, sir. None of us is a hundred-percent sure if Ms. Hinamori committed the crime or not. We can't make a fatal mistake of sending an innocent person to his/her death!"

"Her name was written on my fiancée's dead body! What more evidence do you want from there?"

"Answer this question to me, then, which killer out there would write their own freaking name on their victim's body?"

Dai kept quiet as he took a deep breath. The investigator cleared his throat and looked at him.

"Sir, I know that you're frustrated, hurt, and angry with the whole situation, but you need to think about your actions first. Momo Hinamori is a prime suspect thus far, but let's not get too carry away. We need to question her first and look at what we have. Somebody else could've killed your fiancée and written Ms. Hinamori's name for several reasons."

The prince sighed and sat down on a chair, tears trickling down his face. Kimiyo was gone and he was so confused that he didn't know what to do. Even if her name was written on his fiancée's body, for some reason, Dai wasn't fully convinced that Momo would do such thing to her own sister. Why would a killer write their own name on their victim's body? Maybe, it wasn't for framing her….

"The suspect is sleeping right now." another man said, "Should we wake her up and-"

"No," the prince said, "let her sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll start the court's ruling."

"That's a wise decision. It's best if you get some rest first and clear your mind." the investigator said.

Nodding, the prince got up and rubbed his temples, however, his body flinched as he heard the door open abruptly and a familiar man walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Prince Dai questioned.

"Where's Momo?" Toushiro asked.

Dai's eyebrows furrowed. "Locked up. No one's going to visit her."

"No one but _me, _of course." Toushiro said, "I want to see her and now."

"Why? Why do you want to see my fiancée's murderer?" Dai teased, sensing Toushiro's temptation of wanting to see his ex-slave.

Dai hinted that a relationship between Toushiro Hitsugaya and Momo was going on, and he suddenly felt jealous. He remembered a similar relationship: Prince Dai and slave Kimiyo Hinamori. He knew that many countries were abolishing the Slavery Law and he heard the rumor about Toushiro wanting to abolish that law as well.

"Momo's not a murderer." Toushiro growled. "I know her more than you do."

"Yeah, and you probably know how she looks like too with her legs wide open for you!"

Losing his patience, the soon to-be leader of Lubia grabbed the prince by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. Immediately, the investigator and the officers there separated him. Toushiro glared at the prince as he rubbed the back of his aching head.

"This isn't the time to be fighting, gentlemen. Prince, please go home and get some rest, and Mr. Hitsugaya, tomorrow starts the court's ruling. You'll see the suspect tomorrow morning."

Toushiro nodded, his eyes never leaving the prince's. He then turned around and walk away, however, not to leave. Uncaring about what the prince said, he quickly walked over to where the cells were, eager to see Momo.

As he walked passed the cells, images of Momo came to his mind. He remembered the first day he saw her. She looked so hurt, but strong at the same time. How did he end up falling in love with her? He told himself that falling in love with her wasn't a mistake. He was glad that he had met Momo.

Toushiro halted on the eighth jail cell and looked inside, a smile appearing on his lips as he saw Momo sleep peacefully on the cold hard floor. Since she had been through a lot for the past twenty four hours, he knew that it would be best if she had some rest before going to court tomorrow morning.

"Sleep well; I'll be back tomorrow morning." he whispered and left.

__

"When a person loves someone else, he or she will do anything to be with them."

He knew that what he had planned to do was ludicrous, but he didn't care. Ever since he met Momo, his feelings had changed and he knew what he wanted and what he didn't want.

Toushiro remembered his father saying before passing away.

* * *

Panicky, Angora walked up and down her room, brushing her hair with her fingers as she asked herself where Toushiro was.

It was past ten o'clock and Angora knew that her husband doesn't stay up that late unless it was important. She knew his schedule by memory and there was no meeting starting this late. Therefore, where was he? She knew that he had gone to find out what was going on with Kimiyo's murder, but that was hours ago!

"Melody!" she screamed.

In less than thirty seconds, a short blond maid came up running up the stairs and towards Angora's room. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Did my fiancé make any plans without me know about them?"

The maid shook her head rapidly. "N-No ma'am, not that I know of."

Angora growled abruptly pulled her hair, however, instead of a few strands coming out, a large lock of hair came out, leaving Angora and the maid with their mouths wide open.

Angora began to hyperventilate and then looked at the maid. "Get out, now!!!"

Nodding, Melody ran out of the room, leaving a screaming Angora.

Angora ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, staring at the large lock of brown hair on the palm of her hand. Nervously, she brushed her hair again with her fingers and saw more strands coming out. Angrily, she began pulling her hair and more of her hair began to fall out.

"What's happening with my hair!?" she told herself, staring at her hair fall on the sink.

__

No, this can't be happening!

Angora collapsed on the floor and pulled her hair a bit one more time, hoping that this was just all a nightmare and soon she would wake up with Toushiro next to her. However, it wasn't a nightmare. A few more locks of her hair fell on the floor and she led out an anguishing scream.

* * *

_Next Day...  
_

Calmly, Toushiro walked into the court house with one of his best lawyers by his side. He avoided eye contact with the people as they whispered to themselves why he was helping the murderer.

He turned his head to the side and saw Prince Dai sit down and then look at him back, and oddly, the prince gave him a smirk. Why was he smirking? Toushiro began to feel suspicious.

He sat down with the lawyer he hired and stared at the judge, who was an old (probably in his mid 70s) man with wrinkled skin, small brown eyes, and gray hair.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." the judge said, "Thank you for joining us." He then opened a folder and took out a paper. "Here it states that you, Prince Dai, you want to execute Ms. Momo Hinamori for murdering your fiancée, Kimiyo Hinamori. Are these two young ladies related?"

"Yes, sir." the prince said, "they're sisters."

The judge raised an eyebrow, shocked to hear about a young woman killing her own sister, and continued reading the report. "…And Ms. Momo Hinamori's name was written on your fiancé's body after she had been killed?"

"Yes sir."

"Are there other evidences that state that Momo Hinamori committed the crime?"

Dai shook his head. "No,"

The judge cleared his throat. "Then we have a problem. Just because the lady's name was written on your fiancée's body doesn't mean she did it. Nevertheless, she still is a suspect. Please, bring the suspect."

An officer nodded and opened the wide doors as another officer walked in with Momo. Her hands were tied behind her back and she held her head high up. Toushiro glanced at her and smiled, knowing that she didn't commit the crime.

The officer stopped in front of the judge so Momo could've looked at the judge's face as he continued to speak.

"Ms. Hinamori, I am just going to ask you simple questions and I just want your honest answers. Were you a slave before?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Was Toushiro Hitsugaya your master?"

"Yes."

"After you and your sister met after years of being separated, did she buy you off in order for you to gain freedom in this country?"

"Yes."

"Did you like being freed?"

"Yes."

"Were you _inside _the palace during the murder of your sister?"

"Y-Yes."

"Did you murder Kimiyo Hinamori?"

"No."

Quickly, the people began whispering loudly to one another and the judge hit the gavel on the sounding block.

"Quiet, everyone." he said and then looked at Momo. "I will ask you again, did you murder Kimiyo Hinamori?"

"No." she replied, tears welling up.

"Why do you think anyone would want to kill your sister?"

"…Th-That's what I want to know. She was my only family." she said, her tears raining down her face.

"Ah, I see. Well, Ms. Hinamori, your name written on the victim's body is the only clue we have that you _may have _committed the crime. Therefore, for now, we're locking you up until we truly know who killed Kimiyo Hinamori."

Momo nodded and nibbled her lip. She was glad that the judge had given her a chance to speak, but proving the people that she was innocent was hard.

"Wait,"

Everyone turned their heads and glanced at the prince as he walked over to Momo.

"Is something the matter, sir?" the judge asked.

"I just changed my mind." he said and chuckled, a chuckle that made the people look at him strangely. "I'll drop the charges if Momo Hinamori agrees to marry me."

Everyone's eyes widened, dumbfounded by the prince's strange idea. Marry the murderer of his fiancée? Why would he do such thing?

Toushiro's eyes narrowed and he knew he couldn't object the idea. He wasn't part of the country and had no right to stop Prince Dai from doing so. However, that never meant that he wasn't going to do anything at all.

* * *

**Done! So, who liked the chapter? Hopefully everyone! Anyway, I stopped here to pause the things for a while. One, Angora's hair is falling off. yikes... Two, Prince Dai is DROPPING the charges IF Momo agrees to marry him! Double yikes.... and 3, remember in the old version how I made Toushiro sort of a whimp, well this time (version), he's actually gonna DO THINGS so Momo doesn't leave him! Triple yikes... And, Merciless Ruby needs to shave her legs before going back to school on Monday. Quadriple yiiiiiikes....**

**That was so random. Me & my hair legs. I'm really not embarrassed to say that I haven't shaved in a while. xD And since I wear those boys basketball shorts that are always falling cuz they're so freaking loose for gym, I really need to get rid of the hair. I should try waxing, but I'm afraid of the pain. xD **

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. I will get the person who calls me Hairy-Legs Ruby.... xD jk**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Thank you to EVERYONE that left me a review! I really appreciate it. Well, forgive me for my tardiness, but school is ugh... My spring break is next month, long way to go, and I have a research paper to do! My subject (well, she's not a subject), is J.K. Rowling. Gosh I learned so freaking much about her when I read her biography on her website. She is one of my biggest inspirations, and definitely, fav. authors. Anywayz, enjoy ch. 15 and please leave me a review!**

* * *

Biting her fingernails simultaneously, Angora impatiently waited for her doctor to arrive. It was early in the morning, approximately five or six, and Angora had not eaten breakfast, and nor had she taken a shower. No, she was too anxious and frustrated for that. Once she had woken up, she had jumped out of bed, had picked out any dress she found, and had quickly rushed to the hospital, not even saying a word to her fiancé.

Thinking of her fiancé, Angora wasn't sure of telling Toushiro about her hair problem; afraid that he would leave her for such thing. She turned her head to the side and saw her reflection on the glass window. Though barely visible, she could still see her silhouette and the large cloth she had wrapped yesterday night on her head. She turned her head away and painfully closed her eyes. Angora Long was afraid to look at herself, and see her beauty slowly fall apart.

"Good morning, Ms. Long." greeted the doctor as he walked in with a graceful smile on his face.

Ignoring his smile, Angora quickly turned to him on her chair. "Doctor, I need your help."

The fifty-something year old doctor sat down and looked at her. "What is the problem?"

Gulping, Angora removed the red cloth from her head and stared into the man's hazel-brown eyes. "My hair! Doctor, my hair is falling off and I don't know what to fucking do! Help me, please! Help me!" Angrily, she began to pull her hair out and show it to him the large amount of loose strands.

"Ms. Long, please clam down, that's the first thing. I will help you, but you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when my hair is falling off?! I feel horrible! For over the past two or three days, I have felt tired! I think I had a headache two days ago, but I just ignored it!"

"Do you feel faint?"

"I had, before; but I ignored these things! I can't get sick, doctor! My wedding is coming up very soon a-and I can't get married like this! What will people think? They'll hate me!"

"Ms. Long, if you want to get cured of whatever you have, I suggest you take a deep breath and calm down. Stressing over your lose of hair won't help. Take a minute or two to relax and then I'll do some analysis on you."

"Alright….. Alright…." she sighed.

Once more, Angora looked at her reflection on the window, shivering as the image of her being bald arose in her troubled mind.

* * *

_Marriage…._

Momo stirred on the hard floor as she thought about what the prince had said the previous day. Marriage. Why marriage? Wasn't he in love with her sister? Momo brushed her messy hair back and groaned. She didn't want to get married with him, and his excuse was just plain ludicrous. He had made no sense yesterday, and she hated him for hurting her sister. Even though she was dead, Momo knew that Kimiyo's soul was looking down and was crying from heaven.

Closing her eyes, Momo thought about yesterday.

_"Is something the matter, sir?" the judge asked._

_"I just changed my mind." he said and chuckled, a chuckle that made the people look at him strangely. "I'll drop the charges if Momo Hinamori agrees to marry me."_

_Everyone's eyes widened, dumbfounded by the prince's strange idea. Marry the murderer of his fiancée? Why would he do such thing?_

_Mom's body tensed as Dai stared right into her eyes and smiled. What was he thinking? Is he out of his mind?_

_"Why decide such thing, sir?" inquired the judge, sensing as well that what Prince Dai had just said was incoherently and confusingly._

_Prince Dai, still with his grin, stood up and walked towards her. Momo turned her head away from him, staring at the pristine floor underneath everyone's feet. However, her body flinched as the man, now standing next to her, abruptly grabbed her arm and made her face the spectators._

_"Doesn't she look **exactly alike** like Kimiyo?"_

_Momo kept her head hanging low, but then Dai grabbed her chin and lifted it up, giving everyone a few view of her face. Some of the people looked at her and nodded, knowing that the so-called murderer of Kimiyo Hinamori looked a lot like her._

_Momo couldn't help but look at everyone's face, and then a gasp escaped her lips as she spotted Toushiro staring right at her, his face expression unreadable. Feeling ashamed, she looked away from him and everybody else._

_"The woman I love is dead, and the murderer, her sister, is alive and looks reminds me a lot of how beautiful Kimiyo is, then why not marry her then? To me, she's the second Kimiyo Hinamori!"_

_"She may look like Kimiyo, but she's not Kimiyo."_

_Everyone turned their heads and glanced at Toushiro Hitsugaya as he stood up, arms crossed in front of his chest. Momo almost jumped with joy as their eyes made an instant connection._

_"I know I'll never have the real Kimiyo Hinamori with me, but this is the closest thing I've got." he said, placing his arm on Momo's shoulder._

_Toushiro's eyes gleamed with anger, loathing the way Dai referred Momo as a **thing**._

_"Momo is not a thing. She is a human being just like you, me, and everybody else in this planet. You're so angered and depressed about Kimiyo's death that you don't know what you're saying. She is **not **Kimiyo."_

_"Why are you defending her, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Just because she was your ex-slave…or was she more than just a slave to you?" inquired Dai with a taunting smirk._

_Momo's face reddened, remembering the events that occurred back then when she and Toushiro were all alone._

_"Don't change the sub-"_

_"You probably slept with Momo while being engaged to Angora! But, don't worry, Toushiro… I understand, since you can't be with the girl you love. But, don't worry; I can't be with the woman I love either. So, we're even. But, since you're **not **from this country and Momo is not a slave, you cannot do anything about it but go back to your fiancée and live happily ever after. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue saying what I need to say."_

_Toushiro's glare hardened and he looked at Momo, and then sat back down. Momo felt her heart drop, asking herself why Toushiro had given up._

_Prince Dai turned to the judge and smiled. "Momo Hinamori has 2 options: die or become my wife."_

_The judge rose his head and glanced at Momo. "You heard the choices, Ms. Hinamori. Which do you choose?"_

_Momo's lips trembled and she turned her head, meeting Toushiro's eyes for a minute. The end of his lips shifted upward in a slight smile. Momo looked at him puzzling and then understood what he was trying to tell her as he slightly nodded his head. His eyes were telling him something, but she was afraid that she would say the opposite._

_Nevertheless, she trusted Toushiro._

_"I…I pick marriage." she said, looking straight up at the judge. _

_A few of the spectators raised their eyebrows, but Toushiro's lips formed a smirk.  
_

_Momo turned her head back to Toushiro and saw him nod once. Was he thinking of something that he could save her from marriage? She hoped, for not wanting to marry Dai._

_The judge pounded the gavel on the sounding block. "Decision made! Momo Hinamori will marry Prince Dai; charges dropped."_

_As the spectators rose and began to leave, Momo turned her head one more time to look at Toushiro, however, he was already gone. Frowning, she lowered her head and chose to accept the fact that she'll never be happy. _

_Prince Dai wrapped his arm around her from behind and whispered softly into her ear. "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here another night, Kimiyo; I have something else to do. But don't worry, our wedding will start tomorrow afternoon. We'll live like a family, like how you always wanted to, Kimiyo." He kissed her cheek and left._

_Momo turned her head, her eyebrows furrowing. Why did he call her Kimiyo?_

* * *

Angora jogged after Toushiro as he rapidly walked out of the house.

"Toushiro, wait!"

Groaning, the man paused and turned around to face her. "Angora, I need to go-"

"I-I need to tell…well..._show _you something that's happening to me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now. By the way, I need to tell you something too. It's important, but I have no time."

Angora's heart began to race across her chest. "What is it? Tell me now!"

Toushiro glanced at the grandfather clock by the wall and sighed. "I'm calling off our wedding."

"What?!" Angora screeched, taken aback. "Why?"

"…Because things have changed and I don't want to be with you. Forgive me for hurting you, but I can't be with a person that I don't love. I have to go now; we'll talk next time."

Angora watched Toushiro leave, not having the voice to say anything else. Feeling her legs become weak, she fell onto her knees and removed the cloth from her head, staring down at it as she saw strands of her once gorgeous long hair lying around the fabric.

__

W-Why Toushiro, why? Why are you doing this to me?!

* * *

Momo sat up as she heard a door open and close. It was late at night, meaning that no guard was around.

She heard light footsteps approach her jail cell, and worried that it was some rapist or murderer, she crawled behind the rock-made bed and peeked her head out from one of the sides. The sound of the person's steps grew louder and louder, and then Momo gasped with joy as she saw Toushiro appear standing in front of the cell.

"Momo?"

The brunette hurried out from her hiding place and stood up. Toushiro smiled and quickly took out the key, unlocking the barred-door. Once the door opened, Toushiro ran inside and Momo jumped on his arms, giving each other a long passionate kiss.

"I missed you…" he breathed, pecking her lips continuously.

"I missed you too, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back to Lubia, of course."

"…B-But Prince Dai will know and will bring me back here-"

Toushiro kissed her lips and chuckled. "You haven't even heard my plan. In Lubia, there's a law, stating that when an _ex-slave _is returned to a land in which slavery is still present, he or she becomes a slave in that country and the only way he or she can be free is to escape into _free _land or being bought by someone else and be sent to a free country."

"S-So…" Momo was getting what Toushiro has in plan.

"So, I'm going to take you back to Lubia and you'll become my slave."

"…And if he tries to buy me?"

"He won't because one, I'll be your master again and I won't let him buy you off me at all, and two he's not invited to my country."

Momo grinned and hugged him. The idea of becoming a slave one more time wasn't reassuring, but the idea that she was escaping marriage from a lunatic and that the person who was helping her was the man she loves, was very reassuring.

"Wait, what about Angora?"

"She's not in this, and whatever she says won't stop us. I decided to kick her out of my life now."

* * *

**Ruby is finished. So, ya guys like this chapter? I was supposed to up-date this yesterday, but FFN decided to have it bug swim around a few people's document upload thingy. Anywayz, I wanna tell you all a funny story, and when I'm done, I know most of you will say EWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**Once upon a time (yea right, like a week ago), I was heading towards the kitchen to get a snack. I felt something _squeeshy _below my boots, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. (My head was on the delicious strawberries my mom had bought that day lol). Anywayz, I grab my strawberries and come back to my room. My little sister then goes to steal my strawberries that were left on the fridge and then she screams "OMG THERE'S A DEAD RAT IN FRONT OF THE REFRIGERATOR!" I get my ass up and look, and see a small rat squeeshed in front of the fridge, and realize that I had squeeshed a rat. Yes, people.... Merciless Ruby stepped on a rat with her snow boots and killed it... and she noticed minutes after.**

**EW**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Well, thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT REVIEWED! Gosh, you guys are awesomes. So, last chapter, Angora's hair kept on falling out (and SOME of you actually feel a bit bad for her), Toushiro decided to finally dump Angora and rescue Momo! xD I'm still adding these twists and some of you are like "what the hell...." I really want to finish this story and Will you change for me? first, so then I can continue my other two! Enjoy the chapter, my LoveBugs (haven't call you guys that in a long time, my little CupCakes) and leave me a review porfavor! **

**

* * *

**

As the moon's light gleamed above the forested area, the two lovers ran down the rocky hills and deserted spots, enjoying the time they have. They had already crossed the border and were now running through the forest of Lubia. In addition, Momo was a slave once again.

Toushiro wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up a bit as he helped her cross the river. Momo giggled her childish-girlish laugh as the cool, but dirty water splashed her feet. Loving the sound of her laughter again, he kissed her neck and suddenly lifted her up bridal style.

"Put me down, I can walk." she laughed, wiggling her legs up and down as she embraced his neck with her arms.

Once they reached land, he out her down. Arms still wrapped around his neck, Momo brought him down to the grassy ground until they were both lying down, him on top of her. Toushiro kissed her jaw line as Momo tilted her head, the light from the moon brightening her elegant face. He looked down at her and smiled.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, her sparkling chestnut-brown eyes looking straight into his emerald-green ones.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No; I'm just mesmerized by your natural beauty."

A blush rose to her face, though she continued staring right at him. "You're the first person to say something like that to me. I feel like this is a dream, and if it is, I don't want to wake up at all."

"This is not a dream. I know that sometimes, somethings can be too good to be true, but there are times in which things are good and true. People look at what's around them instead of what's inside of them and others. I don't care about the situation or the setting, I care about what is inside; and you're a beautiful person that many people are blind to see."

"I love you so much."

"…And vice versa." he said, pecking her soft lips.

Momo moaned and brushed his spiky-white hair back. "Let's make love." she told him, watching him smile at the idea. "I missed your touch…"

"I missed _you_. You know how much I suffered for the past few days? I didn't want your sister to buy you off me, but I gave in since I realized that you didn't want to be a slave. I hate seeing you suffer…"

"I hate being far away from you…"

He kissed her forehead and began to unbutton her dress.

It was their second time doing such thing, and Momo remembered their first time. She had been too nervous to even give him a peck. The only reason why they were able to make love was because he had told her that he was going to be extremely gentle with her - and he had been.

Feeling his touch once again, Momo moaned and kissed his lips. "Let's make this night endless…"

* * *

Angora sighed, looking out through the clear window of her and Toushiro's bedroom. It was around three in the morning, and Toushiro still has not arrived. Tears rolled down from her eyes as she stared at the long strands of hair on her pink nightgown. Ignoring her hair, she walked back to bed, face tightly pressed against her white fluffy pillow.

__

"…Because things have changed and I don't want to be with you. Forgive me for hurting you, but I can't be with a person that I don't love. I have to go now; we'll talk next time."

Angora screamed, recalling Toushiro's words. "Why are you doing this to me, Toushiro?! I thought you loved me! You lying bastard! You told me that you loved me! Why the change of heart now!? I hate you! I hate you! I hope you and that slut of a slave go to hell!"

She sat up and rubbed her hand against her eyes, groaning at the itching part. Getting irritated with the itchiness, she got up and rushed to the bathroom. Once inside, she turned the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. However, the itchiness did not halt. She opened her eyes and screamed, seeing nothing but a white space. Collapsing on her knees, she crawled around the floor, feeling for the door.

"Why can't I see anything? Someone help me!"

* * *

_Later that day..._

The news of Momo's disappearance had reached Prince Dai once the guards had found her jail cell empty. After being notified, Dai perfectly knew that Toushiro Hitsugaya had something to do with it. He perfectly knew how in love he was with his ex-slave, especially since he had felt the same way when Kimiyo was alive and a slave herself.

The fact that Momo had, unknowingly how, escaped caused him to be even angrier. Losing Momo was like losing Kimiyo again, and he couldn't bear such thing.

__

Getting Momo back is going to be hard…

he thought, staring at the clear sky as the carriage he was in sped through the roads. _I know she's in Lubia, and if she's there, then that means that she's a slave already. I have to buy her off Toushiro then, but knowing him, that'll never happen. I'll need Angora's help then…._

"I will get you back, Kimiyo…"

* * *

Momo gasped, entering side-by-side with her lover. Toushiro looked around his old house, a smile arising to his lips as memories rose to his mind. The house, constructed from wood, had been locked up for almost a decade. The house, which almost resembled a small mansion, was the birthplace for Toushiro. He had grown up in the house, but ever since his parents had passed away, he had no choice but to move to the palace.

"So, this is your real home?" she asked him, sitting on an old rocking chair.

"Yeah. That rocking chair belonged to my mother. She used to rock me to sleep when I was a baby."

Momo touched the surface of the chair and smiled.

Toushiro knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Momo, I want you to stay here for as long as you can. I will come here everyday to check if you're safe. You're a slave right now, but I am not letting you go back to the palace. I'm going to abolish that law, and you and many other people will be set free."

Momo smiled at the idea. Finally, being free and with Toushiro at the same time. Nevertheless, something, or rather some_one _arose to her mind.

"What about Angora? You're engaged to her. What will your family say when they see that you abolished a powerful law just for me?"

"Momo, I'm mostly doing this for you, but at the same time, I'm doing it for every other slaved person out there in this country. My family believe in slavery because they're rich and don't have to do hard labor in order to earn some money. I don't see things that way. I believe in equality. Being around you has showed me a lot of things that I have not seeing before."

"What about Angora?"

"Like I told you before, I'm not getting married with her. I don't care what my family says or thinks, I will not marry a woman I do not love."

Momo smiled, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. He was doing so many things for her. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

"I'm going to buy food every day for you, and I will visit you everyday. I'll try to get here as early in the morning as I can. I'm scared of leaving you here by yourself."

"Does your family come here often?"

"No, my family don't care about this house. I actually own this house, and they have no right to come here unless I give them the right. However, I had given the right for Angora to come here, and knowing Angora, she can show up here any moment to confront you."

"Does she ever come by here?"

"No, but in case she ever does, do not open the door for her and hide until she leaves. In fact, don't open the door for anyone. I have the key so you don't have to worry about me. You will sleep in my room, which is in the last floor, and in case of anything, I'll show you a hiding place I made when I was a kid that no one knows about."

Momo nodded and he led her upstairs. The whole house was almost completely empty. A few chairs here and there, a table, dust, and some frames. The house had four floors, and on the fourth one was where Toushiro's old bedroom was. Opening the door, he led her inside. The room was small, surprisingly to her. An old mattress bed laid on one corner of the room and another door was seeing across from it.

"Is that your hiding place?"

"Yeah. The door was hidden by the closet I had before."

Toushiro walked over to the door and opened it. Momo walked inside and sneezed as the dust flew up her nostrils.

"…Haven't cleaned this in years…"

"I can tell…" she giggled.

"In case of an emergency, you will hide in here. Don't worry, there's a small window right there so you won't feel cramped in here. Just hide in here and do not make a sound."

Momo nodded understandingly and then looked at him. "Will you visit me a lot, or…"

"I'll try to stay here as long as possible. But if we want this law gone, I'll have to spend hours with my family and the country's government."

"Ooh…."

"…But that doesn't mean that I'll stop visiting you. I'll always drop by here."

Momo grinned and hugged him tightly. Then, she thought of something and her face flushed embarrassingly. "Toushiro…can…can we…"

"Hmmm?"

"C-Can we make love…one more time?"

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, Momo bit her lip and stared at her feet.

"It's just that, before you leave, I want to be with you just one more time…."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I have no problem with that…"

Capturing her lips with his, he picked her up, Momo wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked back to his old bed and laid down on it with her on top.

* * *

Their eyes met for a second, but then Angora shifted her gaze to Chief Guard as he stood by the door of Toushiro's office.

"So," she sighed, staring at Prince Dai, "you want me to help you break the relationship that my fiancé and that slave have?"

"Yeah…"

"…And what makes you think that I'll help you, _Prince_?"

Dai smirked and looked right into Angora's angered eyes. "You're madly in love with Toushiro, and you despise Momo for making him fall in love with her. You despise her even more for causing Toushiro to call off your wedding. Anything else that I forgot?"

Frowning, Angora stood up and walked behind Dai as he was still sitting on the chair in front of Toushiro's desk. Seductively, she placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Dai moaned and closed his eyes.

"Well, you came to the right person." Angora whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe as well.

Dai smiled, enjoying the massage she was giving him.

"…But sadly, I help no one."

Dai opened his eyes and turned around, but once he did, Chief Guard's fist made contact with the side of his head.

* * *

**I am finished! Gosh, it's freaking MIDNIGHT...and I'm falling asleep. Why do I always finish these chapters at midnight? hmm... anyway, a lot went on in this chapter, and it will be explained later on....just be patient. Anyway, I have a funny story to tell you guys!**

**I hate worms. My friend and I were walking home from school and we were being loud and talking and both of us did not notice an earth worm on the ground. However, from the LITTLE LITTLE LITTLE LITTLE LITTLE LITTLE corner of my eye, I see this wiggly thingy on the ground. I look down and scream! I jumped like a dumbass and my SHOE, along with my SOCK, goes FLYING like 3 feet ahead of me! My friend gives me the "what the fuck is wrong with you" look, as well as the "I don't know you, bitch" look. I still wonder how the hell my SHOE AND SOCK (not plural, just ONE SOCK AND SHOE) came off! Prob. cuz I jumped really high xDDDDD**

**Anywayz, **

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! As always, THANK YOU to EVERYONE that left me a review! You guys are awesome! Well, this story is near its end. PROBABLY 4 - 6 more chapters, depending on the situation cuz I have an obsession of editing some scenes and making them weird, but as you guys would refer it to "M. RUBY ADDED A TWIST!". I love twists; it makes the story stand out. Anyway, I'm currently reading a book called "Malice' by Lisa Jackson and that book is amazing! That book is like the definition of twist. It's crime, mystery, bit of romance, suspense a bit, thriller maybe, and drama (I'm not finished with it). It's a really good book but it's not for children and some teens, unless you're 16/17 and above.... But anyway, that book is just awesome! Anyway, enjoy ch. 17 and review please!**

**

* * *

**

Darkness fell once again. The moonlight gleamed over Lubia, brightening the resting country. The winds produced a sweet melody as it swayed here and there, leaves scattering all over and branches dancing around. Because of the moon's gleaming light, a few residents chose to sit outside their homes.

Twigs being snapped into pieces was heard, as well as the voices of a few people; or specifically, _slaves_. The group of nine men and eleven women had recently sneaked out from the Hitsugaya Estate. Hours ago, one of the slaves had been able to steal the keys from a sleeping guard and had hid it in a good place as he and the others waited for nightfall to come and for everyone to be asleep; their perfect chance to escape.

"Are we near free land?" a thirteen-year-old slave asked; dark-chocolate skin with deep hazel irises.

"I think so," replied the leader of the group.

Swiftly walking in a semi-straight line while holding hands, the slaves, walking barefoot, steps on twigs, rocks, braches, leaves, and insects as they tried to wondered if free land was nearby.

"What if they catch us before we get there?" asked the boy again, his lips quivering from the cold.

"Shh, don't say such nonsense, boy!" whispered loudly the fifty-year-old woman behind him, a scared expression noticeably seen on her face.

"I doubt we'll get caught. Guards usually don't roam around woods looking for runaway slaves."

"…But what if, when we get there, Angora and Master Hitsugaya find us and brings us back?"

"Haven't you heard?" said another slaved man, "If a slave escapes into free land, he is automatically free!"

"…But we got a problem." added the man behind the leader, "We don't know exactly where _free land _is. What if we go to a slave country instead?"

"They won't know that we're slaves."

"They won't, but Ms. Long and Master Hitsugaya does if they ever see us there…"

* * *

Toushiro sipped his tea as he stared at the slave house, recently watching about twenty of his slaves escape. Nevertheless, he did not care one bit. Matter-of-factly, he was glad that they had escaped. In his opinion, every slave in that house should've escaped. It would have made his job easier for abolishing the Slave Law.

Releasing a tiring sigh, he looked up at the full moon and smiled. Soon, he and Momo would be together -- no matter what Angora, Dai, or anybody else opinioned or said about it.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He opened his cold, tiring eyes as Angora's voice was heard.

Wearing her silky nightgown and a prink cloth around her head, she stood behind Toushiro, hugging him from behind. Standing up straight, he turned around and grabbed her wrists, gently pushing her away from him.

"Angora, I'm sorry but….I feel nothing for you. I'm sorry to break your heart like this, but I'm being honest. I never loved you; you made me think that way." he explained.

Angora's brows furrowed. "I _made _you think that? What am I, your mother?! What did I fucking do to make you think that, huh? Tell me! Tell me, Toushiro; tell me!"

"You made me repeat 'I love you' to you so many times that I thought to myself that I probably did love you. But now, I've realized that I don't and never did."

"Oh, so now you're just leaving me like this! Don't you know the stress I'm going through; my emotional and physical pain?! In case you didn't know, I went blind for ten minutes, and I don't know why! My skin feels scratchy, my vision blurs for a few minutes, I recently went blind for ten minutes, and I'm losing my hair!"

Angora took off the cloth and showed him her loose strands as they hung on shoulder and nightgown. "Look, see! See!" She pulled some of her locks out and threw them at him.

Toushiro just glanced at her, not knowing what to reply. Although he didn't want anything with Angora but friendship, he still didn't want to see her hurt like this. However, reassuring her would be hard since she would misinterpret it as affection and love.

"Angora, I'm sorry-"

"_I'm sorry_?! What is _I'm sorry _going to do!?"

"What else do you want me to do then?!"

"Leave that slave! Leave her! Come back to me, please. I'm in love with you and you know that you feel the same way for me!"

"Angora, for the last time, I feel nothing for you! What don't you understand?"

Panting, Angora tilted her head to the side a bit, shaking it in a 'no'. "What I don't understand if why you had a change of heart right after you met her? If I were your slave, would you love me then? If she had never come into our lives, would you still love me?"

"Feelings change, Angora. I'm in love with Momo…sorry."

"Whatever…go with her then…" Angora said, leaving their bedroom._Asshole, you broke my heart, and now I'm going to break yours… Mess with fire, and you'll get burned…_

_

* * *

_

Momo held his shirt tightly in her hands, smelling Toushiro's scent. He had given her his white-collar shirt so she wouldn't feel too lonely inside his true, quiet home.

"I love you so much…" she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Following Day…_

Toushiro sat down among the group of men, eyeing all of their face expressions. One of them, who was in his mid-seventies with light brown eyes, spoke first.

"So, you're stating that you want to abolish the Slave Law?"

"Yes. My grandfather passed away not too long ago and now everything's in my hands. I want that law to be abolished, and _now_."

The man gave him a slight glare. "What are your reasons?"

Toushiro thought about them for a second, telling himself to be careful not mentioning Momo into this. "It's immoral. Why own other people? Who are we to own others? We may have the money, but not the privilege to own them."

The man sat back on his chair. "Oh, so just because-"

"I want equality in my country. I don't care what you or anybody else says about it. I'm the leader of this country and I'm going to start acting like one. In order for the law to be abolished, we all have to take a vote, and that will start now…"

The other men listened carefully, most of them taking favor of their new, young leader.

* * *

Momo washed her face inside the house's bathroom with the clean, cool water. Stripping herself naked, she laid on the large bathtub and poured the cool water over her body with a small container. The stress aired from her body, the ache on her feet and legs disappearing. Her stomach growled slightly, telling herself that she couldn't wait for Toushiro to come with some food.

Hummingbirds hummed outside the house, making Momo feel like opening the windows and letting them inside. But, she couldn't. She strictly paid attention to Toushiro's instructions. _Nobody _can know where she was.

She couldn't wait for the law to be diminished. Hiding here and there while suffering both physically and emotionally was eating her from the inside. She simply couldn't take it anymore. What else was going to happen to her if the law doesn't become abolished? Will she have to hide in this house for the rest of her life? She knew that that would be impossible. Sooner or later, _someone _was going to catch her hiding in there.

_Where are you, Toushiro… _she thought, embracing her naked torso.

A chilly feeling ran up her spine while she looked around, fearing the fact that she was all alone. Getting out of the tub, she put her dress back on and went back to the bedroom. Lying on the bed, she grabbed Toushiro's shirt and smiled. But suddenly, a familiar voice made her flinch.

_Oh no!_

Standing up, she pushed the curtain a slight bit and looked through the foggy window, her eyes widening as she saw Angora Long and Chief Guard staring right at the house.

_What is she doing here?! Did Toushiro betray me and told her that I was here? No, he couldn't have…. No, he's not like that! Remember, Momo, she knows about this house too!_

Momo was grateful that Angora had a big mouth, hearing the woman's conversation.

"Why are we here?" Chief Guard asked, wrapping his arms around Angora, kissing her neck.

"…Because this can be one of the places in which she's hiding. Toushiro is very predictable to me-"

"…Except for when he told you that he didn't want anything to do with you." the man behind her laughed.

Angora pushed him away and glared at him. "If you came here to tease me, then get the fuck out of here. If not, then help me find that bitch and kill her. I'm pretty sure that she's hiding in here."

"…And if she's not?"

Angora turned to Chief Guard, a smirk arising to her lips. "Then we're going to have to force some answers out of Toushiro…"

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Light sprinkles of water fell on his forehead, waking the man up. Groaning at the pain on the side of his head, he sat up, his eyes squinting.

_Where am I?_ he thought, his eyes finally cracking a bit.

After his vision cleared up for a few seconds, he stood and looked around, seeing nothing but trees and a waterfall right beside him. He turned around, facing the waterfall, and thought how he ended up here.

Soon, it came to him.

Momo escaping from the jail cell with the help of Toushiro…. He going to Angora for help, and her turning her back on him.

A smile rose to Dai's lips.

_Angora, you bitch…_

He began to walk back to Lubia, which he knew that it would take him about eleven minutes. His interest in Momo was soon vanishing.

_You're not going to get away with that, Angora…_

* * *

**Alright, ch. 17 is finished! Anyway, the story about my shoe and sock flying lol. Last time, I didn't have enough time to explain to you specifically how it happened and almost all of you were like "how the hell did your SHOE and SOCK come off from your foot?!" Anyway, that day, I was wearing these really cute red and black flats and when I wear flats, I put on these thin transparent socks so my feet wonj't get blisters (hate them). My flats are half a size bigger than my feet and the thin-transparent socks were REALLY loose as well. So, when I jumped, only ONE of the socks and ONE of my flats slid from my foot. (I don't know why only one of each decided to come off...)**

**Alright guys, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, I'm going to fatass myself with the chocolate cake I just baked. (I love baking, but don't wanna be a baker).**

**_REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Hello my Darlings! Thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that left me a review on the last chapter. I know that my up-dates are slow, but heck it's Spring, nice weather, and school are distracting me! I wish I could up-date everyday but I can't. Anyway, here's your chapter (mostly dedicated to the ones that reviewed) and please leave me a comment/review! **

* * *

Angora's footsteps, taunting the mind of Hinamori Momo additionally, were heard clearer as she neared the last floor of the house. Momo was already hidden inside the small room, questioning herself why Angora was inside the house. She held Toushiro's T-shirt tightly on her hands, praying that somehow Angora would leave the house and never come back.

Momo's anxiety was causing her to pant. Taking deep breaths of air, the slave closed her eyes, telling herself to calm down. She could not let her nerves get the better of her. If Toushiro was going to be strong in this, then so would she. She had faith on her lover, and knew that he would be disappointed if she gets caught. No, their plan can't get destroyed. Their slaved love was finally going to be set free, and it would be a shame if their waiting and planning was ruined that instant.

__

No, I'm not letting such thing happen…

Momo heard the bedroom door open along with a pair of steps. She covered her mouth with the shirt and swiftly walked away from the door.

"She was here," Momo heard Angora's angered tone. "Last time I saw this bed, it was made. And plus, where else would Toushiro hide that girl?"

"She must be hiding inside this house."

"Of course, and once I find her, I'll skin her for showing up in Toushiro's life…"

* * *

The slaves glanced at one another, confused of what was going on. Their hearts' beats increased as the guards, standing firmly in front of them, glared at them. Some of the slaves had hid behind one another, afraid that the guards would pick random slaves to beat. Nevertheless, the guards weren't armed.

The door opened and their white-haired master entered, a stoic expression on his face. The slaves shifted back, afraid of what their master would do to all of them. Toushiro knew perfectly why they had done that, but he kept shut.

Once he stood in front of them, he looked at each and everyone of them and quickly felt heartless. These people, who had been suffering even before he was born, were still alive and strong. He felt angry with himself for not abolishing the law before. The main reason why he had just abolished the law was because of his slaved love with Momo. He couldn't last one more day without her… But why abolish the law now? He looked at every single slave, or ex-slave now, and saw the pain in their eyes. He knew now that he had acted cowardly before, fearing of what his family would say and that Momo would leave the country if she had been set free before.

"I have spoken to the government and congress of the country, and after long hours of decision making, we all have concluded to abolish the Slavery Law and set you all free."

Gasps filled the room. Some of the guards groaned disappointedly, loving their "hobby" of beating up the weak people.

"A-Are you trying to say that we-we're f-free?!"

Toushiro nodded, a small smile forming on his lips as he saw the _ex-slaves _cheer with joy, kissing and hugging one another.

"Now get out of here, all of you. I don't want to see you guys here ever again."

The newly free people ran out of the house as if they were being chased by a some horrendous creature. A female ex-slave, about nineteen years old, stood in front of Toushiro and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheeks and then running off.

"You're welcome," he mouthed, heading outside.

Now that he had officially set the people free, his next task was to get Momo and bring her back to his palace. Now, no one can stop him from marrying her and being happy. A few of his family members had encouraged him when he had told them about abolishing the law, and the rest had gotten angry at him. However, he had not told them the real reason why he did that.

A horse waited for him by the gates. Grabbing its ropes, he hopped on and gently kicked the horse by its side. But as the horse started moving, Toushiro quickly halted it as a familiar man appeared. Toushiro's eyes narrowed, wondering what Prince Dai wanted; even if he hinted that it had to do with Momo.

"I just saw all of your slaves run off. Going after them?"

"They're not slaves anymore. They're free people."

"Oh, I see… So you did what I had done years ago? You set your slaves free because you couldn't last even one more second without Kimiyo, right?"

Toushiro's eyes narrowed confusingly. "Kimiyo's dead-"

"No she's not! Momo's dead and Kimiyo's alive! You think Kimiyo is Momo, but you're wrong! Momo's dead!"

"Stop ignoring the truth, Dai! Kimiyo's dead and you're too hurt to face the facts!"

Dai's eyes widened as if he had realized the truth, but just did not want to accept it. His head began to ache, and growingly he collapsed onto his knees.

"N-No! Kimiyo isn't dead! She can't be dead!"

As the prince told himself, simultaneously, that Kimiyo wasn't dead, Toushiro gently kicked the horse on its side and rode away. He knew that Kimiyo's death was causing Dai to lose his mind, but he didn't have time to worry about him. His main goal was too get Momo and sign marriage papers. The sooner, the better…

* * *

"Where the hell is she!?" screamed an angry Angora, kicking a nearby chair.

Momo flinched once the chair made contact with the wall.

Angora and Chief Guard had walked around the house, desperately searching for Momo. They had searched every corner of the house, though Momo was no where to be found. From the small room Momo was hiding, she had heard Angora's swearing and stomps here and there.

__

When are they going to leave?

The longer both stayed, the quicker they'll catch Momo. Momo couldn't control herself from shaking, causing light _taps _to be heard against the wooden floor by her fingers. She grabbed her trembling hand and took a deep breath.

__

Relax…Just relax…

Her body weakened and she held onto the small windowsill.

"I know she's in here…but where?"

Angora turned her head around and then, her eyes landed on a familiar wall, and a smirk landed on her lips.

"I can't believe I haven't thought about it before…"

"What are you talking about?" the man beside her inquired.

"I think I know where she's hiding…"

Swiftly, Angora walked over to the corner of the room.

__

I can't believe it slid off my mind! I remember Toushiro telling me about this once…

Momo's chestnut-colored eyes widened as the door opened abruptly and Angora's mischievous face was seen.

Her face reddened, not knowing what to do.

__

They caught me....

_They caught me… I'm sorry, Toushiro…_

In Angora's point of view, Momo had not changed a bit from when she had last seen her. Her hair and irises were as dark as ever, her face still contained that childish innocence, her figure was as slim as ever, though she looked a bit healthier. All of this made Angora angry. Why was Momo so perfect? She is a slave! Slaves can't be flawless! Was that the reason why Toushiro left her for Momo?

In Momo's point of view, Angora had changed a lot, physically. She looked thinner, but in an unhealthy way. She looked pale and ill. Bags were seen under her once shimmering eyes. She wore a cloth around her head for an unknown reason and loose strands of her hair laid by her chest and shoulders.

"So this is where you have been hiding?"

Momo stayed quiet, her head held high up, unafraid of Angora and her harsh words.

"Toushiro has been hiding you here. You know that that lifeless prince that you're supposed to marry is desperately looking for you? Can you believe that he went to Lubia, not only to look for you, but to ask me for help?! Do I look that desperate to him?!"

Momo raised a teasing eyebrow and the end of her lips jerked up in a slight smirk. Angora frowned and stepped forward into the darkened room.

"You think this is funny?"

Her face expression did not erase. Instead, Momo tilted her head to the side a bit and her smirk widened a bit. About to lose her temper, Angora stepped forward and grabbed the shorter girl by the collar of her dress, lifting her up to her feet.

"Erase that pathetic smile off your face."

Angora's wrist bones and ulna could be seen behind her thin pale flesh. Momo's eyes narrowed disgustingly and she looked up at Angora.

"You look so sick. What happened to you?"

Angora's eyes widened, her hands soon trembling. Momo noticed her reaction to her question and continued taunting her.

__

I've hit your weak spot, Angora….

"I see loose strands of your hair by your shoulders….Are you losing your hair?"

Angora's eyes turned watery. No, she can't listen to what that slave was telling her! But, she couldn't stop herself. The grip on the girl's dress loosened.

"Your skin is pale, your eyes look tired and hurt… You don't look so well, Angora." Momo said, her voice innocent but a hint of mischievousness was heard.

Angora let go of Momo and screamed in anguish. She dropped to her knees and removed the cloth around her head. Her anger got the better of her as she began to pull her hair out, tears falling on the dirty woodened floor.

Momo watched her scream and shift here and there. She noticed small bald spots on her head, causing the girl to shiver. Watching Angora cry on the floor as her once gorgeous hair fell from her head caused her to feel pity.

_She caused me pain…. I'm too nice.. I shouldn't pity her, but I do. I hate seeing people suffer…_

Momo believed that no one should suffer in this cold world, but there were people in this world who deserved a taste of their own medicine.

"I hate you! You ruined everything! You ruined my life!"

Angora stood up and grabbed Momo by her hair. Momo was dragged out of the small room and thrown on the bedroom floor. She looked up and saw Chief Guard smirk, unbuckling his belt. Momo's eyes widened and she crawled are you, Toushiro?

"I know that you slept with Toushiro already, but you know what, I don't care anymore!" Angora then turned to Chief Guard and smiled. "Make sure that she'll never open her slutty legs ever again."

Chief Guard removed his belt and knelt down in front of Momo. He licked his lips and crawled on top of her.

"Make her cry in pain!" Angora commanded, walking around them.

Chief Guard caressed Momo's cheek and leaned forward towards her. The brunette closed her eyes, waiting for him to attack her. But then, a swift movement caused her to open her eyes. Momo looked up and saw the man get up and wrap his hands around Angora's neck. The ill woman looked at him shockingly as she was pushed against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The man smirked and shook his head.

"My own free will, for once…"

* * *

**YAY I'M DONE! Anyway, it's HOT out here and something bit me that's causing me to scratch. I'm not sure if it's a mosquito cuz there was none outside... it's probably the heat. I'm kinda allergic to the heat. Anyway, sorry to keep you guys waiting. T-T I had tests to study last week and I have 2 tests tomorrow. Gotta get my ass studying right now. Btw, HAVE YOU GUYS READ THE BLEACH MANGA!? Tite Kubo is on crack! YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO TOUSHIRO!? For those who watch the anime, forget the anime for now and go to Manga cuz they're AHEAD and holy Jesus Toushiro better get his other part back cuz damn.... This is gonna be some bloody war. **

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19! Whoa, this story is moving fast. I'm glad! It's very close to its end, but do not worry. for I have 2 more stories on the way (Diary and another one). Thank you to my supporting-caring-AWESOME reviewers! I'm going to shut my mouth now and let you guys read! Please comment though! xD**

**

* * *

**

Angora stared at him oddly. "Your own free will? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm tired of being your little bitch." the man said, spitting on the floor. "Doing orders here and there, while you continue loving that ass of your ex-fiancé…You're just using me!"

Angora's eyes widened, though knowing that what he just said was correct. She did not love him, as a matter of fact, she never did.

Chief Guard, who's real name was Xavier Long, and Angora had met months before she had met Toushiro. She was an orphan with an unknown last name and he was a poor man that stole from wealthy people at nighttime. Both were so poor that they thought about stealing the king's money in order to survive. With her good lucks and seductive ways, Angora had accomplished to lure Toushiro into her life, using Xavier's last name as her own.

After a week or so of them dating, she had fallen hard for him, something that had made Xavier angry and jealous. Nevertheless, the man had hid it and had applied as one of Toushiro's grandfather's guards. After the first few of days of protecting the man, he had been shifted as the chief of guards, earning him the name of Chief Guard from slaves and other guards.

As months had transformed to years, Xavier (aka Chief Guard) had noticed the sudden "love" Angora had for Toushiro. Nevertheless, Xavier knew that what Angora and Toushiro had felt for one another was certainly not love, but obsession.

While Toushiro had been busy preparing on becoming king , Xavier and Angora had sneaked out of the palace and had spent their alone time miles away from the palace. Though, as time had continued passing by, Angora had showed less affection towards him. As they had made love, Angora had looked bored and had wanted to end things as soon as possible so she could have been back with Toushiro.

….And after a month of that, both had stopped sneaking in and our of the palace, and instead had done whatever they had wanted to do when they had free time during the day.

One thing that Xavier had loved the most about the whole situation was Momo Hinamori showing up in their lives. Xavier had enjoyed watching Angora get angry and jealous over Toushiro's new love. Angora felt the same way he had when she and Toushiro had first gotten together.

"Why would you say such thing? We've been working together for such a long time. We can't let anything get between us."

Chief Guard laughed, abruptly dropping her to the floor. "Are you kidding me? You think I'm stupid? You've been kicking me out of your life as if the only thing that had mattered was Toushiro and his money! You never cared for me. You just used me."

"Asshole, I did care for you! Remember those times when-"

"When you had pushed me away after I had helped you? You were dying in the middle of the streets and I helped you out!"

"I was desperate for a change! That's why I accepted your help! I never loved you, and never will."

Xavier stared deep into her eyes, his fists trembling. Both of them flinched once they heard the door shut abruptly. They turned their heads, and the girl was gone.

"Shit!" Angora cursed, quickly going after Momo.

However, Chief Guard grabbed her thin wrists and threw her against the wall. Angora shrieked as her head loudly bumped against the wall.

"Get off me!" she screamed, punching his chest.

"Forget her! This is about you and me now!"

"You and me are over! Fuck off!"

Chief Guard pushed himself against her, crushing her petite form. The ill woman began to hyperventilate as he placed his arm tightly against her neck. He bit his bottom lip, loving the anger in Angora's eyes.

Though suddenly, a sharp pain arose on his crotch. Chief Guard screamed, flinching with his hands between his legs, blood staining his light-brown trousers. Angora smirked, watching the tall man fall onto his knees, wincing in pain.

"B-Bitch, what the hell did you do?!"

Angora revealed a small kitchen knife. "I took this knife yesterday night from one of the chefs and this morning when I was getting dressed, I hid it underneath my dress. I was planning on using this knife on Momo. I wanted to cut her hair off and shred her into pieces, but cuz of you, my plan backfired. In order to get my hands on her, I'll have to pass by you."

Chief Guard stood up, his legs trembling from the pain, and glared at her. "You're going to pay for this."

He removed his hand from his crotch, small drops of blood dripping on the floor. "I'm going to get you for this."

Angora chuckled, "Go ahead and try."

The man gathered up his energy and lunged forward, though Angora shifted aside and then stabbed him on his side. As the man groaned in pain again, Angora froze for a second as a strong chest pain arose.

"Shit!" she cursed, her hands flat above her bosoms. Her vision blurred once again, but rapidly came back to normal. Whatever was causing those effects could not interfere with her plans.

Standing on her feet, she kicked the screaming man on the back of his head and rapidly ran away. Chief Guard collapsed on the floor, one hand on his crotch while the other stroked the back of his head.

_I knew I should've stopped you before…_

_

* * *

_

Momo stopped, taking deep breaths of air as she leaned her back against a trunk. How long has she been running for? Three minutes? Five? Ten? She didn't know. That was unimportant, however. The important thing was that she was far away from the house. What if Chief Guard and Angora chose to follow her? The ex-slave didn't want to wait and find out. Her feet ached, but ignoring the pain, she speed walked deep into the woods.

__

"Why would you say such thing? We've been working together for such a long time. We can't let anything get between us."

Chief Guard and Angora were working together…but for how long, and what's their plan for working together? Momo hinted that it had to do with the wealth of the whole Hitsugaya family. Lately, people have been marrying rich persons just for their money. Knowing how mischievous Angora was, Momo knew that the main reason why she wants to marry Toushiro was for his money. Typical.

So, if Angora was marrying Toushiro for his money, then what of Chief Guard? What does he have to do with any of this?

The sound of twig breaking was quickly heard, and frighteningly, Momo turned her head. The squirrel ran up the tree and hid behind a stack of branches. Momo released a sigh and continued running.

She needed to find Toushiro, somehow, and going back to the house was out of the question. What about the palace? She could try going back, but what if Angora and Chief Guard were heading back there instead and spotted her? Frustratingly, she sat down on a large rock. Tears welled up, but she told herself not to cry.

__

I can't give up. I'll go to the palace and wait for Toushiro there…

Momo pulled her legs up and embraced them, resting her head sideways on her knees.

"I need you, Toushiro…"

"So do I…"

Momo turned around and saw Angora lung towards her, knocking her off the rock and onto the grassy ground. Angora jumped on top of her and punched her square on the face. Momo grunted, grabbing the woman's wrists and throwing her off of her. The brunette stood but quickly fell back down as Angora grabbed her leg and pulled her.

"You ruined everything!"

Angora grabbed the knife, and still tainted with Chief Guard's blood, lunged to stab the ex-slave on the chest, but missed once Momo move out of the way. Momo grabbed the woman's hand, and with the other, tried to the take the knife away. With her free hand, Angora slapped her across the face. Ignoring the sharp sting on her cheek, Momo grabbed the cloth wrapped on the woman's head and abruptly yanked it off. A loud scream filled Momo's ears as Angora froze, watching her strands of hair slowly fall out once Momo had yanked the cloth off.

Momo stared at the cloth and then at Angora. Bald spots were already seen. Momo dropped the cloth and stepped away from the screaming woman.

"My hair! My hair!"

For a slight second, Momo felt sorry for the woman. But, she shook her head and stared deep into the woman's eyes.

"I guess this is your punishment for being such a bitch."

Angora glared at Momo, "Punishment!? This is not punishment! This is your doing, you witch! I will kill you! I will _kill you_!"

In a blink of an eye, Angora stood right in front of her and stabbed her with the knife. Momo's eyes widened, her knees turning weak. Angora smirked and pushed the girl on the ground. Momo gasped for air, a strong pain arising on her stomach.

"Don't worry 'bout telling Toushiro how much you love him… I'll give him the message."

* * *

Toushiro arrived, his eyes narrowing as he saw Chief Guard lying on the ground, grunting in pain. What was the man doing here?

Toushiro climbed off the horse and jogged towards the man. "What are you doing here?"

Chief Guard looked at his master's eyes. "I was ordered by Angora to come here. She didn't explain to me why, but I followed her orders like always. When we arrived, she spotted that Hinamori slave hiding and started to beat her. I stopped her, but she grabbed a knife and stabbed me. I tried saving the slave, b-but-"

"Where's Momo and Angora?!"

"The slave ran away and Angora went after her. I tried stopping Angora, sir, but failed. I am sorry."

Toushiro's expression didn't change, and suddenly, he punched Chief Guard on the face. The man feel back, inwardly cursing.

"Don't play all innocent with me. I know you wanted to hurt Momo as well…"

* * *

**I am finished! wooot! Anyway, I was suppose to up-date this yesterday.. and instead just wrote half and just finished the other half today. At first, I couldn't type cuz I got vaccinated twice today and my arm ached. One of the vacines is for HPV, Cervical Cancer, preventing it of course. For some weird reason, it hurts and there are some reports of teenage girls fainting after getting vaccinated...so... ouchie. I hate needles lol. BUT, GIRLS, IT IS IMPORTANt TO GET VACCINATED! I know it hurts, but it's worth it!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Thank you to EVERYONE that left me a wonderful review! This story has progressed so much and I know I don't update as much as I used to before, school has been putting me down, and I have a lot of plans to do lately. I have 3 stories, one of them being Diary, in mind and 2 of them are being planned out. Well, enjoy ch. 20 and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Momo glared at Angora as blood slowly oozed out of her stomach. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't help but groan. Smirking like a predator who had just caught its delicious prey, Angora walked around Momo with the bloody knife in her hand. Her strands of hair was hanging by her shoulders and her face turned a crimson red.

"Bitch, you like the pain?"

Momo hyperventilated as she rolled around on the ground. Tears welled up and she bit her lower lip. Her body flinched and she screamed boisterously as Angora kicked her on her spine.

"What about now?!"

Momo opened her eyes, telling herself that she couldn't let Angora take control of her like this. Toushiro was abolishing the law and she couldn't just give up right now. What would Toushiro think of her then? Weak, obviously. Sexism has been a big thing for years and just because she was a woman did not mean that she had to give up right away.

As Angora swung her foot to kick her again, Momo caught it with her right hand and suddenly pulled her downward. Angora shrieked as her back hit the rocky ground. Immediately, Momo climbed on top of the woman and punched her nose. Her knuckles ached, but she paid no heed to the pain, and then grabbed her hair and pulled it. Irritatingly, Angora screamed as she felt her hair smoothly come out like thread going through fabric. She suddenly felt weak, not having the strength to defend herself. Momo continued pulling her hair out as Angora pleaded her to stop.

"You think I'm stupid to listen to your pathetic pleases? After what you've done to me, you think I'm going to let you go that easily?"

Angora sat up and pushed her off. Her face was even redder and she panted heavily. Her hair was all over her chest and blood ran down the side of her forehead. Momo soon realized that she had scratched her with her long fingernails.

"Toushiro was mine, and you took him away from me!"

"Since when did you own him? I never saw a leash around his neck! And for your information, he came to _me_! I never went to him!"

"You lie! You seduced him, you ugly whore!"

Momo grinned, placing her hand on her aching stomach. "I did not seduce him, but it's not my fault that you couldn't keep your man under control. Admit it, you can't keep a man! You lost Toushiro, and now you're losing that guard-lover of yours! Men must hate you."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't know you well, Angora, but I do know that you're a gold-digging bitch!"

Angora stood, looking for the knife that was in her hand a few minutes ago. Momo looked around and spotted the knife, and quickly, she crawled towards it. Nevertheless, due to the pain in her stomach, she wasn't fast enough and Angora grabbed it first. The ill woman smirked, licking her lips.

"I'll kill you the same way your sister was!"

Momo halted and stared at the woman with an odd expression. "Did you have something to do with my sister's death?"

Angora laughed wickedly, and Momo's heart pounded loudly against her chest. "Don't worry, _I _didn't kill your precious sister….but _I _ordered her to be killed…"

* * *

Chief Guard groaned as he stood himself up. "S-Sir, I-"

"Where's Momo and Angora?"

"I told you that I did not know! Momo ran away and Angora ran after her!"

Toushiro continued to glare at him, his adrenaline rushing. His chest ached as he worried more about Momo as the seconds passed by. He knew that Chief Guard was hiding something from him, and until he doesn't tell him, he thought of ways to punish the man for making him wait so long.

"What did Angora want with Momo?"

Chief Guard took a second to reply. He was taller than Toushiro, and stronger too. Even though he also felt like going after Angora, he also felt like teasing his _master _a bit too. It's what he deserves for taking Angora from him…

"Kill her, obviously…" Xavier replied with a hint of mockery.

Toushiro's glare intensified as he all of the sudden grabbed Xavier by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against a trunk. Xavier chuckled and stared at Toushiro emerald-colored irises.

"Why didn't you stop her!?"

Xavier laughed, grabbing Toushiro's wrists and abruptly pushing him back. Toushiro quickly balanced himself and stared at the man laughing in front of him.

"There were so many things Angora and I did behind your back, sir…"

His heart beat anxiously as he continued to stare at the man. "Let me guess, you guys slept behind my back."

Xavier's eyebrow cocked. "Wow, so you _knew _what was going on between us."

Toushiro frowned. He suddenly recalled that he had met Angora around the same time Xavier had begun working for his grandfather. And gladly, he did not feel disappointed or depressed over it; nevertheless, he did feel like an idiot. They had gone out for such a long time and he had not even _hinted _that Angora was being unfaithful. On the other hand, he didn't care. He has Momo now and Angora's history to him.

"What else happened behind my back between you two?"

Xavier sighed and spat on the ground. "Sex and murder. That's a brief summary of what Angora and I did."

"_Tell me _what you guys did!"

"Control yourself, sir. Your face is getting red and I see some veins popping out."

"Don't joke around with me! Tell me _everything _that happened between the two of you!"

"Why do you even care?"

"I want to confront her! All of this time, I could've been with Momo, even if she _was _a slave! The only reason why I waited so long to be with Momo was because of her! I didn't want to break her heart after I had told her before how much I loved her."

Xavier laughed. "So you lied to Angora? You and Angora weren't a real couple then; adding the fact that she was just with you for the money…"

Toushiro cursed inwardly, but before he could've said anything, Xavier continued.

"Angora and I have been together before you guys met. We both needed money, and after hearing that the soon-to-be leader needed a girlfriend, Angora thought about seducing you and becoming your girl so we could've stolen the Hitsugayas' money. Our plan started to work out; but, there was a downfall to that plan, and that was you… For some reason, she fell_ in love _with you and couldn't see herself hurting you. She became so obsessed with you that when we made love, she would always scream out _your name _instead of mine! It got so bad that we barely talked… but when she needed someone to take care of the people she did not stand, she ordered me to kill them. But, she has done a few murders here and there too…"

Toushiro stepped back, his body shaking. He had spent a large quantity of his life with a murderer. How could he have been so blind? But now, the big question was _who _did she, and Xavier, murder…

"Who did you kill?"

Xavier took a moment to reply, enjoying the way Toushiro was reacting. Though, he couldn't wait to see his face once he told him the _whole _truth.

"Besides a few slaves that you and everyone else found outside, your once beloved Angora killed your grandfather right after having sex with him, and then ordered me to get rid of Kimiyo Hinamori for her…"

* * *

Momo punched Angora as her knuckles ached more and her body trembled. Her anger had spilled out like lava out of a volcano, and unable to control it, she let herself attack Angora with such anger.

Her sister was dead because of Angora. Momo didn't care about the consequences. She didn't care what Toushiro or anybody else thought about her after this. The only thing on her mind right now was to tear Angora apart. Before, she was _too innocent _to do such harm, but after hearing about the cause of her sister's death, she had exploded.

Angora tried to cover her face as Momo punched her and then proceeded on pulling her hair. She tried to fight back, but it seemed to her as if Momo's anger had increased her strength. Momo grabbed her by her falling hair and continuously threw her head against the ground. Angora screamed as she felt the sharp edges of rocks and twigs stab her.

"Stop!!!"

Momo heard her screaming, but she couldn't. She was doing this for Kimiyo and for causing her so much pain. Kimiyo had been her only family left and now she was gone. She was lonely now. The only person she has left was Toushiro, but he wasn't there with her now. Where is he? She needed him right now.

Angora's eyes closed as her world turned dark. Momo halted her attacks as she stared down at the unconscious woman. The bruises were visible now, and she had nail scratches all over her once gorgeous face…that face every woman was jealous of. Momo felt proud of herself for ruining _that _face. In her opinion, Angora was never gorgeous; to her, she looked more like a poisonous snake…. And indeed, she was one. She and Chief Guard were responsible for Kimiyo's death, and they were never to be forgiven…

Momo gasped as she felt someone grab her hair and pull her to her feet. Abruptly, the person turned her around and kissed her fully on the lips. Momo groaned against the person's lips as she hit the person with her aching hands. However, the kiss was quickly broken and she looked at the person.

"What are you doing here?!"

Dai grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from the area.

"I came here to take care of Angora, but seeing that you've completed my job and Toushiro isn't here yet, I'm going to pick up my prize now. Stop wiggling so much, Kimiyo, you're going to hurt yourself…"

"Let go of me! I am not Kimiyo! Sh-She's dead!" Momo sobbed once the words escaped her lips.

"Silly Kimiyo, you're not dead. Didn't you forget that it's your sister, Momo, that's dead?"

* * *

**I'm doooone! OK, before any of you get confuse, Kimiyo's dead, not Momo. Dai's just crazy and thinks the opposite; but the truth is that Kimiyo's the dead one, not Momo! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I am so angry right now with the hair on my legs. Ugh, I shaved TWO DAYS AGO AND THE HAIR'S GROWING SO QUICK, IT MAKES MY UPDATES LOOK EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMLY SLOW! Ugh., summer's coming soon and I don't want my legs looking so like bushes! My legs are gonna get so hairy, they're gonna make King Kong look UNHAIRY! Anyway, I'm afriad of waxing myself. I don't wanna peal my skin by accident....I can so see myself doing that. Anyway, any other girl out there who has the same freaking problem!? Boys, to them, they barely care! They can have their hairy legs and hairy armpits and hairy chest (ew) and it'll look OK for them, especially if they're athletic and have a rocking-ass body...but girls, NO! Imagine a girl with hair reaching upto 2 inches on her armpit? haha that's pretty funny! xD Anyway, besides shaving, laser, and wax, do u guys know any other method/material that can get rid of my problem.... and I'm sure I ain't the only one... *stares at u, yes u... stop looking away cuz i can c u* Seriously, I look like a manly woman.... -_-**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21! Oh gosh, it's been so long...lol. Thank you to my adorable reviewers for leaving me awesome reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while, but I have finals this week. I hate to keep you guys waiting and waiting, but ugh... In case you're wondering, school ends the 24th of this month for me. I know some of you ( for ex. Momo Hitsugaya) were released before or have already been released...lucky! lol. Anyway, here's your chapters guys and leave me a review!**

* * *

Momo glanced up at the sobbing Dai. She could not comprehend why he was acting such way. First, he would act angry and "correct" her, stating that _she _was Kimiyo and that Momo was the one who was dead, when obviously it was the complete opposite. In her opinion, Momo thought that Dai was suffering from Kimiyo's death and he was so heart broken, he wasn't thinking for his actions and didn't want to see the truth.

Kimiyo was dead, and Dai was suffering because of it.

Sitting with his back leaned against a trunk and his legs pulled back with his face resting on his knees, Dai murmured things in a different language in which Momo had never even heard of. His face was pale and his eyes were read from the crying. His knuckles bled from when he had punched the tree before. He had been so angry with her that, unluckily for the tree, it had served as his punching bag.

Momo almost felt sorry for the guy. She knew that she would probably start acting crazy herself if she had lost Toushiro; nevertheless, she would never start picking random men who look like Toushiro and state that he was still alive.

"K-Kimiyo's not dead!" Dai yelled between sobs. "She's not! She's not!"

"Stop running away from the truth and face it! My sister's dead and Angora's responsible!"

Once the woman's name escaped her mouth, the prince leaped to his feet and faced her.

"What?!"

Momo flinched at his harsh tone, but continued to face him. The prince, with a surprised and angry look on his face, marched towards her, staring deep into her chestnut orbs.

"Angora's responsible for Kimiyo's death!? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Momo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. To frame me probably?"

Dai looked at her, a slight hint of suspicion displayed on his face, but he then sighed and stared at the cloudy sky.

"I miss her…" he mumbled, though Momo still heard him. "I miss her….I don't know what to do. When I see you, I see _her_! I don't want to replace her in my lovelife, but Momo…"

He got up and walked towards her, looking at her with pleading eyes. Momo stepped back, shaking her head from left to right.

"For the last time, I am _not _Kimiyo."

"I know…but you two look so much alike…like twins…"

"Dai, _no_!" Momo yelled, sounding like a mother who was commanding her disobedient son to not eat the nice cream before supper.

"Momo, please… for my happiness!"

"Your happiness?! What about mine? I don't like you, please understand that. Kimiyo and I may look alike, but we're not the same! My sister's dead, please have some respec-"

"Yeah, she's dead!" Dai screamed, raising his arms as if giving up, "But I can't stay like this!"

"All of this is messing up your head. Think about what you're saying! Kimiyo wouldn't want something like this! Her own sister sleeping with the man she loves?"

Dai looked up at her, tears streaming down from his eyes. "How do I get rid of the pain in my heart then? I can't stop thinking of her. Every time I see you, I see her and I can't help but feel the same feeling I'd felt when she was alive."

"I have Toushiro-"

"He can have Angora. Please Momo, you're the closest thing I have to Kimiyo."

"_Thing_? You think I'm some kind of doll you can play around with? I'll say this for the last time, I don't want to be with you. I am not Kimiyo!"

Dai grabbed her arm, but once he did, Momo kicked him on the stomach with her knee, groaning as her stomach ached due to the wound Angora left her. Dai dropped to his knees, glaring up at her. The brunette stepped back, grabbing a rock in the meantime.

"Don't get near me." she warned.

Dai looked at the rock in her hand and laughed.

_Yeah, I know it's silly_, she thought, glaring down at him, _but it's the only thing I can use to protect myself from you…_

She told herself not to let any man, except Toushiro of course, touch her. She stared at the prince's head, calculating where she would hit him in case he tried something. Momo doesn't want to kill the poor guy, but giving him a concussion would be OK for now until she finds Toushiro.

The day was getting dark and she knew that he was probably looking for her. He had told her that government meetings did not last longer than four hours, and how many hours have passed ever since he left to that meeting?

Once the prince stood, Momo raised her hand and abruptly threw rock at him, fortunately hitting him right on the nose. Dai yelled as he stumbled back, placing his hand over his nose.

Momo saw tiny drops of blood dripping down from his nose as he yelled in another strange language. She wondered if she broke his nose badly, but suddenly the sound of twigs breaking and footsteps was heard. Turning her head, the brunette smiled as she spotted Toushiro walk appear with an unconscious Angora in his arms.

Gently placing Angora on the ground, Toushiro smiled and rushed over to her. Momo jumped on his arms, groaning at the still fresh wound. Toushiro kissed her cheek and looked at her worryingly.

"What's wrong?"

"My wound…"

Toushiro looked down and saw her dressed stain with blood and a deep wound on her stomach.

"Who did this to you?" His tone was harsh, but not towards her, of course.

"Angora did. We were fighting and she took out a knife and…"

Toushiro sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. A feeling of failure ran through his tired body.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't protect you."

"Don't apologize!" she stated firmly. "It wasn't your fault. You can't be attending a meeting and protecting me at the same time. Besides, I pulled up a pretty good fight!"

Her cheeks turned pink as she gave him a sheepish smile, making him chuckle. He glanced over her shoulder and saw the prince glaring at them with his hand on his nose.

"Did he touch you?"

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. "He tried, but I threw a rock at him and broke his nose. He knows that Kimiyo's dead, but because my sister and I look alike, he wants me to replace her."

Toushiro frowned at how stupid Dai was.

The prince stood and dropped his hands, letting the blood run down his nose.

"You don't understand the pain I feel."

"I'm sorry for your lose, but you have no reason to replace Kimiyo with Momo."

"Yes I do! Just look at Momo and think about Kimiyo's-"

"They're not the same person!" Toushiro scolded at him. "It won't be the same relationship. Why can't you fucking understand that? What if you were dead and Kimiyo was beginning to replace shortly after your death? You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Dai bit his bottom lip, fidgeting as he thought about that. Kimiyo replacing him? No, she wouldn't have! They love each other! She wouldn't betray him. He'd known Kimiyo for years; she wasn't capable of replacing him. Why was his head hurting? Why's everything so bright? He thought it was evening… He thought nightfall was approaching.

"No," he breathed out. "No…No…No! Kimiyo would never do that! She would never replace me!"

"Then how do you think she feels? You're replacing her with her own sister."

The prince, not wanting to hear more, walked towards them, his fists shaking like trembling rocks. His world span, and as it did, he almost lost his balance. His head ached more, and he stopped for a second, wondering what was wrong with him. He looked up at the couple in front of him, and out of the blue, he collapsed backwards.

Momo shrieked as she saw his body shake on the ground, his eyes closed. Cautiously, Toushiro walked towards him, staring at how his body trembled against the cold ground.

"Is he dead?" Momo asked.

Toushiro grabbed his hand and placed two fingers by his wrist, feeling his pulse.

"No, he's not. He's just unconscious."

"What do you think happened to him? He started shaking and then just fell on the ground."

"I don't know, but let's forget about him right now. As long as he's alive, he'll be alright. I'm sick of messing with him. Kimiyo's death is causing him to lose control of himself."

"Wh-What do we do then?"

"Let's just leave. Let's forget about them for now, and just think about us." he said with a mischievous smirk.

Momo held his hand and both walked away, telling one another the events that had happened over the last couple of hours. Toushiro filled in on her about how Angora and his grandfather would sleep behind his back, as well as sleep with Chief Guard as well. Momo told him that she had suspected something between the two, but had never dared to ask questions or investigate. Toushiro brightened her day once he told her that not longer was she a slave. No longer did she have to hide and fear Angora or anybody else.

Finally, they were going to be together, uncaring of the fear everyone was ought to bring on them.

* * *

Angora had watched the two walk away, hand to hand. Jealousy ripped through her body as tears rained down from her eyes. She was alone. Completely alone. Her body felt tired and ached. She wondered how much hair she had left on her scalp, but for once, she did not care about her hair. She didn't care about how disgusting she felt, how most of her hair was gone, how her beauty was quickly diminishing…

The only thing she cared about now was revenge. She had heard Toushiro tell her that she was no longer a slave…that she had freedom of doing whatever she wants.

_Bitch…. I had the best life… Every woman wanted to be me, everyman wanted to be with me… This is all your fault. I'll ruin your life the same way you ruined mine…  
_  
Angora turned, laying on her stomach, and stared at the unconscious prince. She then looked around, making sure no one was coming, and quickly she crawled away.

_I'm coming for you, Momo…_

* * *

**Finished! Sorry for the lateness! I was PLANNING on updating yesterday, but then FFN decided to have some tech. problems with its Document Manager thing, so I was like "today's the wrong day, mister, to be having problems". I felt bad cuz u guys were like "update pls" and I was like "I'm such a loser". Plus, the final exams took up time in my schedule but now I only have ONE EXAM left, and that's 2mm! After that, I'm free! So, I hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**REVIEW!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch.22! Thank you guys for reviewing! Reviews make me happy and motivated to continue writing. I'll zip me lips and let you guys read the chapter! Enjoy & please review!**

* * *

Review Reply To: Anonymous Reviewer.

Momo is not literate. She does know how to write SOME words... but they're simple words. Cuz she doesn't know how to write, she obviously can't read...except a few easy...but easy words. Words you can spell by just hearing them.

* * *

**_Months later…_**

Life felt good. No, it felt awesome. She had forgotten exactly how many months have passed, but that barely mattered to her now. She felt more than just a queen. A queen probably wasn't as happy as she was right now.

The sunny sky completed her good mood. She heard the birds chirp outside, and it brought a smile to her face. Everything in the past seemed like a written on a paper, and to her, it had seemed as if that written paper had been torn and thrown out. Ever since they [Toushiro and her] had left Angora, Prince Dai, and Xavier (Chief Guard) on their own, their troubles had settled.

After that day, changes had occurred right away. Lubia's finance had gotten better due to the re-count of the population and its spending. Before the slave law had been abolished, slaves had not been counted at all when the government had wanted an estimate of the population Lubia had. After the re-count, Lubia's population had doubled. Nevertheless, not all ex-slaves stayed in the country. Some who had been inhumanly treatened left the country for another, with just one simple goal: forget the past and seek the future.

The rest who had stayed sought their love ones and built families of their own. Toushiro had sent money to the ex-slaves so they could start with something. Some, with that money, had gone to school and are now studying something that benefits them. Others, with the money, had built their own home and used the money for themselves, not wanting to get a job or work at all. They had quoted that they had worked a lot back then and do not feel like working anymore. The rest had decided to become entrepreneurs but only a few had succeeded on that.

About five months ago, she had received the news that Prince Dai had passed away while visiting Kimiyo's grave. Witnesses had stated that he had paused for at least four seconds and then had suddenly fallen back. His cousin, who had been with him the entire time, had noticed that he had stopped breathing. He had been immediately rushed towards the nearest hospital, but was not able to be saved. Momo had suggested that the cause of his heart attack was because os his sudden poor diet and depression. A week after the lose, his cousin had taken over, even though he was just thirteen, and had immediately started the economic help that the country needed.

__

At least he's going to see Kimiyo again.

A wonderful couple destroyed by Angora. If she had never intertwined in their relationship, they would have been alive today and Momo would be living with her sister.

"Miss, are you ready to come out?" asked the young house servant.

Momo opened her eyes and pulled her wet hair back. "Give me three more minutes. I'm really enjoying this bath."

"Alright then. I will come back in three minutes."

Momo took a sip of her wine, finishing it, and then settled the cup on the floor next to the tub. She laid back again and played with the scattered blossoms floating on the water. Toushiro had been speaking with the leader of Adelphos towards slavery. Toushiro's action had inspired the old king to abolish slavery in his small country as well. Momo was glad for that. Finally, everyone was going to have freedom.

What would have happened if Momo and Toushiro had never met? Momo would had never seen her sister, she would have never known what it meant to love and to be loved, and she would have never inspired or motivated Toushiro to abolish the slavery law.

Momo felt special. Such wonderful experiences had happened to her after meeting the man she wants to spend her whole life with.

She realized that the three minutes were almost up and she washed her face one more time, staring down at her healthy looking skin. Her skin looked healthier, lighter, and felt smoother.

"Miss Hinamori, are you ready now?"

"Yeah,"

The door opened and a young, beach blond maid entered with two white towels on her hand. Momo stood up, not feeling uncomfortable about being nude in front of the timid girl.

She grabbed the large towel and dried her face first. Then, she wrapped it around her body and took the other towel her maid servant gave her, carefully wrapping that towel around her wet hair. Holding on to the girl's hand, she carefully stepped out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom. Her personal beach-blond servant walked after her, a smile of her face.

"Leana, is Toushiro finished?"

The shy girl broke her thoughts and looked at the brunette. "Yes, ma'am. He's waiting for you downstairs. He told me to tell you that he wants to take you somewhere special."

Momo smiled as she entered the room both of them shared. The first time she had slept on the big comfy bed, she had felt like a queen. No, more than just a queen. She had also thrown out his old sheets (wanting to throw away memories of Angora and him on the same bed) and put new, beautiful ones. Toushiro had not minded at all. She had also decorated the room a bit, giving it more life into it rather than just looking like some old plain white box.

Leana helped her put on a gorgeous ruby colored dress on. The cool-feeling dress hugged her body, loosening up a bit around her knees where it finished.

"You look beautiful, ma'am."

"Call me Momo, please. Ma'am makes me seem old, and I'm only seventeen."

Leana's cheeks flushed as she obliged. "Yes, of course, Momo."

After putting her shoes on, she fixed her own hair while Leana made the bed. She noticed the length of her hair and frowned. It reached upto her elbows, and she loathed that. She love her hair hanging an inch or two from her shoulders. She made a neat bun, holding it with two chopsticks she had stolen from a rich Chinese family while they were busy showing Toushiro around their beautiful complex home. She remembered the look Toushiro had given after he saw the pair of chopsticks inside her shirt, sitting between her breasts. She wasn't sure whether he was jealous of the chopsticks or angry that she had stolen them in the first place.

"How do I look?" Momo asked, grinning at Leana.

The girl smiled at her. "Beautiful, Momo."

Momo thanked her and headed down stairs. Walking down the colossal steps, wearing a beautiful dress, fiancee of Toushiro Hitsugaya; this all seemed like a fantasy, but it wasn't. It was the real thing. Toushiro met her downstairs, his back meeting her. The brunette silently tiptoed towards him and giggling jumped onto his back.

"Morning,"

She planted a kiss on his cheek, looking at the serious expression he had on his face. Momo suddenly began to worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about Angora."

A painful stab to the heart was felt as she backed away from him. She removed herself from him and backed away. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to let her tears escape so sudden, but when she opened them, her tears clouded her vision and rolled down her face. She cursed her emotions for letting them get the better of her. Toushiro noticed her dismay and walked over to her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Momo. I'm just worried because of what she can do next. Dai's gone, so we don't have to worry about him. I just received word that Xavier's dead. He was pushed or maybe he slipped, but either way he had fallen down on a waterfall. His head had hit a rock while he had been falling - I guess that's how he had died."

He kissed her temple and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I told you many times, Momo; I have no interest in Angora. The only interest I have on her is what she's planning. We haven't seen her in almost a year, and I know for sure that she had to do something with Xavier's death."

Momo melted on his embrace and closed her eyes. "We aren't safe, aren't we?"

Toushiro shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe not. Xavier died four months ago, and I had just received the news today from the messenger."

The messenger was an old man, probably in his mid-sixties, whom delivered notices and letters to Toushiro every two or three days early in the morning.

"What are we going to do then? We can't live in fear for the rest of our lives."

Toushiro looked down at her, pecking her top lip. "I'm more worried about you than I am about myself. I'm going to send some officers around the country to look for her. I shouldn't have let her go that easily. I told her that if she stayed miles away from both you and me, I wouldn't pres charges on her or get in trouble in general, since I had broken her heart. I'll send officers around to look for her and to lock her up. I don't trust her. Never did."

The seventeen year-old smiled, laying her head on his chest. He made her feel so safe, and she loved that. Looking up at him, she locked her lips with his in a sweet, arousing kiss. He pulled her closer, wanting her to know how exciting he felt by simply just kissing her. She grabbed him by his tie and lead him upstairs, wanting to have some time with him to herself before asking him about the special place he wanted to take her.

* * *

_"Don't take your eyes off them."_

_

* * *

_

**I'm finished! Sorry 'bout the lateness! I'm really tired right now. Today is U.S.'s independence day and I had watched the beautiful fireworks with my family and friend! I walk so much and my feet are killing me. I did feel bad for a little girl (prob. 5 - 7 yrs. old) who got lost and she was crying and screaming "I don't know where my mommy is". I felt so bad. My friend and I were going to help her but a lady came and called an officer. Hopefully, she's back with her mom. It was crowed and a lot of people were smoking [ yuck =( ]. **

**I hope you enjoyed the short chapter. Happy Independence Day U.S.A! **

**REVIEW!**


	23. The New Beginning

**Ch. 23! Thank you for the amazing reviews you guys! Anyway, I just finished _Will you change for me _and I'm proud of myself that I did! I have so many one-shots and I want to upload more/new multishots! Anyway, next chapter is the _last chapter _for this story. I'm sorry that the previous chapter was awfully short, but I was so stressed out that day that I didn't even know what I was doing. I'm getting stressed out easily cuz during the day I'm running back and forth and....it's just too much and you guys won't care lol. I'm just busy in the day, let's put it that way. Anyway, next chapter will be LAST CHAPTER and there will be NO SEQUEL! Enjoy & Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chestnut brown eyes sparkling against the bright sunlight, Momo Hinamori wowed at the beautiful sight. Who knew nature was this beautiful? The trees stood a good fifty feet, their long branches intertwining with one another, invading each other's space. The fresh wind shifted around the green area. Animals were seen walking up and down, hunting for food.

Toushiro rowed the boat, intently watching Momo with his piercing emerald green eyes. Momo touched the lake's water as she noticed his gaze. She looked at him, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Toushiro shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking at how different my life is. Before, Angora and I would take trips like this and she would just talk about how she wanted some dress she saw in some shop. She would never talk about how our relationship was going, and she never admired nature. I was embarrassed to go out in public with her that I quitted. I just spent time with her inside the palace."

Momo giggled. "She gives women a bad name."

Toushiro rowed the small boat for a few minutes as Momo stared at the fish swimming underneath them. She picked up a small rock and tossed it back into the water, watching as perfect neat circles were seen on the clear water.

"Can you do that?"

Toushiro, knowing that he had done that before, grabbed a rock and threw it. Sloppily, it dropped in the water, making no neat circles like Momo had done.

"Your rock was too big."

Toushiro picked another, a smaller one this time, and threw it. However, once again, it wasn't perfect like Momo's.

"Now why?" he asked, slightly irritable.

Momo shrugged, looking up at the sky with a childish expression on her face. "I don't know, probably because you suck?" She giggled at her own reply, but flinched once she felt a small splash of cold water land of her face.

She stared at her lover, watching as his smirk widened.

Two can play it at that game….

She grabbed a handful of water and threw it at night, some of it dripping on her knee-length dress. Toushiro's smirk went away, feeling the droplets slide down his face and land on his lap. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when he felt more water splash against his head. Momo giggled louder, poking his nose teasingly as if he was an eight-year-old boy.

"You look adorable with that frown on your face."

The end of his lips rose, his brow twitching in annoyance. Her giggles halted with a gasp as he, without warning, slightly pushed her back. Nevertheless, she screeched as her hand slipped from the side of the boat and she fell, head first, in the water. Toushiro froze shockingly, scowling himself for being too harsh on her. Panic rising in his head, he looked down at the water, ready to get her, but mysteriously did not see her. He felt perplexed as he stared down. The river wasn't long; it's water was as clear as glass and the underwater ground was not that deep. He only saw small plants growing below the water, wet ground, though looking nothing like mud, small fish, and rocks.

His emerald green eyes widened as he saw her ruby-red dress floating on the water. Cursing under his worried breath, he grabbed the dress but still found no Momo. He was ready to jump in for her, but then felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his waist and pull him back. Toushiro fell into the water, hearing her giggles.

He felt the wet ground underneath him, but it was hard for him to stand up. The water reached his neck. Momo saw his struggle and swam towards him.

"Toushiro, are you OK?"

He coughed out the water and looked at her, the water burning his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine… It's just that I don't know how to swim."

Shock hit her on the head. "You don't! I'm sorry, I thought you did."

He stared at her sorry expression and smiled, fading once he noticed that her dress, shoes, and undergarments floating on the water.

"You're…naked?"

Momo gave him a naughty look, and all of the sudden he knew that Momo was naughtier than Angora.

"I like taking swims in lakes and rivers without clothes on. The water is so natural here."

Toushiro looked around alertly, making sure there was no one around. "Put your clothes on before anyone sees you."

"But they're wet."

"I rather have you wearing your clothes wet than swimming naked in a river while who knows who can be watching us right now."

Momo was surprised by his seriousness, and jealousy. She raised a brow. "Don't worry 'bout nobody else but you is seeing me in the nude. I'm all for you…"

Their lips connected in a sweet, blissful kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her head back as he sucked on the wet skin of her neck. She bit her lower lip, suppressing a moan.

"I bet you didn't have trips like this with Angora."

She felt his smile against her shoulder. "You're right, I never did."

She smiled to herself, congratulating herself for giving him this experience.

-

They sat in silence, watching the shining stars hover over them like a blanket. It was past midnight, but neither cared. They were finally back at the palace, but wearing their nightclothes, they were sitting on the roof of the palace, watching the stars.

An hour or two after arriving from their wet trip, Toushiro had given her the news that the new palace (the one he had begun construction four months ago) had been finished, and in one week they would move in there and start a new life.

The new palace was going to be an acre bigger, consisting of five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large front and back yard, a garden that was one-fourth of an acre, a small lake approximately a mile and a half away from the garden, and picturesque Greek statues standing in front of them. Momo had done most of the decorating plans, wanting the new palace to look more cultural rather than a hospital.

New servants and guards were going to be jobbed with the exception of Leana, Momo's most trusted servant. The young girl had applied about five months ago and had been quickly accepted by Momo herself.

"Did they paint our rooms yet the color we want?"

Toushiro nodded, "The only thing left is putting the new furniture in, and they're doing that tomorrow morning. After that, we can visit the palace and start sending our clothing's there while we're at it."

"And what about this palace? It's big and shouldn't be left alone taking up space."

Toushiro looked at her, touching the tip of her nose lightly with his finger. "I'm going to have it torn down and sell the land." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, not going unnoticed by Momo. "..And we have to start thinking about our future…involving kids."

Momo looked at him shockingly, a frown appearing on her features. "You need an heir soon, don't you…"

He nodded, noticing her dissatisfaction. "I'm sorry, but I have to-"

"I know, I know," she said, "…And I don't mind having kids at all…but I don't feel ready to be a mother."

"We're both not ready to become parents…but we have no other choice. Start now I guess than waiting for later."

Momo smiled, forcing herself to agree with that. After their dispute with Xavier, Angora, and Dai, the couple had started using protection **_(1)_** so unwanted pregnancy wouldn't occur. Momo had told him before that she was going to give him an heir one day, but not before her twentieth birthday. She had told him that she wasn't ready for the pains and worrying about kids and the huge responsibility. She couldn't see herself worrying over her sick child, or making sure that her child wasn't having an abnormal life: being stuck at home, home-schooled, doing mature work while the rest of the children played outside and enjoyed life.

"Alright, but after the child's born, you're the first one that's going to give him or her milk if he or she wakes up in the middle of the night."

Toushiro chuckled, "Alright."

-

Momo loved the way her new home came out to be. She stood in the middle of the staircase, which was about seven and a half wide from left to right, and stared at the inside of the palace. The front doors were eight feet wide and was caramel colored with a thick, two diamond shaped glasses on top.

If someone had entered through those doors, the first thing he or she would see is a wide space with little furniture, a large long staircase in front, and several doors on the side. One of the doors led to the huge kitchen, while another led to an empty room that held unwanted but pricey things. Another door led to a room that held Momo's things for her garden.

After the large staircase stood two large connected doors. The doors led to a large room in which parties and other events would be held. To the left side of the large doors was another staircase that led to all of the bedrooms and Toushiro's office. To the right side of the doors existed a wide hallway that led to the library, living room, dining room, and a daycare room that Momo wanted for the children.

Momo ran up the second staircase and towards her fiancé's office. Portraits of his family decorated the Parma gray walls. She frowned at the memory of her family, having no picture of them to remember by. The only thing she had was her memory, but as each day passed, she was quickly forgetting their smiles, voices, and faces.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up, meeting eyes with Toushiro. Momo shook her head and threw herself at him, burying her face against his chest.

"I miss them," she whined, her voice breaking.

Toushiro kissed her forehead, brushing her hair with his fingers. He knew whom she was talking about, and it saddened him to see her like this. It wasn't the first time Momo would pause in the middle of somewhere, think about her parents, and then cry about them. She had told herself continuously to break the habit, but it was easier said than done. Even in the middle of the night she would wake up sobbing, and Toushiro didn't know what else to say to her. He had told her that they could both start a new life with their own children, but she had told him that she wasn't ready for that.

"Why don't you take a nap? You only slept for four hours, and you're eyes are half-way opened."

Momo nodded, lazily letting him drag her to their master bedroom.

The room was a few feet bigger than their old one; the rainy-blue walls decorated with a large portrait of Momo and Toushiro sitting together on a bench by a new road that led through the forest. The room contained a garden-green border of oddly but attractive shapes on top. A large glass door sat feet away from the bed, leading to a balcony with a circular shaped floor.

Momo threw herself on the bed, not caring that it hasn't been made yet. Toushiro closed the curtains, blocking the morning sunlight, and left. Momo's ears failed her to hear him leave as she felt herself drift to sleep. But before she did, a smooth hand stroked her back in a massaging way, and smiling to herself, she went to sleep; though not realizing that the person stroking her back was not Toushiro…

-

_Make sure she's at your sight all the time…_

* * *

**Finished! I hope this chapter was better than the other one. Next chapter will be the last chapter, and it's still unknown where Angora is or even if she's alive, and the story's finishing next chapter. But, I want to know your guesses. What do you think will happen next chapter and I'll post EVERYONE'S guesses on the author's note before or after the chapter. If you're guesses are inappropriate, it's alright...I'm not going to yell at you. For anonymous reviewers, please put a name (any name so I don't call you by Anonymous Reviewer 1, or 2, 3, etc..)  
**

**_(1)_**

**The History of Condoms, brought you by Merciless Ruby's entertaining teaching! This teaching is about the _male condoms_, so ladies get your reading glasses ready to learn something (in case you didn't know). Condoms existed for thousands of years, but they weren't like the ones that exist today (aka Trojan and what ever other brand is out there). The Egyptians back then in the BC period used condoms and it was made of linen sheath. In the 1800s, condoms in both Europe and U.S. were made of rubber vulcanization: rubber being heated and then other chemicals was added. So, to the people who got confused at the protection part of the story, here's is your solution; Momo & Toushiro used condoms, and I researched good and I have seen pictures of back in the day _male condoms_. I'm not sure about female condoms, so boys go research that yourself.  
**

**WRITE DOWN YOUR GUESSES IN YOUR REVIEWS!  
**


	24. A Slaved Love

**Last chapter! Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed AND wrote down their guesses, and I'm surprised that a few guessed right. This is the _last _chapter and it won't have a sequel! Thank you to everyone who /alerted this story! I need encouragement (and time) to write! So, I will now write everyone's guesses before the chapter. Enjoy & Review! **

* * *

**Guesses :)**

**FrozenIceCream**: Guess is that Dai's cousin wants revenge or that Angora has a serious case of amnesia and thinks Toushiro's still her fiance. Hehe not bad and no, you don't suck at guessing.

**Neverwinternightsgirl777: **Your guess is Kimiyo coming back from the dead. Whoa, that would be cool. The dead coming back to life.

**AsianFlipGurl: **Angora setting something up with someone or someone from Dai's family was your guess. And don't worry, HitsuHina will have a happy ending...sorta...

**momoxtoshiro135: **Your guess is that Dai pretended that he was dead or Angora wants revenge. Well, you're right 'bout one thing, Angora does want revenge.

**Hinata1020569: **Angora coming back to life. If that would've really happened, this story would be more than 40 chapters long.

**Mio Koigokoro: **You, my assistant that PMs me and reminds me to update (lol), thinks that Leana is the person in the end. You're pretty close.

**Chika Hoshi: **Your guess is that Angora's still alive and wants to kill Momo, it'll become bloody but Angora dies, like a horror film. I love horror film. Or, you also guessed, she'll become more crazy and kill herself. This one is really good.

**Rhessa-chan: **You guess that the last part was Angora.....You're pretty close.

**Bunnylia: **You're guess is that the person stroking Momo's back is Leana and then Leana's sexual orientation will be revealed. You also guess that it's Angora/her henchman, and Momo wakes up and finds some ugly dude/female Angora in her bed. Then that evildoer will capture her, put her in a little tower, Toushiro will be hero, save her, kill the evildoer, and then save the damsel in distress. Hm...you're half right.

**YukiKitsune103: **You think that the person stroking Momo's back was Angora, and that she has come back for revenge. You're sorta right.

**larkinlover: **lmao you think Angora's bald, fat, and ugly, she'll hold Momo hostage and then Toushiro's gonna save her. You made me laugh lol xD The bald, fat, and ugly was so unexpected but funny.

Thanks to everyone who wrote down their guesses, and also thanks to the other people that reviewed. This final chapter is for everyone who enjoy this story and are just waiting for me to upload more fics. xD

* * *

__

"Toushiro, wait!"

Hand placed on her visible large stomach, Momo ran after her husband as he angrily walked down the hall and towards the area that held the servants' bedrooms. He stopped in front of one of the servants' rooms and knocked, impatiently waiting for the door to open.

Momo halted next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling its tenseness beneath her soft fingers.

"Toushiro, please. She was confused and…please calm down."

Momo shook his shoulders, trying to make him look at her; though Toushiro's angry eyes didn't look at her at all. Instead, they were fixed on the door sitting in front of him, waiting for the female servant inside the room to open it.

Finally, the girl opened it, but slightly though. Her eyes were fixed on her bare feet, her heart pounding heavily against her chest.

Toushiro threw his hand against the door, pushing it so it opened more. Leana jumped back, meeting the king's green angered eyes.

"S-Sir?"

"Pack your bags and get out." he ordered.

"Toushiro, no! She's staying!"

At last, he looked at her. "Momo, what-"

__

"Toushiro, she didn't mean to! It was a mistake. You know she has nowhere else to go-"

"I don't care."

"…But I do! She's the only person here, besides you, that I trust. Please don't make her leave."

__

Toushiro stared at her for some time, his angered expression soon going away. He stared from Leana to Momo, not sure what to do.

"You know what she did to you, Momo. She took advantage of you!"

"I know, Toushiro, and yes it **is **bad that she did do that, but she was confused. Please don't kick her out of here. She'll have no where else to go to!"

Toushiro looked at Leane, unsure of what to do. The servant suddenly dropped to her knees, looking up at the king.

"I'm sorry, sir. I promise you that I will never do it again. I'm really sorry to you, my lady. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. You know that I mean you no harm. Please forgive me, my lady."

Momo looked at Toushiro. "Toushiro, please. She apologized to me when it happened too. She won't do it again."

Toushiro glared, intensely, at Leana, and then back at his wife. "If she does anything stupid one more time, she's out of here."

Before any of the women responded to that, Toushiro walked away. Momo leaned against the wall, stroking her two-month old pregnant stomach. She'd only seen Toushiro this angry a few times, though he knew how to control himself and was not an abusive husband.

She knew that any person, especially a monarch or someone from a high class family, would've instantly kicked Leana out for what she had done; but Momo found herself being too nice. She still felt disgusted by her servant's actions, but she had forgiven her.

"Th-Thank you, my lady."

__

"I told you to call me by my first name, and you're welcome."

Momo grabbed her hand and helped her get up. "Leana, I don't care what orientation you're into, but please don't include me into it. Let's just put this in the past and let itself not repeat, alright?"

Leana nodded, smiling. "You're so kind, my lad- Momo. I feel so terrible for hurting you such way. Is there anything I can do for you? I feel so guilty…"

Momo grinned, patting the girl's shoulders. "Yes, never forget to call me Momo and not 'my lady'. That makes me sound old and I'm just twenty-one."

* * *

"Oh, he is so beautiful!"

The woman stared at the toddler in her hands, giggling as he giggled back at her.

"How old is he now? I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just that I travel a lot and also I own an orphanage and everyone's ages gets me mixed up."

Momo giggled, waving her hand at Toushiro's aunt. "Don't be. He's a year and three months old."

Toushiro's aunt planted a large, loving kiss on her nephew's son's cheek. Saliva escaped from the corner toddler's lips, and before it fell on the woman who was currently playing with him, Momo got up and with a blue piece of cloth, she wiped it away.

"S-Sorry, he never stops drooling. I think he got the habit from me."

The woman shook her head with a smile. "Oh, don't worry. Babies will always be babies."

Momo agreed with a nod. Being a mother for the first time wasn't easy for the twenty-three year old. She remembered being inside her room with a doctor and five nurses. Her stomach was big and her body had ached for long hours. She had wondered back then what women did in life to deserve the excruciating pain of labor.

However, after the worse part of child-bearing had been over, everything had ceased once her son was placed in her hands. Toushiro had been with her the whole time and had witnessed the birth of his son. For hours, they had stared, cradled, kissed, and talked to their first child.

"That's good. Usually, people just leave their children with their nurses and then all of the sudden, _something _happens and their children are abducted or even killed. You know that no one is a fan of their own monarchy and will do anything to kick them out of power."

Momo frowned, though knowing that it was true. She heard about people not being fond of her husband as king of Lubia, and she knew that some would cross the line to get him out of the throne.

"It's a good thing for you and Toushiro to stick around your child at all times. Even the nurses here aren't too trustworthy. But, don't think too negative either. Try to think positive so you don't get _too _overprotected."

Momo nodded, mentally noting everything down. She was grateful that her husband's aunt had come to visit her. She reminded her so much of her mother.

The woman sat down beside Momo and placed the child on the floor, and he suddenly began to walk around the guest room.

"I haven't told Toushiro, in fact I haven't seen him yet, but my husband and I are holding a bridal shower for my younger sister. It starts at six-thirty and ends after midnight."

She gave Momo her invitation, which was a large pick-colored card decorated with glittering gray letters and pictures. Inside the card was Toushiro and Momo's names.

"You haven't partied ever since Kouichi was born. You and Toushiro need to come and enjoy yourselves. Being a parent is stressful."

"I'll talk to Toushiro when he comes home, but I'm sure that we'll go. We both need a break."

The aunt chuckled, rustling Momo's hair if she was her own child.

"I'm glad Toushiro dumped that other woman…um…Anlera? No, it was something like Angera? Hm, no, I think it was Anglarera…or was it-"

"Angora," Momo finished for her.

The aunt looked at her and giggled. "That's right, Angora. I remember the first day I met her. She was beautiful and had an amazing body. Every guy was jealous of your husband. I was even jealous of her. She was strikingly beautiful. But her attitude was repugnant! She was all nice and smiley with us, but to the rest of the world, she was a real bitch. For some reason, Toushiro never noticed this…but I did, and so did a few other people. By the way, what happened to her? Last time I saw her, she was babbling about her wedding with my nephew. I really need to catch up with the family."

Momo hesitated for a second, recalling everything that had happened. The aunt already knew about her being a slave before even meeting Toushiro, and while a _few _of Toushiro's relatives were bothered with this, his aunt was the most supportive of Momo.

"Well, after Toushiro and I met, you know, when I was a slave….Angora started getting a bit ill…she began losing her hair for some reason and it's still unknown what made her do that. She also lost a lot of weight and became pale. Last time Toushiro and I saw her, she was in the forest and we left her there….She really caused a lot of trouble and she caused the death of my sister and Toushiro's grandfather."

The woman's eyes widened as she remembered one of her brothers telling her. "I remember when I heard about my father being murdered by her, but I didn't hear the full story. I hope he's resting in peace, but maybe he learned his lesson. My father was a womanizer and had prostitutes over at the palace. I'm glad this palace is new with a fresh start. The old one holds a lot of bad memories."

Momo agreed to that. Kouichi walked towards his mother with his hands up high. Momo carried her son on to her lap and brushed his chestnut colored hair with her fingers.

"I'm just glad everything's over…."

* * *

Momo finished applying her makeup, looking at herself one more time before heading out. Leane carried Kouichi on her arms as she looked at her.

"You look lovely, Momo."

"Thanks. I haven't dressed _this _nice ever since Kouichi was born. Hm, motherhood can really bring a woman down."

Momo walked over to her son and gave him a long, motherly kiss on his cheek, leaving a red imprint of her lipstick there.

"Be a good boy. It's past his bedtime, Leana, do your best on making him go to sleep. For some reason, putting him to bed is always a problem. Try to tell him a story or something."

Leana smiled. "Don't worry, Momo, I'll do my best."

"Great. In case of anything, call one of nurses for help." Momo turned her attention to her son, "Goodnight, my little angel."

She waved at her son, watching him wave back, as she opened the door and found Toushiro waiting for her. He stared at her outfit and then at his son, giving him a wink. Kouichi laughed as he clapped his small little hands.

"Stop teaching your son how to be a pervert and let's go. We're an hour late."

Toushiro glanced once again at his son and then grabbed his wife's hand. "Alright, let's go."

They headed downstairs hand in hand, and too painful to watch, Leana closed the door and placed Kouichi inside his crib. She looked outside the window and saw the couple getting inside the Rolls Royce Silver Ghost vehicle. Toushiro helped Momo get in as two guards sat in the front. The driver drove the vehicle towards a road which was secluded from the main streets of Lubia.

"Your mother looks so beautiful tonight." Leana said with a bright smile as she turned and looked at the one-year-old. "You're mother is so beautiful…I wish she understood me and loved me back."

A laughed escaped her lips as she noticed the boy's blank expression. Although he had no physical appearance of his father, he still looked so much like him.

"Well, I guess I should start putting you to sleep. What story should I tell you then?"

Leana placed her finger on her chin, thinking. She didn't want to tell him a fairy tale , since they were mostly for girls; and Momo had told him almost every supernatural, superhero stories out there. Confused, Leana looked at Kouichi and suddenly grinned.

"I know! I'll tell you the story about how your parents met!"

Kouichi grabbed the toy in his crib and began playing with it, not paying too much heed to his babysitter. Leana sat on the floor, crossing her legs and looking up at the toddler.

"Your mother was a slave before she met your father. He was my cousin's fiancé. My cousin was Angora Long. She and your father were going out for some time. I barely knew her though, but before she passed away, she told me everything that had occurred when she was in the hospital."

"Momo's old master had died, and since there were only about twenty slaves, I believe, those twenty were sold to the Hitsugaya clan. A few years ago, there were no kings and queens, just a ruler, and Toushiro's grandfather was the ruler. Momo and the other slaves were sold to the Hitsugaya family and they were given special assignments. One of the slaves was Angora's personal slave, and that slave did whatever Angora had asked for. Momo had become Toushiro's personal slave, and Angora didn't like this at all."

"However, in the meantime, Angora had been unfaithful to him with his grandfather and Xavier, chief of guards from the old palace. But, Angora wasn't the only unfaithful one! Toushiro had started his secret relationship with Momo as well, and Angora had known this."

"After having sex with his grandfather, she had gotten angry at him and had assassinated him. She didn't tell me what she did with the body, but I know that she somehow got rid of it. Days later, during a party, Momo had seen her sister, your aunt, Kouichi. Kimiyo was engaged with Prince Dai, and she, like Momo, had been a slave before. It's funny though, how Kimiyo and Angora were close friends, but that ended once Kimiyo decided to bring Momo to her country and release her from slavery. My cousin had been very angry because she knew that Toushiro would easily dump her and go for Momo, and Toushiro had not liked it either because Kimiyo had prohibited him from getting too close to Momo. She hadn't really told him that, but your father knew by the glares she had given him."

Kouichi laid down on his crib, grabbing his toy and putting it in his mouth. Leana looked at him and smiled.

"Well, your mother began living with your aunt, and that night, Angora had sent Xavier to murder Kimiyo, and he did. After he did, he carved your mother's name on her body, and some people thought that it was to frame Momo…but it was actually a warning; it was a warning that Momo was next to die. But, people thought that it was Momo who had killed your aunt and they had taken her to trial. Prince Dai had been pissed, and he wanted to kill Momo himself. Because of his fiancée's lose, he became a bit mentally ill and then stated that if Momo becomes _his _wife, then he wouldn't kill her….and this rose a lot of attention. People were asking him 'Dai, why do you want to marry the murderer of your beloved fiancée?' and he just responded 'Because I love her'."

"People were _really _confused, but since he was prince, they couldn't change his opinion. However, before Dai even got to kiss his bride, Toushiro had helped Momo escaped and come back to Lubia. He had hid your mother inside his home: a large wooden deserted house. While your mother had stayed there and your father was filling documents out to abolish the slave law, my cousin got some weird illness. She became disgustingly thin and pale, and her hair had started to come out. I remember when I had visited her in the hospital, she was bald. I felt bad for her. Before, she was a gorgeous woman with fantastic features, and then….she turned the opposite. I felt sorry for her."

Leana looked at the child and saw his eyes half closed.

"Well, once the slave law had been abolished, Toushiro had dropped his engagement with my cousin and had quickly gotten engaged with your mother. My cousin had been so angry that she had disappeared from their lives. She had killed Xavier, and after she did, her illness had gotten worse. Her skin had begun to bruise easily and she would go blind for a few minutes. I remember her laying outside my house and mother had taken her inside. My mother had a complex recipe that cured people from their illnesses, but when she had noticed that Angora was more than just ill, she had taken her to the hospital."

Leana sighed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the soft snores of the sleeping baby.

"Angora knew that she was going to die, but she didn't want to die naturally. Before she committed suicide, she wrote me a note and left it on top of a table where it was visible. I knew she had cried when she had written the note….Angora loved life and didn't want to let go of it… But since she felt hopeless, ill, and depressed, she had told herself that her only cure was to end it all…and she did. In the middle of the night, when nurses and doctors aren't there…and if they are, they're sleeping somewhere…she sneaked out of her room and climbed to the highest floor of the hospital, the fifth floor. She had opened one of the windows and had jumped out….and when I got to the hospital the next day, I just saw the nurses and a few doctors outside, covering her body with a white blanket and cleaning the blood that had stained the ground. A nurse had looked at me with a frown on her face, and that's when I had known that Angora had taken her own life…"

Leana looked down at Kouichi and saw him asleep, his thumb a few centimeters away from touching his slightly opened mouth. She grabbed his blanket and spread it on top of him.

Shutting off the lights, she walked out of the couple's room and towards hers. Remembering her cousin's death had brought tears to her eyes. She didn't blame Momo for Angora acting the way she did; she blamed Toushiro.

She recalled the day he almost kicked her out of the palace, but because of Momo, she had stayed. Leana was grateful that Momo had convinced her angered husband, but she knew that she was to blame for causing him to react such way.

She recalled Momo, two months pregnant, taking a small bath during the hot summer. The queen had fallen asleep in the tub, and Leana had been controlled by her urges. She had touched and kissed the sleeping woman. Leana remembered how soft her skin was, but as soon as she started kissing her lips, Momo had woken up. She had immediately flinched and apologized to her, and Momo had look disgusted…

Leana had explained to Momo that she had been sorry and that that would never occur again, and to her relief, Momo had forgiven her an hour later.

But, the trouble started when Momo had told her husband this…and he had been furious.

Leana remembered him knocking on her door loudly and telling her to leave the palace, but Momo had stopped him…

"…And he still does not like me…" Leana told herself, but she didn't care.

She hates Toushiro.

Opening the door to her room, Leana walked over to her bed lifted up the top mattress. She grabbed the white envelope and then let go of the mattress. Then, she threw herself on the bed and opened the envelope, Angora's letter falling on her chest. She grabbed the letter read it for the fifth time.

__

Leana,

If you're reading this, then that means that I'm gone. However, just because I'm gone doesn't mean that Toushiro and Momo are going to live happily ever after. If you want me to rest in peace, I need you to fulfill my will. Do whatever it takes to become Momo's personal servant…. Make sure she's at your sight all the time. Don't take your eyes off them. Seduce Toushiro the way Momo seduced him when

Since I lost my beauty and my body feels like if it's going to break, I feel useless. I can't cut my wrists since I have no sharp objects with me, and suffocating myself won't do… So my only choice is to jump out the window…but since I'm on the first floor, I'll have to get out of my room and towards a higher floor.

Leana, don't show this to anyone! However, just promise me one thing: make sure Toushiro and Momo have a slaved love…

Leana put the letter away, hugging her pillow.

"There's a slight problem with that, cousin," she said, "I can't steal Toushiro away from Momo…I love her too much to do that…and I can't steal her away from Toushiro….it'll break her heart…and if she's sad, then I'm sad. Sorry, Angora, but I can't give her a slaved love…but I will try to win her heart for myself…Toushiro doesn't deserve a woman like her…"

Leana closed her eyes, thinking about the beautiful brunette, hearing a faint whisper sway pass her.

_You disappointed me, Leana…._

_

* * *

_

**Done! So, what do you guys think of the ending? Please state your opinions! If you didn't or did like it, say it! If you have any questions, EVEN ABOUT FUTURE STORIES, ask. I'm going to spend my time up-dating the other stories that I have left. **

**Er....what else? I don't know Ruby.... I HAVE A FUNNY STORY FOR YOU GUYS! I know, it's been a while since I've told one... Anyway...**

**I was at Hurricane Harbor at Six Flags with the family. Hurricane Harbor, in case you don't know, is the aquatic park of Six Flag. Well, I was running around, running away cuz my annoying/funny relatives were after me just to throw water at me...and since the water was cold, I was tired of freezing my butt off! So I was escaping from them, I wasn't looking ahead . I was looking back to see if they were following me. Holy Jesus....I crashed into one of the iron/metal (whatever it's made from) poles that kept on gushing out water...damn my head hurt and people just kept on staring... It was funny though two hours later after I felt better =)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
